Memory of LightWaves
by FireStarr
Summary: A young thief who became a rogue and who believe when she loves she will survive with the strength of her heart against the midst of war and catastophe, she learns.. and searches for a lost love one... but it wasn't the way she expected until fate brings
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

It's been a year or two I haven't made any fics.. somehow I quit writing SC fics.. and haven's updated my old ones. I can't say I'm Back but there is a story . that I'm willing to put it up to words. I find it as a remarkable story of mine since

I hope you like this one. And this is how ,my inspiration came back to me. hope you'll like this one..

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter One- One wish**

It was during the age of chaos during the time the Land of midgard was in peril successors before King Tristan start forces and alliances to protect the outskirts of the foreign cities..

"That's how I see the way things are, before the coming of my age separated from my real parents who lived in another land. I wonder what's in store for me?" Valenarr said to her self gazing under the tangerine sunset sitting on the ledge of the roof top of an old shack.

The land outside of prontera was indeed a sight of pure natural beauty. As the wind blows over the grasslands. It was one of the peaceful part from the outskirts from the city of prontera. It seems that way but as the time ages.. it wasn't been as peaceful like before, Men prepare for battle the land prepares for the upcoming catastrophes, it wasn't easy for the young thief, and now It 's her 21st year of birth,

"Vale!.. Valenarr!" a small voice calling her from below, spunky novice threw a small stone and hit her head "AWW!" Valenarr has a nephew which is only 2 years younger than her the son of her foster parents , Vyse her young comrade as a younger brother than him "You spunky twit!" Valenarr. Yelled at him and got offthe roof top the young thief start chasing Vyse along the grass field and tackled him

" hahaha That tickles!.. day dreaming Vale! .. come'on its your birthday!". Vyse can't help but laugh helplessly. She stopped and pat him at the head

"Don't mess may hair!" Vyse pushed her hand away, just sighed and smiled.

…..

"whats' wrong sis?" he asked worrying bout her, Valenarr stared at the sky and sighed " I know it's my birthday..i just…"

".. Just what? That's silly you're just lonely sis". He smiled and pinched her cheek.

"Vyse!.. Vale come inside its almost DarK!" Vyse's mother was calling from the old shack. "Go on.. I'll just catch up with you .. I'll just do some laundry by the stream" she smiled at the young novice as he went to his mother.

" I"ll come later I have to do something Auntie!" she replied back and waved .

"valenarr…" an elderly man called behind her, her uncle and sat beside her on the grass.

"what's wrong dear.. you should be merry.." he said and pats her shoulder. She still remain silent but with a small smile..

:that's what I like to see little lady" he smiled and pulled out a small pouch from his packet a small necklace with a gemstone pendant., and placed it on the palm of her hand. "you don't have to uncle….' She remarked.

"This is a necklace of wisdom.. when I was young once a young adventurer "

"So where is this friend of yours?" valenarr asked. " She was my companion a like you she was and huntress we have a special thing .. un fortunately she wasn't the one I married.." he said softly.. "where is she uncle?" she asked.

" That is the reason I took down my bow from hunting and defending Payon that's why I fled from that place…… She died trying to save the town. I didn't saw how it happen, some people says she fell off on the ledge of a cliff frm the outskirts of the ruin city in Payon I suppose to give her that necklace when I found out during our travel .. it's a gift I supped to ask her to marry me".

Valenarr didn't spoke a word and looed with awe at her uncle. " But you know valenarr, the last words she said to me the last time. We have to move on.. If I will be not return Life will still move on for you ,she said. It's a bit difficult for me to understand but her bravery remains in me." He sighed.

"Its true no one will live in the past alone.. even at this time we have to move on.. no one is young when there's a war" she replied.

" Take this and keep it. It's my birthday present for you..rather strolling around the street of morroc and getting into trouble young lady" .

" I will"

" hmm do you want to go out? Tonight little lady? Get your coat and come with me inside" He said

" no need to uncle".. she hesitated " No. its still your day. Come.." the he called her wife and son form inside the small shack house

" Rebecca.. we're going to the city get your coat tonight is our little lady's birthday I'll just get the wagon ready" he said to his wife and Vyse smiled with joy and kissed his father .

Valenarr just smiled and into the night the whole family went out to the night market into the city of Prontera.

The City of Prontera was just ahed from the grasslands fomr their home it was a huge city after passing the main gateway heavily guarded.

"Let's get to a nice inn and have dinner for all of us for our little thief here" her uncle said. And her aunt kissed her on the fore head.

Valenarr cant help but smile during the night although they aren't her real family it doesn't matter.

The City was still full of people and spectaors at the nearby center of the city plaza. Watching performers from across the land bards, and gypsies perform every night near the plaza. Even though the whole land is not safe in danger but the joy of every citizen is still making the atmosphere more joyous.

Insde the Tavern as the enjoy a simple feast Valenarr watch the spectators from the window .

"there are so many travelers her Vale beautiful isn't it. Amazing mages and performing dancers here even at night that's why you can see different smile from people's faces from here." Her uncle said.

"Why don't' you go out Vale and go have some fun if you want to watch?" her aunt insisted.

"I'll come with you" Vyse agreed and handed her a coat. " Okay we'll be back not so late. Thank you " Valenarr Kissed her foster parents and joined Vyse as the went outside tha tavern to watch the different spectations.

The plaza was very splendid. Some people are still up watching different people watch some performers at the street. " vale look at that!" Vyse watch in awe as magician show off there magic to spectators..

"Commin' through" a group a people shouted as a making way from the passing group of knights dash on peco pecos into valkyrie castle. Valenarr watch in amazement.

"miss step aside.." a youngmans; voice pulled her from avoiding the last group of cavalry rushing through. " hey you should be ware of that!". Valenarr look behind her it was a young swordsman " I'm sorry iwasnt paying attention" she smiled sheepishly " heh, you thieves can be careless some times" he smirked.

Valenarrgave him a cold stare at the young swords man but he just smiled even with the look in his eyes. You have to be careful or you'll be squashed pecopeco's can be hard to slow down while running" he laughed .

then Vyse came up to them " Vale that was so careless! Are you okay sis?" Vyse went up to her.

"Ask your friend if I haven't pulled her from the street she will be like a pebbled knocked aside the side of the street" The swordie interrupted. " He's not talking to you! " Vale said at him withan insult.

Vyse just laughed along with the young swordsman

." Is that the way to thank you knight in shining armor from keeping you I ntrouble?".

"Correction.. you're not just yet a knight some ego you got!" She yelled from embarrassment and drag vyse's arm away from the young swordie.

"who's that? Vale? Hahaha..he's following us haha" Vyse laughed

"that's' not funny and just walk faster" she said..

"oww I see… I think he's a nice good looking guy… yeah sis hahaha. He's following us' Vyse teased.

'Stop it!" she yelled.

'WAIT" the swordsman called following her into the crowd but she as to fast. So he went up to the small stage and then went to the bard wjo was performing beyong the large spectators'

" Attention everyone " The bard called everyones attention " "My friend here is looking for a young little thief… she wants to know her name" The crowd laughed. Every body paid attention athe tah bard as he started to played a song " valenarr look!"

The bard continued to speak " before I play my song may friend here is looking for a pretty little thief" and showed the necklace to the crowd

"Oh The necklace I must have dropped it!" Valenarr rushed back into the crowd of people. And Tha swordie spoke he caught the sight of Valenarr into the crowd" I'm looking for a young lady I was suppoed to give this to her" . It was really sweet Valenarr doesn't know what to do because of embarrassment she blushed as one of the spectators notice her and and a group of people teased her. " that's yours Vale he's making fun of you hahaha" Vyse laughed. Vale's face was all red but still she tried to take it back

" That's mine! Give it to me!" She shouted. Trying to reach her necklace "ah not that way!" the young man took it back as he winked at the bard and played a nice medley'.

"First of all before this people.. can I know your name my lady' he kneeled down before her" Stop it!" Valenarr was sored infront of the crowd of spectators watching and teasing tham together. "Are you amking fun of me" she spoke softly clenching her fist. Vyse just watched and laughed.

'No im not this is what I can do" The swordsman said to her. " It's her Birthday tonight! " Vyse yelled . valenarr look at Vyse furiously but he ignored her and just watched " Oh I See!" He kneeld down as she gave back the necklace inhis hand. "and said "Happy birthday my lady" The corwd cheered , valenarr didn't move or reacted with the embarrassing sight infront of her. The swordie stood before her and held her hand smiled

" Now can I know your name?" he asked, Valenarr didn't answer " oh is that a way to say thanks?" He asked Valenarr just smiled

" I should be goin' Thank you ' she just answered and smiled at him

"Maybe I will give my name if you become a knight" She exclaimed infront of the crowd of people.

Valenarr bid farewell and took Vyse with her as the cword watch The swordsman then shouted back " I Will promise you when I become a Knight you'll give your name to me no matter what" He then said " To Sir Lyan…" Valenarr looked back and smiled at him as thanks..after knowing his name.

It wasn't long enough a group of guards went to the plaza " Every one get back to your homes " giving out a warning. Vyse parents went up to them " Where we're you two? Lets get go home …." Her uncle said as they went to their wagon. Valenarr look back and saw the young swordsman who was still there and watch them as the wagon left the plaza

"what's goin on? " Valenarr asked'

" There will be an attack a waring was sent out a minute ago. Its not safe to goback at home" Her aunt said

"Attack from whom?" she asked

"Orcs were seen from the highlands of mjolnir. Ist better if we stay in Alberta as the wagon went to the nearby city izlude which the port docks to Alberta.

"Vale…."

"Yes Vyse?" she asked looking at her little brother's eyes with worry , Valenarr can sense fear in his eyes. And that night they fled to the city of Izlude..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Two – Thieves of the night**

A trail of light torches gleam into the night passing the southern gate of prontera city. It was King Tristan orders to keep the city secured, Richard an d his wife along with his soon and Valenarr stopped a the southern gate.

" We are not allowing anyone to pass through the gate for this time being" one of the guards announced. Before the crowd of merchants who wanted to leave the city.

"We need to leave now.. We do not want any harm to come to our travel!" spoke by one of the demanding crowd of merchants.

"Listen citizens of Prontera, its better and safe if we stay in the city for this time being" One of the Guard of the southern gate spoke before the crowd of people.

"We cannot stay here.. it's better to take another route, we cannot stay here what ever may happen we don't know of the city will be secured if Orcs get in" Richard said to his wife..

The crowd grew massively in number as other merchants demand to open the blockage of the southern gate. Since soldiers need to control the number of people. There was a loud sound of horn coming from the western gate. The crowd of peole panicked. It was a warning sound. Knights and crusaders storm into the western agte trying to hold the invading intruders from the western gate

"Orcs are infiltrating the western gate!"

"We cannot stay here anymore!" Richard took the leash of his coach. " Rebbeca grab the children we have to get out of here".

"we cannot let you all out !" a guard was trying to hold him off from the blockage of the gate". There wasn't any alternate choice. As the night sky became visible with fiery arrows storm from the sky from the western sky.

People we're running of the street. There was no where to go. As Richard saw a small crawl space of wagon from the cavalry.

"Valenarr…take Vyse with you.. to izlude its to dangerous to stay here!" His uncle said thinking of the two youngsters to sneak outside the city.

"Father I don't want to!" Vyse's voice was shaking and embraced his mother

"No son.. its not even safer here Go..!" Richard said

"Uncle I can't .." Valenarr o confused to think what to do or what is right. His uncle held her shoulder "Valenarr.. You have a good spirit take good care of my son. I know you will go far!" He spoke to her as if he was saying farewell " keep that necklace It will bring you good fortune" and he embraced her " You're always has been like a real daughter to me " he said.

The was no time to loose "Go Now!"

With out hesitation Valenarr took Vyse and grab him away from his parents.. The two sneaked behind the wagon that was going out of the city. As they passed by the gate. They can hear the cry of innocent people the Orcs reached the western gate..

"Close your eyes Vyse and Ears" Tears trickled down her cheek as the two curled underneath the linen covering the pile of crates. And remained silent during the whole night. Trying not to listen to the attack until the crack of dawn.

"Hey…. There!" someone said and something poke Valenarr on the arm.

"AW!" she woke up "Get Up!" an unfamiliar voice was the one who was trying to wake them up.

"What do you think of us dead animals!' Vyse yelled at the unfamiliar person until Valenarr woke up.

"Bandits!" she said at the boy thief who seems around her age with a ash colored hair his face was calm but with scars and a his eyes was a bit cold looking at her trying to wake them up . "Look whos talking a thief like you shouldn't be out here alone!" The arrogant thief said and as his companions trying to search the abandoned wagon for supplies.

"Well what do you know here we are looking for important items and we found you and your little brother".

Valenarr remained calm and pulled Vyse close to her from trying to get itritated while clenching his fist.

"Hey little novice we're not making fun of you!" the arrogant thief said.

"What do you want!" She said coldly"

The young man smiled at her softly " look behind you miss" he said with a low tone of voice, She gasp and stood in silence as what she sees before her eys the wagon was torn apart and from the distant lay a corpse of the coach of the wagon and a few more corpses of dead soldiers.

She stared in horror as they both didn't said a word…

"Orcs.. ambushed them You two are lucky not seen" said the young man as he continued " This is the outskirts of Geffen. Orcs must have been also here during the night of invasion, Let's just say we found you two survived the night".

"Valenarr, you think father and mother is alright" Vyse whimpered shaking in fear. She didn't said a word. "I know they will be." She said patting him on the head.

"We should be going' little lady.. this place is not safe either or would you come with us along with some fellows thieves such as yourself?" The young man said.

"It's better even we are thieves.. we live in survival that's the only way such a young novice like him should survive this time of desperate measures, just a suggestion. If he will come with us. Better be one of us." He added .

"wait we're coming' with you…!" She insisted and spoke to Vyse " Vyse yet I am a thief would you like to thread the path I take.? Its for your own good?" she asked. Vyse was so confused. And didn't said a word.

"We will come with you give him time ..this is very confusing for us." Valenarr.

" Very well we should be on our way.." The thief said as the rest of his fellow guildsmen take what's left on the wreckage.

"What's your name? " He asked the young novice ' Vyse"

"Vyse.. I will give you time to think, no one is young anymore at this time. Okay?" patting his head Vyse nodded and understood what he meant by it.

"We are goin' to izlude to take a ride to Alberta." Valenarr said.

The Thief smiled at her. "amusing we are heading that place to. But not to Alberta.'

" come with us or not? 'he smirked " Okay! We will!" annoyed by his arrogance valenarr grab vyse as the walk ahead of them. The Young man find it funny when she gets irritated.

"Are you foolish? Do you know where are you goin!" He pointed out.

She gets irritated and walk over him " Are you making fun of me!" she yelled up to his face. He just laughed and the rest of the thieves with him.

" ah . ..ah.. that's not a way to treat a fellow thief whou just helped you!" he smiled and pinched her cheek.

"AWWWW!" she pushed way his hand. "stop acting childish.. and besides you don't know the way cutie! " He winked and walk ahead before them.

_What an arrogant guy he is! _She said to her self Vyse just giggled "What's so funny!"

"Nothing!... I think he likes my sister" Vyse giggled. As the went to follow the lead of the rest heading to izlude during the rest of the night.

After a few hours.. they've reached the low land of prontera field.

"everybody stay down blow off your torches" The Boy thief warned them as they lower their head. "what is it?" valenarr asked "

"Shhhhhhh… we need to get to the izlude gates underneath the gate bridge their might be still orcs here look!" he said pointing up to the nearby entrance of izlude . the open field was covered with smoke it must have been the attack earlier.

" we need to get pass the border by izlude and it will be safe from there" he said

As the group pass that night they used the lower entrance underneath the bridge. Heading to izlude that night. They treaded along the city walls unseen until they saw the port boat.

"there it is ..!" said one of the thieves with them , they've reached the city safely inside izlude.

"Hault!" a guard saw them. "Hurry get into the boat!" the boy thief said. As he was trying to yell at valenarr she tripped

A group of soldiers and swordsman heading towards them, thinking that they're might be intruders, Valenarr's necklace fell off " wait!"

The from a distant someone a swordman saw her " hey! Wait!" It was the swordsman in prontera that night she encountered , he recog nized her because she came back running off with the necklace she dropped.

" WAIT!" he yelled trying to stop her

But the thief went back to Valenarr and grab her hand as the rushe towards the boat. "what are you doin!" the boy thief yelled at her.

" My necklace fell off!"

"there is not time for that !we are intruders here!We will be caught!" dragging her into the boat. Valenarr heard the familiar voice as the boat took off she saw the glimpse of young man's voice. It was the swordsman she saw earlier that night._ It was him again _she said.

"GET YOUR HEAD DOWN!" as a ray of arrows was trying to hit the boat from afar and splashed into the water.

" That was so dumb! Yeah!" everybody burst out of laughter. Valenarr remained seated in the corner of the boat " Hmph we're thieves alirght.. " she uttered. Vyse sat beside her

"what's wrong sis?" he ask " I saw the swordsman earlier the one who gave me back my necklace" she whispered somehow feeling sorry for herself with the mess they went into.

As the boat sailed for the coast of byaland isle. That dawn the boy thief saw her still awake will vyse sleep at the corner of the boat bridge

"You didn't sleep?" he asked and sat beside her. Valenarr didn't relied and look at his eyes.

He didn't mind her not to response he sat beside her and handed her a thick cloth

" You will get cold" he offered the blanket

" I'm not cold " she replied coldly

" You sounded cold yourself" he remarked stiffly as he sat beside her valenarr gave him a cold stare.

" Listen, I asked you to come with us but I didn't forced you " he said

" it has been my own decision to come with you there's nothing wrong with me" she said bluntly.

" You sounded you left some one have you?'" he asked.

Valenarr didn't replied " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. I was only trying to save you both from danger. Or else we might be get killed " he said. Somehow what he said was right, Valenarr looked at him slowly. She pat him at the shoulder and said " Thank you.."

He just smiled and took her hand off his shoulder "no need to thank me.. anything for a little lady" he replied. And took something out from his pocket.

"here.." he handed a covered clothe , Valenarr looked at him questioningly

and opened the cloth. A gemmed grimtooth dagger.

"I can't take this" she said

"Take it You'll be needing it to survive" he said and as the dawn breaks the sky become gray with a pitch of light as they can see the isle of byaland island.

"Napchore" he said

"huh?"she asked

" No its my name I'm Napchore" he said and smiled. And they've reached the byaland isle that daybreak.

"Why here?" she ask " we can find gems here and stay here for the time being" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Three – No need to Promise**

"_It was a dark tunnel heading down the draining cave of the dungeon, I don't know why pf all the places would we go here by hiding after the outbreak last night in the city of Prontera, Napchore remain calm and never look at my eyes after we spoke that dawn, I'm also more worried what happened to Vyse's parents, to think it has been a year for me yesterday". _Valenarr thought staring ta the blade she was holding in her hand, while follwing the rest of the group into the dark tunnel.

"Hey!" Napchore called her attention. Valenarr snapped from her thoughts , as Napchore pulled her arm " stop staringin space or we will get slipped down the tunnel " he reminded as he took back the torch he was holding.

"What's the purpose why are we here?" Vyse asked on of the thieves their with

" This has been the last place we can stay before going back to Morroc" one of their comrades said. " Why? You ask? Do you want to go back, or just come with us?" Napchore interrupted .

She didn't like the tone of his boice and gave him a warning glare to remain silent for the time being.

Somehow Napchore's voice echoed into the tunnel that shook the gorund " Be careful not to move" he whispered trying to avoid not to slip and each of everyone of them . Vyse leg's suddenly sliped down thesturdy teep rocks.

" Vale!" he yelled and something snapped and snatched his heels.

" Hydras!" Napchore yelled Valenarr then quickly grab hold of Vyse's arms.

But another tentacle then caught Valenarr's wrist, she took her Dagger and slashed of the large tentacle which snatch her arm, Napchore quickly slide his way dwon from where the were rying to garb hold on the slippery rock, he took his dagger and pierced it with venom on the hydra's hand that quickly loosen Valenarr's arm, she quickly let go and because of the gushing water down the tunnel Vale slipped .

" Hold On!" Napchore yelled , while the others try to grab hold of Vyse " Naph we cant grab hold for him for long!" said one of the thieves , "Hold on! Hold my leg first!"Napchore said to Valenarr while he drew out his small bow clinging from his back, "Use this !" he the threw his great bow and a couple of arrows to one of his comrades.

And then one of them took it just then Napchore slipped Valenarr yelled in fear he quickly took out his dagger and pierced it to the wall which was the only thing holding them together at the edge of the dark pit beside the tunnel.

"Hurry Guys, we can't hold much longer!" Napchore yelled, Valenarrr grabb tightly on Napchore's shirt " Don't look down" he mumbled trying tohold his breath and controlling the weight of them both as they are pinned to only one dagger pinned at the stone, as his fellow comrades kill the Hydra who almost drag them into the deep pit Shooting a couple of arrows at the water monster. Vyse's got loose and grab hold of one of the thieves. Sudden;ly the dager began to snap " Napchore!" valenarr began to panic .

The dagger snapped "Napchore grabbed Valennar tightly curled underneath his chest as they fall from the deep height of the pit. It was an instant moment of fear and death " Im' sorry!' he whispered and kiss her fore head while they were falling to steep height Valenarrr closed her eyes as they hear the yell of Vyse and the rest of the thieves calling their names.

"_is this the end of me…." _Her voice echoed in her mind.. there wa sonly silence even Napchore didn't move and just held her tightly. Then they splashed into a water.

Quickly Valenarr got loose from his embrace.. It was a deep impact. Valenarr surfaces " Napchore!" she called his name but there was no answer. It was only a shallow pinch of light coming from the glow of the crystal blue inside the cave. She swam quickly from distance as soon she saw the glimpse of Napchore's body floating at the shore of the rocks.

" Napchore !" she quickly pulled his body near her lap .

"Wake up!' she tried to slap his cheek to gain concoiusness, "please wake up!" He voice began to shake _NO! He can'e be dead! Oh Please … Spare his life he was only Trying to save my life! _Tears began to trickled down her cheek , she checked if her companion is breathing.

He was not.. Valenarr gave him air as she quickly gave a mouthful of air to be able to get his consciousness back. Again and again gave a strong thrust on his chest

" Napchore! Don't die on me! " she cried and took out the necklace she has inside her pocket trying to remember what her uncle said to her on that afternoon of her birthday..

"……."

" Vale…?"

Valenarr looked at his eyes he was gaing consciousness as Napchore shifted to his side and coughed the water out. " You're alive….."

"…. Vale…. Is that your name?" Napchore whispered and placed his palm on her cheek brushing of the tears in her eyes. Valenarr"s eyes gleamed with her watery eyes. .Napchore remained silent staring at her eyesand he smiled.

There was a blue glow of light reflect underneath the rocks of the rocks which gives a crystalic glow of light before them. "stop crying….I'll be fine." He said trying to scoot up his back to be able to sit beside her. " don't move" she said and noticing there was a sharp cut at the ream of his pants. " you're wounded.." she exclaimed" and Valenarr tear a piece of her mantle and tied the bleeding wound of his leg " It must have been the impact that caught my leg to be wounded.. don't mind it I'll be fine" he said trying to take her hand from treating his wound.

"Just rest for a while" She said softly , Napchore didn't said a word but just stared at her for a long time while she tend his wounds after that he fell asleep, Valenarr somehow observe that Napchore has a soft side he was not all arrogant and greedy just like any other thief she would know , he was just only trying to survive for what was happening from yesterday. And he was right his uncle was right.

_Maybe I need to be strong there is no need to wait for someone to help , Everybody dies before me.. and I should be going forward to. _She said to her self.

" vale?" he whispered

"You're awake?" she asked and giggled " I forgot you don't know my name I am Valenarr" she said and looked smiled at him " I'm sorry if im a bit to harsh on you. You see…"

" I know I undertstand.. no need to promise to protect me .. That's why you're cold you just don't show emotions in times of Danger" she said, Napchore was surprised what his companion said she was very determined with her words. "What must have been causing this?" she asked " It's a greater power that result from fear to greed. The king never know about this going to happen in Rune midgard. But there is this High wizard it was his vizier in Juno. Rhasalamed that monster. It must be true he posses a high power , he maust have awaken the Lord of Death.. that's what I heard from the cities " he told Valenarr.

It was the same Story before His uncle told her . after that Valenarr fell asleep. Without knowing Napchore went to find a way out of the underwater tunnel soon after she fell asleep.

It wasn't long enough to reach the upper surface ,Vale opened her sleepy eyes and find herself carried by the wounded thief boy, surprised and all shy , Vale didn't spoke a word and remained quiet so He didn't notice that she was already awake as Vale silently watch him carefully his eyes seemed so weakened by the pain of his wounds. but still he continued to climb over the buried rocks before them. While his other arm clings over Valenarr's weight She didn't thought this young man would help him yet he was wounded and weak at his state.

" don't stare at me…" he said as soon as he stop from few steps above he loosen up and she quickly let go. When he notice she was already conscious.

Vale didn't say anything. Napchore smiled at her and stretched his wouned legs.

"Don't force yourself" all that she could say. But all that he did is smile at her.

She felt uncomfortable with it and it was uneasy for her to answer or say something. His face hair was soaked with his own sweat , and all over his face. He sighed and rested his back.

" I told you not to force yourself" Valenarr said and went to his side she hold his arms, his sweat was cold and he was trembling, "See you are so weak. You wound may bleed to much" she added.

" How can we go out here? If I don't find a way" he said

" We will .. Im sure….."

"We wont!' Napchore try to move up but he collapsed and she caught him in her embrace. she got a close glimpse of his face , his eyes towards hers. Napchore stared at her closely to every contour of her face. She pulled back and so did he. Somehow she felt warm inside.

" maybe I just need to rest" he said softly trying not to show his sudden react, his face was all red.

"thank you for helping me.." she said Napchore didn't look trying not feel awkward she continued " you know we must have died there if it wasn't for you? I was about to flee to izlude that night to meet my uncle Vyse's parents I don''t know where are they now". Napchore look at her questioningly

" Why? Where is you family?" he asked.

" I was left alone I don't know where are they? Besides .. they are more like my real family.. I guess if I find them my parents must have passed away from this continuous chaos this time , maybe that's why they didn't said a word about my real parents and who they are, so they took me in" she said straightly

"You know you don't have to pretend that your sad or hurt .. valenarr .. is that right well that's' your name isn't it?" He asked

"yes it is.. " she said in a low voice. Napchore notice a sudden sadness in her reaction.

"Hey..things happen .. you'r not alone Valenarr . we live to survive and we mature to become strong. Always remember that" He said. It was the first time she saw him with a warm smile and said something encouraging even he was in pain at that time and move slowly beside her Napchore squeezed her hand.

Vale was all surprised to see a different person like Napchore being so warm and caring that moment. " I don't want to see a woman cry.. please" he said.

" why are you helping me?" she asked.

" Why would I leave you alone there stranded .. besides…' he was saying then suddenly they heard a voice from above. It was the rest of the thieves who was trying to find them. Which were calling there names..

"We're down here! Napchore is wounded !" She yelled.

Vyse and the others hung a long rope and Valenarr strapped it around Napchore's waist. She didn't looked at him as she lock the rope tightly. Valenarr could feel his eyes watching her closely as it was almost like an embracing him she could feel the streaks of his hair touch the side of her face as she strap and lock the rope clinging at his back.

Napchore hold her forearm, she suddenly shudders " Are you alright?" he ask noticing her awkward reaction . she just ignored him, " Okay pull him up! " she yelled back.

"what about you?" he asked. " I'll just catch up" she answered back.

As soon as they have Naphore above then they threw back in the rope to carry Valenarr out from the pit they both fell in. and reached for Valenarr's arm. As soon as she got up, suddenly there was a slash of light

"Ackk!" hit caught napchore's arm when he was trying to reach valenarr's arm. An tremble of thunder echoed inside the undersea tunnel.

"It's the Strouf!" One of the thieves yelled. Quickly Valenarr and Vyse hurriedly try to get Napchore to his feet his arm was bleeding ." ther is no time to loose! We must get out of here!" she insisted.

""Go! Take vyse out first I'll catch up!" he said

"Are you stupid you're wounded!" she gworled. "Come on guys!" Vyse said but suddenly there were a group of mermans almost got them surrounded.

"Go! Vale GO now!" Napchore yelled at her. " No! Vyse go with them!" She said to Vyse.

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled. And quickly Vyse went with the rest of the thieves.

"Are you stupid!" Napchore yelled at her. "I'm not leaving with out you!" she quickly took Napchore's " we have no choice!"

bythat moment there were surrounded by water monsters . The large mermans got them surrounded.

Weakened down with his wounds " Get behind me Vale " he took out his Damascus aas the merman strikes his trident..he quickly blocked it's attack. " Vale look for an exit!" he said , she then quickly kicked the large merman who was almost on top of the weakend thief and stabbed it with her own dagger. Napchore quickly got loose and took Valenarr's arm " Run!" he yelled.

The Strouf sent out sparks of lights near the watery cave… as it almost catches them. " We can't take that one! We're doomed!" she exclaimed.

" No there's a way !" He saw a large marine sphere blocking the other entrance. Quickly Napchore took out his dagger and threw it right accros the large explosive sphere….

"Duck!' not a moment to loose he grabbed valenarr and threw them selves far across the sphere and suddenly it exploded.

There was a tremble in the cave the marine sphere exploded near the large pillar stones under the base of the under sea tunnel. The two took off and ran as the whole ground started to cave him.

"hurry!"

The whole ceilingstarted to tremble as the rocky stones fell off. From above.. there were a couple of hydras along the route before them " Oh now what!" she said pointing at the larg water creatures " this way!" but it was a dead end there was a large hallow pit separating them form the other side of the cave.

" we have to jump! Take my hand!" he reached for valenarr's hand he looked at "hey look at me im wounded but we will make it! Trust me!" he said without doubt and counted…

"One!"

" Two!"

" three!"….

/Jumps/…

and they made it by the edge of the cliff quickly Napchore carried his weight climbing up to the other side and took valenarr's before them there was light the exit. " Valenarrrr!" it was Vyse and the others.

" lets' go!" he said to her with a joyous remark.. as they ran towards the beam of light and behind them the rocks fell in as the whole tunnel cave in..

" We made it!" she shouted with joy and hugged Vyse . Napchore gave out a big laught and brush his hair sweeping before the strong wind.

The rest gave out a high five to each other and a group hug .

"You're one of a kind Napchore!" said ne of his comrades and pat his shoulder " Awww easy im still wounded " he said

"We that stunt you did you didn't seemed to be wounded !" she smirked. And they laughed

He went to her and whispered "Well missy I did somehow love the way you revived me when I got drowned!' he teased and winked at her.

"Argh! You Idiot!" she screamed out furiously and walked away.

"Don't mind her Vyse…" he said patting Vyse shoulder. " We'll go to morroc and welcome you to the thieves guild " he said

"And she will like me somehow.. " he added…

" VYSE .. !Come with me you dimwit! Don't come with Him!" she yelled.

From a distant he just gave out a smile at her. it will be a long journey ahead of them and for Valenarr


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ill just edit for changes., i haven't notice it

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Four – Piercing Thoughts**

It as high noon they went back to the headed for Alberta, rumors spread across izlude there were only a few civilians left in the town, Its' seems every thing has been back to normal unlike the other night. They were mistaken as intruders sneaking into the city. It was normal by that time , but there were so many soldiers securing the gates of Izlude. As they dock the ship with a few passengers and civilians Valenarr looked back at the pier, thinking about the other night there was someone , the swordsman she met on the same night when she and Vyse got separated from Vyse's parents.

Valenarr's thoughts drifted across the sea. And her eyes towards the city which they were departing from

" _We took back the boat heading to Alberta , I'm wasn't sure if we made the right decision, Vyse and I , yet we hardly know Napchore and the rest of his party, I am a thief myself. But maybe it is the time of desperate measures." _She thought, as her mind drifted in her thoughts

" Valenarr.. you think mother and father is safe?" Vyse's asked , she looked at him and pat him on the shoulder. " I know they will be.. We will find them" she said. , noticing a glimpse of Napchore whowas staring at her when she looked at his direction, but then he looked away and went to the other side of the bridge.

"_what's with him he's been looking at me like that since earlier when where trapped inside the undersea tunnel?... " _She thought and went inside her cabin , she spent the whole day inside..

In Alberta..

" _We're arrived in Alberta peacefully, I just hope we can find uncle and auntie here," _she thought …" Vyse I'll be back " she said as they left the bridge

" where are you goin' sis?" he ask " No I'm comin' with you" Napchore insisted and took his pack with him. " I'll be fine by myself" she said but he didn't listen. " Napchore. You're still wounded.. Please I'll just look for some information… and.."

" and what? .. besides I'm just goin' to get some supplies to " he added. The boys laughed , Valenarr look at them with a straight face " very funny….!" .

" _what is he? Grr… he's starting to annoy me already.!" _She mumbled.

It didn't take long , Napchore remained quiet as they went to the nearby store,he didn't spoke that much.

" _We stayed that night in Alberta in a nearby tavern, I was thinking a , lots of things had happened. "_ Valenarr watched her comrades chatter in the tavern with a quick drink ,she stood by the window that night and watch the sky, Napchore was outside by port walk talking with young Vyse. She smiled and looked at her necklace "_Poor child , we will find your parents… wherever they are.."_ she said to her self as she watched over the two , Napchore seem to be teaching the young lad something with a self defense. He seemed to be calm and serious as he was instructing Vyse though she cant make out the words the were talking about, she seemed to be rest assured he was a good trainor for Vyse. Napchore look at her direction and smiled at her softly, Valenarr looked away and blushed. He must have notice she was watching that time, she looked back at the window but Napchore left Vyse and so Valenarr went outside " Vyse , you should get some rest" she said as she went towards her young cousin and pat him on the head , Vyse smiled " Vale…. I want to go with Brother" he said

" with napchore?... are you sure?..." she asked but there was a silence before Vyse replied . somehow his eyes seemed to be watery already " I know what I'm doin"

Valenarr felt a sudden sorrow for the little one and embraced him before he began to cry " Don't worry we will find them Vyse.. You will be strong. Where ever they are.. we will find them okay?" she exclaimed and brused the tears from his eyes.

"hey.. We adventurers we never cry… okay?" she said and smiled at him. Vyse hugged his older cousin and went inside. She watched young Vyse went inside the Tavern Inn.

She stared at the starry sky that night and sat on the staircase beside port walk

" Not yet sleepy?" napchore replied from behind. She looked behind and smiled.

"Nope I'm not" she said softly. He sat beside her that time. Valenarr didn't spoke a word

" I've been noticing you're quiet when I'm around" he said and smiled Valenarr didn't answer and moved an inch away.

"Are uou mad at me?..."

"…. NO silly… just don't ask things like that" she said but her face was so red.

Napchore laughed at her

"What's so funny?" she shot back while he bursted to laughter

"Nothing.. I just have this stupid thoughts…." He giggled

"what?" Valenarr gets irritated and pinches his arm " Awww!"he said but he was still smiling

"What!" she pinches him again

"I'm not gonna tell you!" and again " Awwww! That's get to far!" he said and grab her two hands

" What's so funny!" she yelled at him, Napchore just laughed " You know what…. You look so cute when you get irritated!"

"THAT IOS NOT FUNNY! You're making me irritated! Let go of my hands!" she shouted

Napchore just laughed at her, " Okay you wont let me go ahye!" the she bit him on the nose

"AWWWWW! ARE YOU KNOTS!" he screamed Valenarr just laughed at him but he seemed he didn't like it. As he covered his face because of the pain.

"Hey. I 'm sorry did that hurt?" she moved closer " can I have a look at it?"

" hmmm.. yeah" he sat down and valenarr move closer " let me see…" she said

"Ouch that hurts……" he whimpered. " Silly it's nothing bad" she remarked and moved away but napchore held her hand not to let go when she touched his face.. She felt a sudden shiver as they paused and cherished the moment staring at each other. He has beautiful grey eyes even he has a scar on his face but his was face was so calm. Valenarr stared to every contour of his face.

" Valenarr…" he said softly. She snapped from staring. And didn't said a word not even one.

He just smiled " You like me do you? That's why I laughed" he said.

" Are you stupid!" she said irritatedly. And shoved his hand " I'm going to sleep!" she said furiously.. and stood up and walked away..

" Wait!" he called back.

" _What is he thinking!... he's trying to get in me!" _

" Vale Please……." He said bvt she kept on walking. And then he caught her hand. Valenarr paused. She didn't looked behind her but then he pulled her hand and made her body drag back as he then embraced her tightly.

She didn't expect that Napchore would embrace her, there was a sudden shiver from her chest and inside her she can't even say anything.

" Slap me if you want…. I.. just… " he didn't continued what he was saying as his arms wrapped around Valenarr as the cld breeze of the port of Alberta blew that night under the starry sky, and the sound of the ocean splashed from afar.

"… Valenarr will you come with me?..." he said softly but he didn't let go.

" _What is he thinking?... Napchore I don't know what to say?" _she thought but her mind was blank..

" Napchore… what's wrong?" all that she can say. But obviously.. it was that moment was trying to confess that.

" Vale…" he lift her chin and then softly he kissed her. As his lips touch hers his arms tightened as he held her arms. It was a quick moment valenarr respond and kissed him back feeling his soft touch. He pulled back.

" Im sorry… I didn't mean .. vale…. Im fallin for you.." he said and asked

" Can I Love you?..." he asked Valenarr's thoughts drifted in space he just met her a few days ago.. and now this.

Questions left her mind . " Okay.. this is embarrassing.. we'll talk tomorrow" he said she just nodded her head and Napchore kieed her in the fore head.

He knew she responded to his kiss.

" Vale.." he said as he handed a witherless rose and put it on the palm of her hand.

Valenarr smiled " okay.." she said softly as he kissed her hand again. "I know it's the midst of war.. we'll go to Morroc tomorrow. I have also my own duties.. please come with me okay?" He asked again. Trying to look at her eyes she felt so confused. But she smiled at him. " Tomorrow.." she said as went inside Napchore just watched her went in. Valenarr went inside her room and looked at the window Napchore was still there that night and went by the port walk _" Napchore….." _she whispered the name of the man who was falling for her.

The next morning Valenarr opened her yes there was a streak of light peaking from the curtain window. She sat from her bed and saw a tray of bread and cream soup strawberries and a glass of juice on the corner table in her room. There was a small bottle wrapped in a velvet cloth valenarr opened it it was a small perfume, and a small brooch attached at the bottle she looked at the brooch carefully it was glowing inside. _" It 's compounded with a power inside"_ she thought

"Wow!" Vyse appeared beside her

" What are you doin talking like that so sudden!" she yelled

"Sorry.. but wow look at that.. it must have compounded of power hey…. That brooch is familiar?" he said and smiled at her " Oh I Seee! And how gave you this breakfast… I 'm starting to notice something" he said slyly.

"stop it! You silly"

"Its from big brother eh? That brooch of flash is his.. I saw him wear that in his cloak… how sweet!" valenarr threw a pillow at him

then Napchore went in the room" What's going on you two?" he said straightly

Vyse just giggled and went outside and smiled at his big brother " Vale get dressed..we'll be leaving" he said bluntly. Valenarr frowned as he left the room

"_what is he stupid.. ? last night he was so sweet what was wrong with him!_" she said to herself and got dressed.

It was a long day as they traveled from Alberta to the passage to sograt. They took a small wagon as Valenarr sat behind with Vyse and the two thieves, Napchore was on the coach,

"That's nap's brooch he gave it to you?" asked one of the thieves, while the other guy on shoved him " You stupid of course it's his he gave it to her right nappy?"

" Shut up!" he growled

but they laughed Valenarr just remained silent from embarrassment. They were teasing Napchore , Vale slowly understands why napchore doesn't show much of his emotions to people. He was trying to show Vyse how to be strong ,

Not long enough after the travel as the sky clouded over the dessert they've reached morroc. They stopped by near the city ruins.

"it's going to rain" she said , she thought Napchore was looking at her but her just took out the tent to cover the wagon before the down pour. She watched him carefully. She can't him being so quiet towards her

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled , The others was startled when Valenarr yelled at Napchore.

And the laughed and left

" Now they are arguing come on Vyse let's get to shelter" one of the thieves said.

Napchore smiled and winked at her .

" now you're laughing at me" she exclaimed

" Im shy…" he said

Valenarr thought it was funny and laughed " Thank you for this brooch" she said

" Oh take good care of it like you r necklace okay I'll talk to you later I'll just go to the guild house and see what I can do for Vyse" he said and before he left the wagon he kissed valenarr on the forehead and went to the ruins. As he put on his manteau and cloaked it as the rain became a down pour, Valenarr went to the others.

"_A few days have passed I've been watching Vyse as he continue his test as a thief, Napchore thought him the ways of survivals, now we are a band of thieves. We just stay in an old shack because within the town people mistaken us as bandits. But it was a time of chaos. A day or two I fell in love with Napchore with his strong will and determination, his friends didn't mind if we've been staying together for quit sometime but he never asked if I love him, I can still remember when he said to me if he can love me? He didn't expected an answer from me. But he cousin's mentor and there are things that is worth thinking than the relationship between us. Maybe that is why He never said anything about us." _It was the same words Valenarr kept on thinking but she never asked Napchore.. She just loved the way he hides his feelings and keep it in his heart.

It was the forth day that noon, Valenarr sat at the roof top of an old house near the ruins as she glared at the sunset. Below she watched the rest of her comrades and Vyse who seemed never asked again about his parents.

Below Vyse looked at Valenarr who was watching the sunset.

" Brother…" he asked Napchore and look at him " I know what's on your mind.. its you parents" he replied

" Not really.. I just believe we will find them I will find them for sure. That's what she said to me to believe.." Vyse added " I know you've been thinking a lot lately will you leave us Napchore?" he asked.

" No I wont " he said.

Then he went to Valenarr and sat beside the roof top " It seems so peaceful bvt it's not" He said, and he reached for her hand Valenarr looked at him questioningly " Somethings bothering you?" she asked.

" Yes. Valenarr… you must have heard the rumors reached in the city right?".

" I know.. even the far reach of the ruins has been sealed because of the awakening of the minotaurs. ". She said

" Yes, and yesterday I heard civilians fled to Aldebaran.. probably you family is there."

Valenarr' was surprised to what he just said and then he added

" Vale…. I.. I don't know the only way to defend you is.. can you come with me and I will bring you there . before….."

" Before what? Napchore.. Vyse must be eager to know that his parents must be there."

Napchore didn't answer, he somehow one of these days they will go on separate ways. He just squeezed Valenarr's hand, Vale looked at him his eyes seemed to be sad and dreary.

".. Napchore it's not that .. I just mean is.." Vale was trying to comfort him when he just loosen his grip holding her hand. And he went down the roof.

" Please what is it? I'm coming with you…" she said her voice was shaky and embraced him. Weakened by her embrace Napchore just hugged his beloved and kissed her to ease the tears in her eyes.

" When I become an Assasin I will defend you." He said, Valenarr just embraced him but her thoughts overwhelmed by what he just said. _He will leave me?_ She asked herself.

A/N: I dunno if this is lame… but it was supposed to be a part of the next chapter I just need to upload this because my files are getting erased. Sorry about my typos I was really typing it fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**ChapterFive – Parting signs**

"_I just stared at him as he walked away from me that afternoon, I don't if it would be the last time he embraced me in his arms" V_alenarr watched him as he depart from her sight as the sunset that afternoon. It's been a couple of days after each noon as she watched form the rooftop waiting for his arrival, as each passing day the city was under state of calamity, they barricade the passage of the morroc pyramids and the thieves guild moved outside the city gates, Vyse and the others stayed in the guild house, but Valenarr remained nthe nearby old shack where they shelter

One night she waited for him to come back during supper in the old shack She didn't said a word as Vyse and the two thieves settled at the table.

"You're to quiet.. he will return in due time valenarr" said on of the thieves. But she didn't answer. The three of them exchange looks as they watch her eat silently that night." Vale, He needs to go choose his path, we will take care of you" the other thief said.

"I know…. Don't remind me , it's not easy there's a war out there". She said and left the table. Vyse just watched her as she went to her bed. the young thief thought that she was right "She will be alright , she's right after all " Vyse exclaimed .

Upstairs She sat on the edge of her bed as she face the moonlight right outside her window. _Can we stay together? I thought I will never felt this being alone, but I guess I'm still am.._ she whispered in her thoughts_ I'm afraid that one day I will be alone. I don't know if we will stay forever., he wished for more power but not only to protect me, but him self_

Valenarr took the necklace of wisdom in her hand and memories flashed in her thoughts, as she closed her eyes. The scene of prontera field and the small cottage, Vyse , Her Aunt and Uncle , and the view of the sunset. And the same words her uncle would always remind her that she will not be alone as long as she believes.. the night they went to Prontera city during her birthday….

_The stunning lights glimmered the city as they celebrated a joyous feast during the coming of her age. It was that night.. and she went outside the inn…" Life is beautiful…" she whispered as she looked at her pendant , suddenly there was a strong wind and it caught her pendant off her hand and fell across the street. Valenarr went to the direction where the pendant fell off. She tripped and there was wolf in front of her. She didn't have the chance to move , as she slowly crawl back and tripped from behind she landed on her back, before the enormous wolf pounce on her, but there was a bright light flashed before her that blinked her sight as she fell on her back she heard a loud wolf cry she stared at the sky there was snow falling against her face. she cant see clearly because of the snow and the flash of light al the she saw and a glimpse of feathers fell from her side . _

………_."Valenarr.." she heard an unfamiliar voice she felt his hands held her back and into his arms "napchore.."she whispered his name as she opened her eyes before was a man she cannot she it clearly who was it but his eyes were deep brown and his black hair dripped fuzzy over his face he has a scar on the forehead. She can't utter words ner body was numb as the anonymous man pulled her out from the snow has was cold as she touch her face she moved her hand and felt he was wearing a metal glove "Who are you?" she utter " Don't speak… I will bring you to safety" he whispered ._

"Valenarr ….."

"Valenar…." She opened her eyes again as she felt a different hand touch her cheek and she saw his grey eyes and his ash hair . "Nap….?... Im dreaming?" she uttered and she smiled upon seeing he has returned. And found her self nestled in his arms.

" You fell On the floor…." He whispered., and carry her and placed her on the bed." I was dreaming someone carried me.." she exclaimed.

"Stop crying ," he brushed her tears from her eyes, Valenarr looked carefully, he was different , there were scars on his shoulders and he was cloaked with a rugged mail, and hooded cloak, and a pair of sharp metal shoulder pads. But he was wounded., Napchore sat beside her as he placed his jur at the side of the table .

"You've changed? And your scars?" she remarked with sadness on her face as she touched his wounded arms covered in stained bandage.

"I'm Fine… now that I'm here. my training wasn't easy and I've learned a lot" he said. As he stood up by the window, His image was more visible because of the moonlight his image was changed Valenarr didn't said anything and watched him as he stood by the window.

" Valenarr…. I Have something to say to you…" he said , she just listened and somehow she feared what he will say would bring them to different decision.

"I made an oath…. To serve the kingdom as stealth soldiers.. I've heard there was more to what was happening that causes the cities to fall down. after this war... maybe everything will be alright"

"they need you?... I Understand." She exclaimed

Napchore looked at her with pity. And then she asked " You will leave me?".

Suddenly the was a loud cry, that dawn , residents went outside from their homes , Valenarr went by the window and saw a crowd with lighttorches heading to the city gates. " GET YOUR THINGS QUICKLY!" Napchore said to her and took his jur as the two went downstairs, "VYSE!" she yelled.

"They're not here!"

"We must find them!" she said as she went b ythe door way Napchore grabbed her arm " no! you stay here!" , suddenly

There was a sound of turmoil coming from with in the walls of the ruins. "Look!" someone shouted from the crowd of bystanders in the nearby ruins. Valenarr quickly snapped from his grip and went to the crowd of bystanders

" Vale! Stop!"

"GOOD LORD! SOUND THE SIREN HOLD THE CITY GATES!" .

They saw a horde of minorous was heading over the direction of the morroc town. " Majorous! And his legion!" The panic bystanders rushed into the streets and out of their homes . Napchore quickly went back against the stampede of people to get her to safety.

"Valenarr!" Napchore shouted from a distance

"Napchore….! Its Vyse and the others… in the thieves guild! Hurry!" quickly she went to the direction of the ruins. He lost the sight of her .

"Vyse!" she yelled and called his name. then people were coming out from the thieves guild out.

" Flee from this place lady!" said one of the thieves who came out from the door. But she continued and went in.. " Vyse!" she called his name

"VALENARR!" Napchore went across the stampede. And soon there was a fleet of knights assasins rushed into the entrance of the city .

"Napchore! Stop!" said one of his fellow assassin " She is in the thieves guild .." he tried to break away from him . but there raging legion of was reaching the city.

"Let me go!... my woman is in there!"

"THE HORDE REACHED THE OUTER ENTRANCE OF THE GATE" one of the knights in command shouted.

"Look Out!" Then there was a rumble of rocks that rolled from the stone. Quicly the two assassins doge way from the huge rock . the ground shake with a sound of thunder it was a large minorous who strike his hammer. Napchore leaped from the other side as the other assassin rolled from the other direction. He quickly dashed and slashed his jur inflicting the large creature with poison. , It Growled . and shoved off Napchore that drag him to the wall.

The other assassin began to strike his move slash its upper arm as the Minorous was about to strike his hammer fall again. Napchore quickly went up to his feet , partial wounded he didn't mind if he has a broken bone from that impact.

He took out a red gemstone and chant a magic spell . suddenly there was a glowing aura inflicted on his jur, as he quickly took his mighty strike against the minorous and used his venom dust, weakens the enemy. , Napchore lost his balance and fell in the ground, just before the minorous was about to strike his hammer fall. Suddenly , park of light flashed infront of him , a knight strike a bash against the titan monster. And made it of balance as it's legs was wounded. " I will hold him off go get the others to safety!" said the knight.

" Brother!" Vyse appeared from the site o fthe battle and run to his mentor

" Vyse! Where is Valenarr!" he asked and went up to his feet.

As the minotaur fell down . The knight went to them .

"Knight… take this young boy with you." Napchore insisted. " No brother… im not leaving with you" he said

"Take him out of this place he is looking for his family as well." He added the knight understood him.

" let's go now.. " the knight took vyse with him as he straddle him on his peco peco. As soon as they were about to leave.

" Napchore!" it was Valenarr who appeared beneath the thick cloud of dust.

"Valenarr!" quickly Napchore grab her arm " Knight take her with you!" he called back.

" I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled at him

"NO YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!" he said

"NO I WON'T GO!"…

"…… I DON'T' NEED YOU HERE!" Napchore yelled at her as he drag her furiously against the wall. Valenarr gasp and paused his eyes was so cold.

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND… VALE.. I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU!" he yelled at her face his eyes were cold as ice and his voice made her tremble. There were tears trickling on the side of her cheeks.

Suddenly the ground trembled . there was another minorous approaching their direction. Napchore disappeared from her sight behind the thick cloud of dust.

"NAPCHORE!" she yelled , but the tremble cause her to loose her balance and rocks rolled before her before she can reach Napchore.

The knight can't seem to see the sight of her " WHERE IS SHE?" he coughed the smoke was so thick " hey kid don't leave here I'll get her" The valiant knight got off from his steed and went into the thick smoke.

" My lady!" he called her… behind the clearing smoke she was not there..

"She was gone….." then at his feet he saw a small necklace It fell off , she must have fled to safety.

. It was hers. To his surprise it was familiar to him

" No!...It can't be….." he looked everywhere she was no where to be found..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Six –A night's fallen angel **

"_A Huge cloud of smoke covered the city of Morroc, citizens flee from every directions. Everything around me was disaster; I took a piece of rug and covered my face. i, rushed to the southern city gate , hearing the screams and of people from every direction cause me fear but . From the distant north I can see the horde of minorouses in the battlefield " _Valenarr watched from the horrid sight. From an isolated location outside the city gates

"_Napchore…………………"_

She whispered, watching the fiery smoke of the ongoing battle beyond the northern part of the city., there were torches and wagons below . It must have sent by the king to bring people to a safe nearby shelter.

. She was about to climb down from the hill top but she stopped it reminded her what Napchore said., that they can't be together unless _" all of these things must to have an end.." _She thought "It's no use running away…………………………"

"Good Bye… "she whispered and wrapped her face underneath the cloak, she went down to the other side of the hill, away from the crowd of citizens. And took another path.

The desert wind was cold that night, shivering from the strong breeze of wind , she felt so weakened on her knees the whole night and hungry.

Slowly struggling against the night breeze and the dust of Sograt, although tired and weak, all that keeps her awake is her thoughts of yesterday but it would never stop her from thinking about him and the last words he said that bothers her mind .

She fell down on her knees but she still kept on going but not for long she fell on her knees . tears began to fall on her cheeks

"I don't' know where I will go.. Why is this happening to me! Why me!" She cried helplessly

It was high noon, the scorching heat of the sun dried of the sand, by the old port of Pharos in Comodo , There were two men at the old port , a Blacksmith who was busy restocking his goods in his cart before to board on a ship which will sail in izlude port .

"You know, Jhayz that will take us years to and the heat would make me black as coal , Will you just Hurry up!" Said by the irritated rogue , l

Leaning his back on the post of the tent covering his face with his cowboy hat.

"What do you mean "US!" you idiot" he yelled at him and threw a large apple towards his face and caught ,he darted a tongue at him (/e4)

"NICE CATCH MORON!" Jhayz implied and added "Gunner, If it wasn't for you insisting to go to morroc yesterday we don't have to be stuck here. Good thing. we haven't yet arrived there, since the turmoil last night."

"Why blame me?... Well I just want to take my training here as a rogue and not to that city, since I'm not VENDING anything like your junk! Hahaha!". Then he threw out a bottle of water at him. But he caught it again.

" Hahaha….. Can you aim much better ON THE HEAD?So I can't catch it! Oh and thanks for the water" he laughed at him.

BOINK!>

Jhayz threw a banana at him " AWWW! You Freak !that hurts . You're getting to far! What is this what am i? a Yoyo?"

"I thought you that would make monkeys shut up!" Jhayz laughed out loud. Gunner didn't answered he was getting irritated waiting for hours under the heat of the scorching sun. He took a sip of his bottled water .

His apple in his hand was sliced into half, a dagger was thrown hitting the pole of the tent.

"JHAYZ THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Gunner yelled at him, but jhayz stood up on his feet and look over the direction behind gunner. He look over the direction where Jhayz was looking, he slowly took out his gladius from his belt.

"Gunner don't … " Jhayz slowly moved further to calm the cloaked man , thena strong wind blew off the cloak revealing ..

" A woman!" the two gasped.

"Miss calm down" Jhayz was trying to get close, but she threw a stone at him.

" GIVE ME FOOD!' Valenarr yelled at them.. Then the two look ed at each other and laughed ..

"GIVE ME FOOD!" then she threw another stone at Gunner. 'Whoa! Okay Okay!" he picked up an apple "You Hungry little lady?" he teased throwing the apple across the air and catches it again.

Valenarr quickly was trying to get the fruit from his reach, but Gunner was making fun of her.

"GUNNER STOP IT!.. don't make fun of her!" Jhayz said.

The hunger thief was trying to get what she wants but, Gunner was trying to out smart her.

Then he threw a punch that smacked directly on his face. He fell down Jhayz went to Gunner while Valenarr took the apple and began to eat it.

"Look at her.. she's very hunger like haven't eaten since yesterday!" Jhayz said .gunner sat up holding his aching jaw . "She's one strong thief for a girl!"

The hungry thief just didn't mind what they were saying. Jhayz reached for the bottle water and handed it for her reach. She took it and started to drink off her thirst

"She's' scary!" Gunner said

Suddenly behind her the soil began to rise up "GET DOWN!" quickly Gunner nabbed Valenarr away from the sandman and Jhayz took his Light epsilon and strike a hammer fall at the sand creature and the dust blew off.

"A Sandman! Are you hurt?" Gunner asked suddenly before Vale stood up on her knees a sting pricked her .

"Acck!" she screamed . gunner threw his gladius at the scorpion that bit her.

"She's got bitten! Jhayz!"

the rogue guild master went outside from the underground shelter " What is the commotion about! The ceiling is shaking downstairs … and who is that woman!".

" Smith Lato we found he looking for food and there was a sandman earlier" Jhayz exclaimed.

"I'm…. I'm Fine .. " Valenarr Mumbled and she was trying to get her balance.

"Don't force yourself are you insane you were bitten!" Gunner tried to assist her from sanding

"Leave me alone! I was bitten several times last night ….I'm just hungry" She shot back. Smith Lato went to them " Young lady we don't like intruders here where are you from thief?" he asked her straightly. Valenarr looked at him straight in the eyes coldly.

"I……am …………hungry!" she answered boldly. Suddenly she collapsed and caught her balance

" I told you she was bitten" Gunner implied.

Smith Lato laughed " Yes she was , Gunner call two helpers downstairs and tell our servants to fix food and bed for our Intruder."

Gunner went downstairs and came back with two men with him Take her downstairs" he handed the unconscious Valenarr.

" She's must have escaped last night's turmoil in morroc" Jhayz exclaimed.

"Yes. … she probably crossed the sograt desert the whole night and survived . Smith Lato said.

"She's a strong girl," Jhayz exclaimed

"Yes she is… and can make one fine Rogue" he insisted.

As she opened her eyes , she found myself lying on a soft matress. In a sturdy room. Valenarr sit up from her recumbent rest.

The room was dim with a small lamp lit from a distant cup board . and from a small table beside her bed was a plateful of roasted beef and corn and vegetables and a warm bowl of soup. She noticed her leg was bandaged and find herself wearing an old robe , her clothes were set on a the other table at the corner of the room.

Valenarr slowly walked towards the corner table, she found her grimtooth dagger placed on her clothes " My brooch? My necklace?" she looked in her pockets but it wasn't there.

Someone was knocking at the there, there it opened. Valenarr took her dagger and aimed it at the direction of the door.

Gunner and Jhayz went it " Wait!... put that down…." Jhayz said. Slowly Valenarr stepped back and sat her bed, she placed her dagger down , she was still shocked.

" We found you outside the beacon light house remember? You threw a punch on my face I'm Gunner and this is Jhayz " Gunner said and Jhayz elbowed him at the stomach to stop saying unnecessary words.

" We found this… " Jhayz handed the brooch at her.

" There's nothing more?" she asked softly.

"Nope that's the only thing you 've dropped when you fainted. If you're wondering this is the beacon pharos light house. " He said

" I'm in Comodo…" she added and reached for her brooch

"Yes.. and you walked that far? You slept the whole day since this noon." Gunner exclaimed

"Uhm… just rest if you need to.. oh and the guild master of this shelter.. said that you should take as much rest as you need. Please have your supper. Well be just outside if you need us." Jhayz said as the two of them stepped out of the door

"Wait… where am I again?" she asked with confusion in her eyes

"… the Rogues' Guild House me lady." He said and they left.

Valenarr took the dagger in her hand and stared at it. She sighed realizing now, her path leads her to be on her own.

After that night she ate her meal, she put on her clothes back and recline back on her bed. " I wonder where are they now?" she said , somehow it cross to her mind, the dream she have the other night, it wasn't Napchore who held her. " is it a sign?.. because all of this will happen?" she asked her self.

"_What path awaits me? What brings me here?.. "_ she thought. And above her she notice a small cascading window on the ceiling revealing the night sky. She stand up on her bed and took a peak, she saw the Blacksmith and the rogue were having a night drink conversing with each other. She started to listen.

" Good thing she made her way here. poor girl… " Gunner exclaimed and took a sip of his mug as well.

"……She has a high spirit., It reminds me of Lyan. I wonder what happened to him the other night in Morroc" Jhayz wondered

" Yeah,..He was sent out, I also thought we can meet him here, ………..That girl yeah, was like him, The guy he has everything , one of the best knights of the defender of emporium of Valkyrie. He must be proud his Majesty have him in the highest honor. ". Gunner said

"Yeah.. but he still a lonely guy..."

"Lonely ? hey. What was it about his mysterious obsession.." Gunner asked

" Nah… he would always say that.. he was looking for some thing. He's not happy" jhayz said.

"Can I join you?" Valenarr went outside

" I see you're still awake " Jhayz implied and offered her a small stool to sit. " No , its ok, I rather sit on this ledge" she said

"You seem doin well? How is your feet?" Gunner ask " Oh it's cured I'm feel great already , it enough rest for me

"By the way I'm….."

"Valenarr… We know we saw your name etched behind the brooch." They said

" Oh yes, It was written there.. I forgot" she said softly

" It must have been a gift for you?... care fo r a drink?" he offered a mug with ale

" yesh. It is.. it was froma friend of mine.. .. we parted ways already" she said

"Parted?... what happened to you yesterday are you from morroc? " Gunner asked.

" Yes, but originally I lived at the outskirts of Prontera field, me and my foster family.. since a couple of weeks ago, you must have heard the turmoil, when orcs invaded the walls of the city, I met a thief afterwards and took me with him , that's why I survived ". She said

"…….and this thief is the one you got separated with?" Jhayz asked

"…… I don't know if he is alive.. if he is.. we can't be together……" she said lastly

'Cheer up meLady. We also have different stories. Look at us.. what binds us is our bonding." Jhayz exclaimed

"Yes that's true.. you know valenarr you remind us of our friend… right jhayz?" gunner said

"Yeah. He was looking for someone…. he met during the rage of chaos, he saw her but didn't have a chance to get her tosafety. He was like you Valenarr, but he kept ongoing.. until this war would stop" Jhayz said

"Yes ,there are four of us. Though we are from different classes, but we have one aim….. to protect right jhayz" Gunner laughed

Valenarr smiled somehow even the two drunken buddies talk that much, it made her ease the sorrow she has.

"Can I join your bonding gentlemen?" she giggled

"There it's the first time we saw you smile!... yeah most certainly melady you are welcome "

The three of them started to laugh

"I'm also searching for my path.. I want to be stronger.." she exclaimed

" You know you are pretty strong, you punch like an overgrown man" Gunner remarked

" Don't you want be an assassin?..." jhayz asked

"…Are you stupid she's already here.. and you asked her to be an assassin!"

"… it's okay.. I don't want to… an assassin left me…. " Valenarr said softly

"Hey it's okay…. We will be a band of Brothers and sister… hahaha cheer up Valenarr" they said

"Call me Vale…" Valenarr smiled

"Okay Vale.. WE DECLARE THAT!...This is your last night you'll be wearing those thief clothes , because tomorrow you will me One heck of a Rogue okay? CHEERS!" and the three laughed,.

Valenarr stared at the night sky. She hoped it would be a start of her new life.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Seven – A Frozen dream**

The rising sun peaked of the glittering waves of the ocean, as Valenarr stood at the highest roof top of the beacon pharos light house. And open her hands as the salty breeze blows her hair off her face , her red mink coat glides against the strong breeze. Her eyes glimmered at the morning sky .

"_Two weeks have passed I wonder what happen to the boys.." _she thought, Jhayz and Gunner went back to Prontera, by sail , they were insisting her to come to meet their friend, but she refused she has a lot of thing in her mind and something she must do. She told them that she will just go there to find them... Within two weeks. Valenarr stayed in the coast of Pharos , Nurtured by her unlikely past during the past few months and now a rogue .

She sat at down as her thoughts drifted sailing against the open sea. It was her thoughts from last week……

recalling what she was told ………………..

It was after days of training , it was her last day , Smith Lato called her by the mezzanine room

" Valenarr…"

"Yes mentor…" Valenarr walked inside the room, Jhayz and Gunner was about to bid farewell and they were waiting for Valenarr. She looked more mature and stronger, wearing a red mink coat and a coiled leather belt on her waist and a metallic wristband on both hands.

"Nice you look bad!... When we scouts the streets of Prontera.. We will be feared" Gunner praised

Jhayz poked him at the head "Idiot! We are not bullies… put that in your head!"

Smith Lato laughed "He is right about that, We Rogues. Though we are spies behind the shadows.. we use it for good reputation……. Gentlemen can I have a conversation with her?" then the two went outside.

" We'll just pack our things, we'll wait for you upstairs" Jhayz said, and she nodded "Alright.."

" Valenarr come with me" Smith Lato said , and she followed her mentor at the end of the hall , there was a dusty cabinet he opened it and took out a covered weapon,

"Here.. this will be suited for you..: he handed her, Valenarr removed the covered cloth . It was an elegant looking saber and its handle has been jeweled with a magical card.

" It's been enchanted with the spirit power of a hydra and a skeleton worker monster.. This was my most powerful saber. I used this once when I was sent out to defend the emporium Castle Danauwood in Payon ". He said

" I can't have this…." She said

"…. So you can't be a rogue then…… Valenarr you are the first Strong Female rogues I trained. Please accept this. I can see a full potential in you. Let's say you have a heart of a strong warrior. Take good care of this.." he added "…. Leave your past behind you.. because that will be your weakness." And he continued..

" It's.. the assassin….. forget him for now…. you remind me of my daughter.. she was killed it was 2 years ago. She is a spunky thief like you., she has this relationship with this assassin, before they were both thieves. My daughter follwed his footsteps. He was trying to lure her away because it was still in the midst of war.

" She died…?" vale asked softly " It was an encounter with The Doppelganger , The assassin was about to be stab from behind she blocked doppel's attack and pierced her heart right thru with the assassin's body, they both have died."

Valenarr gasped when hearing such horrid story. She understood what he was trying to say to her.

It was that noon she bid farewell to her comrades as they sailed back to the port of izlude. It was her intentions.. she was planning to go back to the place she last saw Napchore.. in Morroc.

The old city was still like a ruins of war, there wereonly a few people left , as she walk the dusty streets the whole city was gloomy some people would not stare at her and hide their faces. Wrecked stalls and burnt roof tops and rumbles of rock changed the domestic city.

She went back to the old shack, when she used to stay with her young cousin Vyse. Memories flooded her thoughts but she didn't cried , tears only trickled on her face . and there she stood from the old rumble Napchore was last seen fighting with the minorous.

She stood in silence..

" Child…" and old crippled woman went to her

"yes granny? What can I do for you?" she asked politely

" Are you looking for some one?" the old woman asked

"no , Granny I was just looking around.." she replied

"Last month there was a Good looking man looking for someone here. He would stay in this spot the whole day until the sunsets. He was asking a few town folks who have returned her showing a small pendant necklace. He said it belonged to a young lady thief ."

Valenarr looked at her questioningly " Tell me Granny what does he look like? Is he an assassin?".

" Don't listen to that old woman me lady.." a middle age man interrupted the conversation.

" She felt pity for the man who was looking for someone" and he turned to the old woman " Granny she is a Rogue she is not a thief.. go get inside "

"Sorry about that.. People here are just looking for survivors. " the man said

" Who was the man she was telling me?'

" Oh he was a noble knight, Granny is right he would stay here looking for her"

" I guess so I thought it was somebody else.. thank you " she said

"… if you're looking for assasins , I've heard the chief of this city was given orders that they were sent probably in the northern part of midgard. In aldebaran I think , well that's what I've heard. But they will be scouting the lands of alde . maybe because of Rhashalamed's sudden attacks. " He said

" I have heard about that too.. thank you for the information" she said and left the old town of ruins…

"_When I was heading back to Pharos after my search in Morroc, That night I was supposed to leave the guild house. , I went outside that night by the bridge and watched the starry night sky above the coastland _ " I wont see stars like this if I go to Prontera once again" _I've said , the only thing that matters to me that time is to find my cousin and my family to assure their safety. The civilian was right Rune- Midgard is in peril, maybe that's why I was evoked with stronger power , each of us. I was thinking to serve the land as one of its protectors from this evil uprising by this master wizard……." _Aldebaran…. Hmm…. Is he there?... is he alive?" _so many questions sarted to confuse my mind, I sighed and stared at the night sky for calming my thoughts."_

Suddenly she notice a peculiar dark object flying in the sky " it must be just a familiar" she thought but the winged creature splashed down from the distant beach of kokomo " a Bat won't splash in the water like that!" quickly she went her way down to kokomo beach that night.

From the cliff above Valenarr slowly sneak in the darkness of the night. Behind the rustling leaves of the cliff. She heard a soft voice crying, Valenarr moved to geta closer look and went down the cliff. The winged creature somehow was drinking by the shore and it was crying, a succubus, a soon as the female demon stood up from it knees,

Valenarr nabbed her by her back, it flickered in mid air as it carried Valenarr's body " What are you doin' here!" she threathened as she drag her weight making them splash in the water. The succubus shrieked . Valenarr drew her saber and pointed at the demon's face " Please mortal spare my life!" she cried.

" Why would I spare you, and what is your business here. who summoned you!" she yelled

" Please!..." cried by the helpless succubus

"SPEAK! OR I WILL TAKE YOU HORNS OFF!" she yelled

"…Please….!i'm looking for my mate…..incubuc……….." the creature cried.." I was told to fly over comodo to sent out fire..by my master… If not he will kill my mate…."she pleaded

"Rashalamed……?" she asked but still aiming the tip of the blade at her forehead.

"Please…. I just rather die to see him first than to be my master's puppet " she cried.. Valenarr felt pity over the creature. As if it has no choice of its own. But it was a monster.

"I cannot let you go. Because you were sent out to cause a plague in Comodo." She said sternly.

The creature cried like a helpless woman .." ….. If you can't set me free.. I will abide on your conditions. Just let me see my beloved." The creature pleaded for her for it's life.

" I will set you free but return to where you belong.. If I Spare you, you will vow to spare lives of innocents, No harm shall be done". She said

"I shall return back to Glastheilm with my beloved , but please bring me to the Northern alps to find him..just spare me.." she cried kneeling down at her feet . valenarr has no choice but she can't even set the creature free.

"Here…" she took out a small dirk and she cut of her horns and cried in pain and handed it to Valenarr.

" Let me sleep for a while and I shall find me tomorrow , this is my word. I cannot use my powers with out my horns." The succubus said.

So that night she tied the succubus feet at in an abandoned hut at the kokomo beach, she warned her not to show herself to any soul ..

Valenarr thoughts drifted back to reality that morning, as the sun awakens from the sea. It was early sunrise. She looked over the western sky, the Kokomo beach is visible from the top of the light house . It was very confusing for her since the encounter last night.

" The northern alps.. it's the Lutie hills.. " she sighed she knew it was very dangerous it's near the cursed city of Juno. And to think she was to help a summoned creature by it's twisted master. Fear and worry clouded her mind. Why did she agree to a stupid agreement? But somehow she felt pity for the weak creature. "they were like puppets…." She said and its near Aldebaran.. it would be hoping she could see the assasin again and her family.

The Early morning was lightening the sky , she left and went to the creature in Kokomo Beach., before her friends arrived that morning to bring her to Prontera.

" _I've remain silent as the creature carried me as we flew across the hills of mijolnir.. I saw the land of rune midgard before my eyes. I don't' know if I did the right thing and put my faith for the creature. But she remained loyal to me. And address me as mistress. The horizon up north of the foot hills of mijolnir, I saw from the distant. The majestic sky city but it was covered with thunderclouds.. it was Juno. Chills began to crawl up my veins. It was fear and cinfusing, and the shivering blizzard clouds up ahead"._

"Mistress… cover your self.. the air is cold" said the creature. Soon after that she landed me in a elevated hill top overlooking the small town of the snow village of Lutie. She looked behind her..from the high land she saw smake and tents far beyond the borders of aldebaran.

" I'll just stay here. This is beyond where I go." Valenarr said and looked at the foul creature and handed her horns "You're free this is your horns take it…."

The succubus cried.. " I'm free? You spared my life.. and I will take my promise" she pushed vale's hand and refused to take back her horns.

" Go…. Now"

" Some how fate will repay you kind mortal. Thank you" said the Succubus. and flew to the trees.. Somehow Valenarr wasn't at ease at all, the female beast because it didn't flew across the sky.. but to the trees..

she followed it where it was heading .

The Succubus went in an open field in the Lutie Field and took out a dead branch and chant come kind of spell Valenarr remained hidden underneath the bushes. Suddenly there was a small Vortex. Appeared before the creature.

An incubus appeared and the female beast embraced the wounded incubus. " Why have you summoned for me?. You must be here!" The incubus said to her wife " We must go… I made a vow.." she said

"Where are you horns?" the incubus asked

" I cannot use my powers already. Lets flee this mortal world my love. Flee from the hands of the master.." she cried

" Sh…… he is too powerful I cant defy his powers….."said the incubus

Suddenly in the midst of the snow there was a powerful light Valenarr hid herself closer to the near bushes and watched

"INSOLENT FOOLS!" a threatening voice frightened the two demons

It was a Dark high wizard his aura was glowing with dark power his eyes were evil, Valenarr gasped at the sight of Rhashalamed.

The Twisted wizard cast a jupitel thunder at the incubus.

"NO!... Master forgive me… please spare his life!" cried by the succubus. But he kicked of the creature merciless and threw its body across the snow ..and shards of cold bolt pierced at the wings of the two demons.

"NO ONE WILL DEFY ME…. YOU TWO ARE A DISGRACE AND WEAK!" Then he bestowed his staff of soul . And chant a power spell.. Suddenly an illuminating light beamed against the weakened demons.

"No!" Valenarr quickly appeared from behind.. And swiftly snatched his staff of soul.

"Rogue! You fool!"

Valenarr threw his staff far across from his reach. "You stupid girl!... My Lord of vermillion will not cease even you snatch my staff!"

But the elusive rogue didn't pay attention to his blabbering.. She quickly dashed his behind.. " YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME GIRL!" he laughed and used his sight spell.

Valenarr reappeared she was behind him but she was about to stab him from behind, and it slashed his arm..

"ACCCK! YOU MEDLING FOOL! WITH THIS WOUND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" he growled angrily.. she almost forgot about the two demons who was about to die..

"MISTRESS RUN!' the dying succubus said as she was still pinned in the cursed light " RUN!"

Then there was a beam of light the whole area exploded into oblivion, making Valenarr threw her body across the snow. "HAHAHAHA! AND YOU HAVE A KINDRED HEART FOR THOSE MONSTERS!" Rhashalamed laughed, The wounded Rogue got up o her feet, all she knew is she is in her own battle field

"You're brave girl I didn't thought a rogue would wound my arm.. Then he summoned back his staff that flew across to his reach.

" Let's see how well quick you are!"

Quickly Valenarr dashed from his sight but he used his power and made her reappeared , and chant a spell which cause the ground to shake and suddenly ice started to blister from the ground and towards her. It almost caught her body. But the frost only caught her leg.

" You love my pets do you and I shall give you one! Die weakling!" he laughed horrifyingly and suddenly there was a large vortex….

Fear shocked her before her eyes as the large beast was summoned before her Rhashalamed laughed and he teleported as he disappeared leaving Valenarr stuck in the ice.

It was the Garm before her.

Valenarr wasn't able to move and was trying to move , as the Large Montrous Wolf was about to pounce her, quickly she got loose from the ice, and rolled across the snow. She dropped her Saber from across the snow.

Not thinking another option, Valenarr quickly was trying to reach her sword . She was almost got smashed by the Garm But she pierce her saber thru its paw. The Giant wolf growled. Valenarr stood up, but the It's other paw strike Valenarr and drag her across the snow.

Her leg was bleeding. She was thrown far across.. Making her fall on her back numb by the cold blizzard snow fall she tried to reach her pouch to get a fly wing to make her teleport to safety, but with the strong wind it blew off from her hand

" NO!" She cried . and before she sat up high above the air it was The Garm as it was almost going to strike her. She shrieked. In a split of time she thought of it was the end of her… there was suddenly a bright light and a clash of sound before her. it blinded her sight , yet she cannot see clearly her body was numb, everything around her was motionless. _This is my dream…… it is…_ she said to her self

She was trying to clear her eyes then she heard a loud Roar from the Garm as it was Battling with some one.

Valenarr can't move she moved other other side..and she saw. A shield was thrown a cross the ground. _Someone is here.. _ then she remained motionless as she continued to hear the clash of metal battling against the beast …..

_I am going to die?...am I.. she looked at the sky it was grey and the snow fell on her face .. I wish….. I wish……._ Then she shifted her head to the other side, trying to clear her sight somehow..

she saw someone behind the trees.. it was a man holding his jur looking . it was an assassin, his hair was the same as the snow.. " Napchore…" she whispered "Am I Going to die?I'm seeing things already..

suddenly there was a man " You okay?" she can't see him clearly but he dug her body out of the snow, it was a pair of deep brown eyes.. it wasn't Napchore. But it was warm, and made her feel safety He was armored in his silver chain mail.. "a knight……?" she uttered " Don't speak you're hurt badly. .the knight brushed off her hair of her face. " You know miss, you are very brave…. Don't die on me…" The knight said before she lost her consciousness. And he embraced her and in his arms and used his manteau to keep the her warm

" Please stay awake … don't die on me……"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry writer's block took me like weeks…. I dunno if how will I put this story in a different ending. Something will be changed in the near updates. Things aren't just the way it seemed to be

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Eight – In the arms of a stranger**

_I felt an aching twitch on my shoulder as I opened my eyes I found my self lying in a small room covered with thick blankets and my arms with bandages. _"Bruises…. You should rest…" a deep voice from behind spoke

_I looked at him my sight was blurry across the other bed was a man who was medicating himself he removed his chain mail from his armor and unbuttoned his shirt underneath, removing his greaves and took a small towel from a small basin. He was the knight who helped me from the near death I was trying to say something but my throat hurts I wasn't been able to utter words _

"Don't' speak just rest it must have been the impact of the frost dive that made you have that soar throat and fever" the knight went up and sat on her bedside, he touched her forehead "Oh.. you should need some rest.". he leaned forward and looked closely at the wound on her forehead. Valenarr felt uneasy looking straight at his eyes he was a total stranger,

" You wounds are still open. I'll have a maid to attend to you. He smiled softly, She can't help but look away her cheeks began to blush as he was about to leave the room

_What is he a pervert? Well he seemd so familiar.. yet the only thing I can remember is…. I know I saw Napchore earlier…_

"w aa…..i e…rrrr" valenarr can't put up to words she was going to say "I forgot to tell you its been a day you were unconcoius. I found you almost dead in the lutie slopes. Before Garm was about to kill you. What were you doin' there?" The knight looked at her questioningly. And he sighed "I know its too much… you cant speak.. just rest and stay indoors okay? I will be questioned why I have a rogue guest in the guild house Good evening my lady." He smiled he went up to her bedside and kissed her hand.

Valenarr sat up and pulled her sheets , she was trying to utter words.. "….ugh.. who …. You…" she said in a low voice.

The knight laughed and smiled at her "You looked very familiar….. well. I should have tobe really goin… if you're still hungry do tell my chamber maids okay?" . he stood up Valenarr curled up from her sheets and trying to reach her mink coat the table from her bedside . but she slipped her coat fell off "Oops woah.. careful" The knight caught her of balance in his arms. Then the necklace fell of from his pocket Valenarr's eyes widened when she saw the necklace he has. "…..That is ..mine" she reached for it and looked at him.

He was also shocked "you're the owner? i….i met you in prontera the night before the attack of the orcs…" he said .

"… vyse?... where…. Is.. he?" she said softly.. He was to delighted to answer and pulled her and embraced her .

"You have no idea.. I was looking for you for months… i…… I was thinking about you………"

Valenarr was so surprised she can't even react. She realized he was the swordsman she metin pront and in Izlude city during the night they escaped heading to byalan. Her feelings confuses her.._Napchore and him? he's in my dreams_ she thought. Her heart was pounding so fast.

"Lyan… my name is Lyan….. you must be valenarr.." he said looking at her eyes straightly he can't help but touché her reddened cheeks and her brush her hair. .they way it seems it was like he want to hold her the whole night.

She felt very confused but the way he looked at her eyes.. he was yearning foe her. But there was sadness in his eyes. Lyan took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry this has been so very confusing…." He said. He looked away from her. Valenarr try to look at his face. She somehow saw tears trickled from his eyes. Lyan wiped it off . "You should rest for now.."

"I'llcome back for you.. just stay her please.." he said.. it seems he doesn't ant o leave the room but someone wad calling him from downstairs. Lyan took his coat and went outside.

_He is happy to see but he is sad? …. What is this all about?_ She thought … She is confusedthinking that he is the one she was dreaming about.. the knight who carried her from the snow in Lutie..

after an hour ortwo Valenarr woke up and still find her self in the same room she was resting, startled, every thing seemed to be new to her, maybe things happened so fast. Last thing she knew she was staring at the dim couded sky of lutie it was almost like facingher death and now finds herself in warm cozy sheest resting inside a small room which an unfamiliar stranger rescued her and took her in for safety.

Still surled up underneath her sheets facing the window the night sky was so dim and foggy, it was raining outside, questions lingers in her mind. She sat up and went by the window " I am in prontera" she said noticing the huge city from her view. The big houses and sturdy walls of the old city. Memories brought fom the night of her birthday and the swordsman she met." Could he be? Why does he have mynecklace?" she asked her self, as soon as the rain ceased, she took a small coat hung by the wall in the room, still wounded she didn't mind what the knight has said to her , the chamber maid warned her not to go out in her condition . But she still insisted and said that she would be back not long enough. As soon as she stepped out the door, she twitched tightly underneath her coat the fog was giving her chills.

It was prontera alright she walked and looked at the citycarefully, nothing has changed expect after the turmoil months ago, the city was gloomy there were only a few by standers and down to the southern street of the main gates before it was like a night market and almost blocking the mainstreet with merchants and small shops by the street but now, it seemed like there was no bystanders waiting for some stalls.

Only a few but they seemed to be packing up to leave in an earlier time unlike before they would be up til midnight. The southern gate was under construction, there were carpenters and workers still up fixing the gate, the city itself hasn't been recovering yet from the turmoil, and there were more soldiers outside for the night watch, she almost forgot she must go or the knight might see her outside wandering n the foggy streets.

A few meter away there was a small tavern by the western gateway she went in since she has a few pocket change for a meal rather than staying indoors and be served by strangers she hardly knew.

The room was filled with soke maybe because of the cigar it was a hung out spot for people who would stay to have a drink. A few meter across from her there was a gourp of drunkard crusaders babbling and laughing, she didn't mind about them since it didn't seem like a nice view men in uniform aact like fools during the night but in the moring they act like advocates of justice of purityand couragem she smirked and pulled up a chair by the bar table .

"Missy this is not a place for you" the bartender approach to her she just laughed. She showed her metal wrist band and the tip of her saber underneath her coat symbolizes her as a rogue " Oh I see. So what do you want?"

"Anything smooth that would keep me warm, oh and what can I buy with this much" she said putting out a few zennies from her pocket . Tha bartender smiled. " You're tired aren't you. Okay. I'll just hand you out a free meal " he smiled and served her a bottle of ale and a plateful of streaks of steak. " from a fight?" he asked. " No kind sir.. it was almost like a near death but someone rescued me." She answered.

"Well you are lucky. Someone kindred saved you." He said

"It was a knight he was kind enough to took me to safety, I hardly know him he was a complete stranger to me. It was only yesterday and now I just went outside to see what new her in the city".

"Well a few things do have changed, there were less people who stayed outside. But there were things like THAT that would never changed." The bartender said

Valenarr looked from behind her seat and saw the group of drunkard crusaders laughing, and there was a drunkard….

"Priestess? My Goodness" she exclaimed , The priestess was flirting with one of the crusaders sitting on the man's lap. She looked at the with disgust.

"awful people isn't it ,you know what. That priestess is already engaged to a knight poor guy he has no idea his woman is like this.." the bartender said. Valenarr looked at the woman yet her face seemed innocent but the way she flirt with those men, definitely lowers her reputation as a servant of the holy church.

She looked a way and took a sip of her drink " I wouldn't want to know…"

She exclaimed.

" That's why I have respect for other people as equal such as you are, you're more decent than the looks of her." The bartender exclaimed

" Please sir don't compare me with her. My stature is way different than the likes of her. Yet I do pity for her fiancé" she said. Almost finishing her dinner

"I apologize. But you are indeed more than what you think little lady" the bartender smiled in return as soon as she left the tavern. She was grateful to know some people judge others not only by outer characteristics

She walked further heading back to the inn she was brought earlier. The was someone calling out her name "Vale? Valenarr?" she looked by the forge house she saw Jhayz one of her comrades she met at the Pharos light house

" It is you!...where on earth where you we were looking for you and we were told you left Pharos… what happened to you you have bruises!" he notice he arms underneath the sleeves of her coat " Im fine….. I….."

" Did I told you to stay inside? Why did you went out?" It was Lyan's voice appeared , he appeared from behind interrupting their conversation.

"Huh…. Wait Lyan you mean?... Oh… I see" Jhayz smiled and laughed

Gunner was with Lyan " Wait you two know each other… Let me guess… She is the oen you were talking about?hahahaha" Gunner exclaimed, Valenarr was amazed these men know each other she just listened

" You mean she..is the one whom you brought home here? and found her half dead in the snow?' Jhayz said patting her shoulder

"Wait you two know this girl?...Oh this is a long conversation why don't we have this back in the inn" Lyan offered.

"Wait… can you guys wait for me I'll just finish something inside the forge house" Jhayz said and gunner followed jhayz inside the forgery leaving the two outside.

" I have no idea you three are friends." Valenarr exclaimed, Lyan smiled at her " you feeling much better? You should stay indoors as I told you. Then suddenly the rain poured Lyan took her hand " come with me over there under the tree shade" He said and pulled her hand heading towards the center fountain.

" We cannot stay here look at you ...you're soaking wet.. you're still ill" Lyan said , valenarr didn't said anything butshe remained silent that night as they went back to the inn. She looked back at the fountain "Whats' wrong?" he asked she didn't' answer , The rain poured hard that night. Lyan didn't bother to wait for the two of his friends in the forgery since Valnearr is still ill, he took out his cape and covered it on her head

" Weneed to go back now or you will just get worse" he smiled although the rain poured hard making him soaking wet he didn't mind it and took valenarr back to the inn. They took the back door of the inn ,

"Sir my goodness, where have you two gone to… I'll fix some hot towels and a tea for you two."

"Madam, thank you I'll just bring her upstairs" he said while valenarr sat on a chair, The knight talked to the innkeeper " madam, please don't say a word about this."

"Lyan , son.. I know this is all wrong. But you sure you know what your doing? I'll keep her for the night, but you cannit stay here, what would people say to you and your fellow guildsmen."

"Madam please. I know this is hard.. I'll just wait for my comrades they're at the forgery. " Lyan sighed thinking a lot what to do with valenarr's stay

" Son, she can stay here, but youcan't stay with her"

"Then we will live this dawn just for the night, please don't tell anyone not a soul" .

Lyan embraced the kind innkeeper, Valenarr watched them curiously, _What are they talking about, What is he hiding, cannot make up the words, is it about me?_ , She tried to listen but she started to chill , she was still ill and her eyes were heavy, still feeling un well , she sat motionless and dizzy, Lyan went up to her but she cannot understand what he said. Her eyes cannot look straight feeling chilly and shivering, she felt Lyan's arm took her and carried her up her room. , she felt her body chill as he eyes fixed staring ta the ceiling, Lyan carried her upstairs

"Valenarr stay with me….." Lyan said. He carried vale into her room, _My mind was floating in my own thoughts I'm just starting to hear whispers and words. I can't really pull myself up together. Lyan was talking to me bt I cannot make up the words what he was saying. Everytime I open my eyes. I just see him put on a small warm towel soaked from a basin, he took off my boots, I can't hardly move. _"You're high in fever"_ he said . I lowered my eyes, I cant stay up that long during that night I felt he put out the candle light, maybe he was checking if im still chilling with fever._

_I was surprised he lied down beside me and held me tight in his arms. Maybe he was trying to make me warm, and since he was trying to get me back to normal. I felt, his arms pulled me. And told me he will keep me safe. I felt different, the last time I felt like this is with napchore. And now I m in the arms of a stranger. I felt him kissed me on the forehead, I didn't mind that night if he did that but he didn't done anything wrong he just embraced me. _

_It wasn't long that night I felt a great chill _

"Valenarr. Wake up I know its in the middle of the night but we have to leave. And find you a suitable place to stay for the time being" he said

_I didn't answer I remember that night he was talking to the innkeeper he was trying to keep something away, maybe something troubling him. I wasn't able to ask him since I felt so ill. I remained covered in my sheets as I sat beside the bed. my eyes are heavy. I watched Lyan prepared things that night and put on his armor and greaves, and cheking on me with worries in his eyes. He went by the window and looked outside , the breeze was cold. _

" Valenarr, we have to go I'll just carry you in my back" _he said , my body was heavy and cloaked in sheets he pulled me from his back and carried me downstairs. The Inn was dim The innkeeper was still up she handed a bagful of things to eat and a bottle of water. As Lyan carried me in his back he opened the back door the breeze was so cold he went at the nearby dispatch stables of the inn , and straddled me on the back of the peco peco, he packed our things ,still cant move Lyan took out an extra coat and covered it around me and cloaked himself withhis manteu we flee that night._

_I do not know where we heading but his other hand held me tightly against the breeze, as the galloping bird flee from the city gates of prontera, the breeze was so cold, I was trying to twitch my self inside the warm garment I'm holding to._

"Valenarr we will find you a doctor.. I promise we cannot stay here. I will tell you when we get there".

_I dont know where is he taking me , or maybe he's just trying to hide something is it me? Things wondered in my mind. _

_Confusion everything was very scary for me. _

_This man saved me before and he was tending to my illness. _

_Do I need to trust im, but when I look in his eyes. It seems he need me more than anything and was overjoyed to see. _

_Thoughts of Napchore lingered in my mind yet I was in the arms of another man. He kissed me on the fore head and told me to hold on. I still worry.. as we flee against the soaring wind on his feathered steed._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: guys sorry if it took me sometime to update it wellits only a month.. I just put the part about the real thing happeniong in rune midgard maybe your wondering there are some lots of people who appear… that's y secret the twist its not what they seem

anyway this should be long but I guess i have to cut this part form here and continue it on another chappy… sorry if there are errors in this one. actually I have the whole story completed here in my mind.. and it's a twist and a god ending one in my part I'll just patch it into chapters stay tuned... thx

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Nine– Revelations in Kortd forest**

_There was a bright light.. I felt a my limbs where pinned on the surface of the stone floor , I can't hardly move . and far from sight I notice a bright sparkle high above from where Iie down pinned , I felt a sudden chill running in my veins as the small prick of light flash down it was a swords coming down at me_

"_Nooooo!" I scream , but the blade stopped in front of me as if the was an invisible barrier that block between me and the sword suddenly there was blood that dripped from the tip of the blood, but it wasn't mine. As if it pierced into something that blocked me from my very death. My heart pound fast I can't move or react and still staring at the sword. I felt the ground shake and the stone floor crumble .. my body slipped and fell of I was falling_

_.. Am I going to die..? suddenly I felt someone pulled my hand and embraced as I fall from I height from the collapsing surface I opened my eyes and it was Napchore… _

"_Napchore?" my eyes was filled with tears as I looked at him and embraced me tightly as our body fall. Then there was this bright light flashed before us. I saw luminous feathers almost wrapped around me.. it was large wings… like of a god's I felt napchore hands break loose… as my body separate from him and I was swallowed by the bright light there were feathers everywhere until his image was daing into the brightness_

"_Napchore…!"_

"!..."

Her heart was pounding fast, Valenarr gasped almost losing air, there was a bright streak of sunlight beaming from the torn cloth of the tent, she sat up her hands were shaking and her face was so perspired and wiped it of with the blanket she slept.

_It must be noon already I slept that long…_ she thought and found herself in a tent their pack of bags were shuffled aside beside the small wooden log set inside the tent, there were bandages and a small basin , the water is dried up with a small piece of cloth .

She remembered they left prontera that midnight. She was chilling so much because of forcing herself to go out that night She notice her bruises and wounds were almost healed. And here fever was gone.

She stood up already and started to fix her bed, she noticed Lyan's chain mail was on set aside along with his blanket outside.

_Where did he gone to his armor is here? _ Valenarr went outside and just a couple of meters away she saw Lyan who was still fast asleep under the tree just right outside the tent still clutching in his sword while sound asleep.

She giggled, she looked at him closely. He sleeps like a baby, peacefully yet there was a scar oh his face. Valenarr didn't woke him up, since he must have watched her the whole night, maybe he needs some rest , Valenarr went back to the tent and took his blanket and placed it underneath his head as a pillow, she removed his sword so he can sleep comfortably. She smiled " Thank you for saving my life.." she said softly . she was right it was him she saw in her dream. If it wasn't for him she would have died there as a frozen corpse underneath the snow. But flashbacks lingered in her mind. Somehow she knew she saw and assassin behind the trees in the lutie field yet she can't yet remember clearly.. but the last thing she knew Lyan was probably battling against Garm that time.

Valenarr felt an twitch of headache. And stopped thinking about it. It will just make her more confusing.. Instead she was glad someone saved her. Who she used to met before.

After a few hours as the sun seems to set that afternoon, still Lyan hasn't woke up

Valenarr went outside again and covered him with a thick blanket, "He must have been so really tired as soon as he wakes up he surely be hungry already".

She took her coat and her things.. since it's a vast grass land in the grass lands

There should be fruit bearing trees in th nearby foot hills.

The sun was almost about to set after harvesting a couple of fruits, good thing there weren't no monsters' especially cobolds around, across the nearby foot hill was a stream.

"The water is so clear.. hmmm. Since no one is around I guess it's okay if I take a bath I feel filthy."

Valenarr took off he clothes. There was a rustle behind the bushes she quickly took her coat to cover her skin and her sword. Slowly she walked towards it. and looked behind it no one was there. It didn't bother her that much but she took her saber with he and placed it in a nearby rock by the stream

_Everything seems to quiet _ she looked up in the orange clouds of the sky as the sun sets behind the tall trees wishing it was the same sky she saw during the past few months. Thoughts of her family lingered in her mind

" _I wish the war is over…where could they be?" _

Her mind drifted in her thoughts . as the water stream rush down across the stream. There was suddenly a sound of splash of water Valenarr looked behind her "who's there?" aiming her sword _ must be my imagination _ and settled back on her back

/Whoosh/ she avoided an in coming arrow Valenarr tripped over from the side of the rockof the stream

"GET DOWN!" somebody yelled from behind , and she dropped back Into the water then there was a spark ray of light and clash into the cobold's body who was about to strike it's axe right at her face.

"Whatta!..." quickly Vale crawld in o the water reach for her sword . she looked back it was an young man. Who threw punches at the cobold and there was another

"BEHIND YOU!"

quickly Valenarr threw her sord and strike to the cobold archer behind the wandering monk , as he took an aim again an a ray of light blasted right across from his finger to the canine beast. He splashed back into the water.

She grabbed her wet clothes which fell into the stream and pointed the tip of her saber right at the young monk's face.

"You moron!.. a peeping tom!" she said with disgust

"Get that thing away from me" he monk smirked pushing away the tip of her blade . but Valenarr pointed it again.

"Either peeping tom, or trying to have me killed…."

"Hey lady… first of all you are unaware that there are cobolds here what kind of a rogue are you you didn't even sensed it.." he said taking of his hood and squeezing out the excess water when he tripped in the stream.

"..and what kind of a monk are you.. is that the discipline you've learn…!"

"……Hey watch you mouth!... I just saved your life lady… and get dressed !" he shot back at her as the young monk walked away from the stream.

"Hey.. wait!... what were you doing here you're peeping on me haven't you!"

"…..NO! im here to hunt and train.. and then I've tracked those cobolds down here." he said from looking away from here as he leave the water stream.

"Fine! Go Away I can take care of my self pervert! Hmph!" she shout back at him. As he dissapered from the trees.

_What a pervert he think he can fool me_ "Ack…." . Valenarr's foot got stuck in between the rocks.. she was trying to pull it but it was to difficult, the other rock made the rock hole smaller but she cat reach it from where she was standing

_I am not going to yell for help.._ she thought worrying her self and trying to pull it several times.. …

and after a few minutes….

And a few more minutes..

after half an hour…..

and an hour passed still stuck in betweent the rocks of the stream

_The sun has already been set. I an't yell for help for Lyan it's far from the camp site soon it will be dark. I have no choice…_

"Lyan………… Lyan………..!" she called his name several times Valenarr sat down helplessly she felt it was so stupid of her to go alone farfrom the camp site. Clutching to her robe soaking wet.

There was a rustle behind the bushes.. "Well… Well .. you're still here I thought I so a naked Yoyo Sitting on a rock!" it was the Young monk earlier. Laughing and chewing on a pile of harvested berries in his hand.

"YOU'RE NOT ONLY A PERVERT , RUDE AS WELL! AND FROM A MONK!" Valenarr yelled at him

He just laughed at her " Suite yourself….i thought I need to to check you here if you still need me?"

"I don't' need your help either…!" She mock and started to call Lyan's name again

"You if you're calling for someone . I saw a Knight in a tent but way far from here.." He said

"Is he awake!" she asked " Nope fast asleep are you with him? If he is.. you're hopeless cause he is fast asleep and far from this place." He laughed and turned away.

Valenarr didn't answered back , and tried to pull out her leg again but it was really useless…

"wait….." she said in a soft voice, But he didn't heard it "Please……."

The monk looked at her " You need my help?" he smiled slyly..

"……"

"Oh okay no answer I should be going… then .."

"…. I'm still wounded from the other night ……..can you please help me I'm weak" She asked helplessly

The Young man went towards the other side of the rock stream and pulled out the stone that made her leg locked in between the rocks

"There… " then Valenarr quickly pulled out her leg from the waterhole.

"You.. should be careful next time…and a warrior should never be unarmed and unaware but only to a corpse.. you should not also rely on others easily be aware also what if they aren't much around when you need them… believe me I know…" He said and handed her saber within her reach. Valenarr smiled at him

"Thank you.."

"Oh and you should get dressed too.." he added, her face blushed when she remembered she was still naked that time . as he walked away. From her

"I guess so… I should be going and get dried up into camp…. Thank you again… I'm sorry I called you pervert…"

"Don't worry happens all the time… I'll just be watching…" he smiled at her

who are you anyway?" she asked . covering herself with her coat.

"Valenarr!... Valenarr!" it was Lyan's voice and appeared from above the stream

"What ore you doing? You shouldn't be out here!..." Lyan called from below and went to her..

"I was just taking a bath….." then she looked behind , the monk disappeared.

"What are you looking for something wrong? No body's there?" Lyan went up to her and gave her his cloak to cover her wet coat.

" No… nothing.. I thought some one…"

"You shouldn't be out here… at this time this is the kordt grasslands.. there are cobolds here.. reminds me.. we should be near britonian castle.. com'on lets get back to camp" Lyan accompanied her back to their campsite.

Lyan set a bon fire by the tent. Her eyes were fixed in the trees.

"Valenarr….."

Lyan placed his cloak on her back to ensure she wasn't cold

"You feel much better?" he asked

"Thank you.. I am.." she replied , as Lyan sat on a small wodden log and started to polish his sword with a small rag from his pouch bag.

"….Thank….you…" she added" .. I mean I know you watched me overnight and … I feel much better my wounds are healed…"

"…and you shouldn't be out there taking a bath , you still haven't recovered that much, yet your wounds aren't much that completely healed.. like the other night I found you roaming in the streets of prontera." Lyan exclaimed sounding disappointed.

"well its not your fault if I am burden to you." She said

"well I cannot leave you alone in lutie or else garm must have torn your flesh to pieces…… "he exclaimed and smiled.

" its not I'm blaming you .. sorry never mind what I said" she said and smiled at Lyan.

"Lyan .. " , the knight put off his sword and took a loaf of bread and sat closely to valenarr "yes?... I know this all sudden I don't even know what to ask of you… " he said

" This is very funny… I met you when I was still a thief with Vyse and my uncle's family….."

"Vyse… he left in aldebaran maybe your uncle and aunt stays there.. that's why I found you, I wasn't able to stop him but I told him I will find you but he still insisted to go and look for his elder brother.."

"elder brother?" _ it's maybe Napchore that's what Vyse's ment _

then he continued…" I was looking for you in morroc that time I returned several times after the turmoil of majorous … then I found you one on one with Garm… "

"It's not only Garm… I saw …"

"That dark wizard?... our fleet from Valkyrie was sent in Aldebaran thats' why I was able to bring your nephew there, the clock tower was continuously ringing for almost three days..

Knights were dispatched to that place, and since he was seen in the nearby place in the northern hills, the King and his advisers' don't know what he is up to..

Sages were studying his course of attack since the marksmen of sages were exiled form Juno since the Dark wizard took over and the Lord of Death."

"So it was true.. al this thing happened"

"yes it is.. Since I was sent out to guard the emperuim hold in Castle Luina in aldebaran. But we were sent out in the northern hills. A ray of light and thunderclouds strike in the nearby lutie field, I assumed it was a Lord of vermillion power that tremble the snowy field.. then I saw you almost got killed by Garm."

"Assasins knew about that I know it was held with in the walls of the court of the assassin guild it shouldn't be spoken of.."she added

"Its true.. because the King doesn't want his countrymen to lose hope for Rune midgard, that's the only reason... ".. then She remain silent.

"… You're with someone right?.. an assassin right?" He asked softly

Valenarr looked at him questioningly " Yes he was my lover.. "

Lyan sighed looking away from valenarr , his eyes seemd a bit cold and worried as if it was wrong for him to ask her..

"You've seen him?. In the Lutie field? I know I've saw him there.. I know assasins were sent there..?"

Lyan didn't answered he took her cup she saw drinking and touched her cheek and looked into her eyes " Gets some sleep we still have to get your wound cured to Geffen." He stood up and passed by her

"Wait…" she hold his hand waiting for an answer

" Valenarr she was looking for you I met him in morroc.. but I haven't seen him in Lutie as much as Vyse's wanted to find him and started looking for him, that's the only thing I know … Good night my lady" he said and took a cup with water and threw it to put out the bonfire

"get some sleep". He said and went in.

_Do I have to trust him? He knows something… _ Valenarr stared at the night sky _Lyan knew about Napchore.. why wouldn't he wanted to talk about it?_

Somehow she remembered what the monk told her. _ He is right I must be aware of the things around me and not to rely to what I hear I must know it for my self..everythingaround me is changing I meet different people. And I learn to what I see._

Valenarr looked at the night sky and she wnet inside the tent.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Ten – A Choice**

That Night ….

_I turn form one side to another as I was staring at the at the candle lit beside my bed inside the tent, Lyan slept way across from my bed I can see him slumber. And yet he still has his sword clutch in his grip , in case of something happens, _

_I can't sleep that much , unlike him, It was kind of him to took me, but should I trust him? It's true I should not be so easily be turned to people who show me kindness.. the only thing that bothers me is that he knew about napchore.. or did he know something, or maybe… _

_just maybe…_

_The fact that I happen to met him before as a swordsman. but I was with Napchore ,we have our separate ways back then … I cannot lie to myself but I feel his attraction for me. _

_Am I here at the right place. I know it was wrong to question his kindness yet I have nothing to repay to him in return, he did save me from Rhashalamed's wrath from near death…. _

_Do I need to move on? Is it the time? _

_Napchore where areyou what happened? It was like I'm looking for a missing piece in my heart.. I am confused._

She notice he seem so peaceful in his sleep he looked so different like a child's face when in slumber then she faced the other side of her bed

_Wh y do I kept staring at Lyan.. now I get myself acquainted with him that much…_

"Napchore…." Valenarr whispered as a tear trickled in her cheeks, he remembered his grey eyes and his angelic face as she closed her eyes…

_I thought I cannot picture your face again my love… i…. I feel I saw you before… have i? the same eyes…_

_The first time I met you as if you didn't want to help me but you still did… _

_and I don't want to ask your help but I did ask……_

…_.Napchore…..hmmmm … _she smiled just then noticed when she remembered it reminded her about the monk who saved her at the stream

_He does look like Napchore.. he does remind me.. the same thing he showed me… _

_but that man he was right I should be aware of the things around me… if Napchore is with me he would say the same thing that I need to amend things on my own and be cautious… like what Lyan would do.._

Valenarr looked at the other side or her bed at the sleeping knight

_maybe he just wanted me not to think anymore but to think of what I should do… _

Thoughts lingered in her mind that night and what has the monk said to her that day to watch her self… and the things what was Lyan is thinking. And her dream… it scares her somehow her dreams are premonitions… just as how she pictured she was almost dying when lyan saved her but her dream was different It was really confusing for her as she slowly fell asleep.

Valenarr decided not to think anymore things since everything was still very confusing , Lyan took her in ,so was grateful he saved her, that morning the two left for Britonian that day.

On the road , the two walked their way to the britonian hills , "you're so quiet this morning what's wrong?" Lyan asked,

"nothing.."she replied

"Nothing you refused to ride so instead I just have to walked instead".

"Lyan if you're tired you don't have to walk…."

"… Is there something bothering you Valenarr if it is about last night I don't want to talk about it either. "

"No it's not that I know…" she sighed " okay im sorry it's just I hardly know you but…everything was so sudden.. and……"

"Sh…. Wait…" the sky was dark with rain clouds

"It was only high noon and its going to rain?" she said

"It's not rain it's different………..you heard that?" Lyan felt a tremble in the ground, somethingwas happening beyond the hill pass before them. Lyan mounted back to his feathered steed .

"Hurry.." He reached out her hand and valenarr mounted on the large bird as the galloped across the distant hill slope.

"Oh my God!" she gasped it was a battle field of numerous orcs against some knights from Britonian castle. The sky was dark with thick thunder clouds as if there was something summoned beyond the hills

"VALENARR ARM YOURSELF HOLD ON TIGHT SIT INFRONT ME WE NEED TO GET PASS TO THE GATES!" Lyan took out a spear and then they charged off into the battle field.

"LYAN THIS CRAZY !... LOOK OVER THE HILL TOP" she yelled . and there was a clash of thunder

an undead white knight stood over an army of his abysmal knights. "THE LORD OF DEATH!... RHASHALAMED YOU MORON!" Lyan remarked in disgust it was a frightening sight.

"Sir Lyan!" a knight called from the distant but it was far from reach.

"Valenarr it'now or never!" Quickly he lead his steed towards the gate of Britonian " They are goin to take the emperuim hold!" he said.

"Look there's a clearing hurry!" she pointed towards a clear entrance ay towards the castle gates . suddenly there was a quick arrow shot from an and brought the bird down . it overthrown valenarr from a distant " VALENARR!" Lyan stood up from the fall and a couple of his foes strike a blow but he block the orc's attack as their sword clashed.

Quickly Valenarr got to her feet as soon an orc was about to strike her she dashed and flee from it, to quick enough to be seen and stab the orc warrior from behind. Suddenly a whoosh of air from an arrow that almost hit her. she threw her sword and stab right from the orc archer's chest. She took it's gakkung and a couple of arrows from it. Then another was about to smite her. " Valenarr!" she saw Lyan's hand reach her, he pulled her up into his steed quickly as the orc was about to hit her.Lyan took his spear and threw it with a brandish strength hitting the orc down.

"LETS' FIND ANOTHER WAY….!" He said and she notice a ladder was hovered before the fortress wall "Lyan look they're reaching in!" she said

"I There are a couple of warriors to defend the inner walls they can handle it!"

"No! get me there I"

"No Vale you're still haven't gained your strength"

"No! I know what I'm doin' " the stubborn Rogue leaped from his steed and on top of the rumble by the wall , Lyan was unable to reach her there was no choice but to defend himself going into the inner wall of the castle, they were now separated, quickly Valenarr climbed her way to the wall and took out The gakkung she has and shot a couple of orcs climbing up.

She quickly climbed up into a higher ground avoiding arrow shots from the ground kicking and throwing of some orcs who was trying to chase her up the wall. looking behind her she saw a familiar warrior battling against some orcs in the other side of the fortress.

"Behind you !" she yelled and took an arrow from here reach and hit the orc whowas about to ambush the monk from behind.

"It's you! " he waved his hand.. suddenly the bridge fortress was about to crumble down . Valenarr was about to loose her balance trying to reach one of the elevated stone walls. before she lost her grip of one of the edges ,

The monk teleported before her and he grab her arm "That was close! Hold on tight " as the ground tremble and shake the walls was suddenly collapsing.

Quickly Valenarr grab hold of as the monk carried her quickly towards the upper wall , Some arher and hunters were trying to secure the strong hold from reach by high orcs as it continuiously rained with arrows from the wall

"keep your head down" He said as the monk continued to climbed up.

"Valenarr !" it was Jhayz he was high above from her reach as soon as they climbed up.

"Hurry to the emporium fortress.. !" Jhayz said then suddenly a high orc jumped before them blocking their way " KEEP AWAY I WILL SHAKE THE GROUND!"

Jhayz took out his Light epsilon and smash a hammer fall on at the high orc it stumble down , the surface began to crumble but the high orc got back to its feet

" Blacksmith take her away from here I'll handle this!" The monk said as he started to chant his own power in trance as he bright orbs began to come out from his body as the high orc was about to get his axe heading towards them

" Wait we can't leave him!" she said

"VALENARR HE CAN'T HEAR YOU ...

HE IS CHANTING OTHERWISE HE WILL MAKE THE GROUND SHAKE LET'S GO!'

"NO WE CAN'T"

"TRUST ME ….. RUN!" Jhayz pulled valenarr's hand

then the floor tremble there was a bright light from behind and shook the bridge the floor started to crumble. She stumble down and went back on her knees as the two dash in to the inner wing of the britonian fortress

Jhayz nebbed her arm and brought her down the hallways guards were rushing to the inner room.

"What rae you doin here in Geffen lands!" Jhayz asked while the two were rushing down to the atrium hall

"Lyan took me…"

"…..Lyan… what! You two disappeared " Jhay sounded so disappointed

"Why what's wrong?"she looked at hime questioningly

"There's something you should need to know…we'll talk later com'n…! " as the two continued their way to the atrium of the inner hallways.

"Valenarr!... Jhayz!' it was lyan's voice from the foyer below them

"Lyan? You left us in prontera… you left with Valenarr!" Jhayz said

".No time to explain… " Quickly Lyan took Valenarr's hand " Vale come with me I know where to bring you where its safe.."

"where are you taking me ?"

"Some where safe ".

Lyan brought he r in the inner atrium of the castle it's the emporium hold

"Wait you can't leave me here I need to fight". She said

"Then this is where you needed most and more safer". Then Lyan left and closed the large door.

She can hear the clash of swords and spears from the other side of the wall.

"Lady we will be safe here." A little girl from behind and pulled her mink coat she smiled then the room was full of civilians

"We live near Geffen this is the safest place to defend the emporium stone even us citizens.." said and old man

"But we need to fight she said.."

"And so we shall defend it…" and low tone said from behind the emporium chamber , as some people kneeled down.

"Your majesty… " Valenarr bowed before His majesty King Tristan and some democrats were also inside the emporium Hold.

"Come here child.." Valenarr went before him

"It doesn't mean these people aren't warriors doesn't mean we are weak. , look around you.."

There were professors and paladins standing behind the emperium.

"You see.. you play an important role.. " he added.

Valenarr smiled he was right just what Napchore would say she's braver than she think she is..

The door opened again.. a paladin approach before the knight who entered " Has the invaders reached the inside already?" asked the paladins

The knight took a deep breath and he said "No.. Rhasalamed's fleet has retreated."

Then there was a loud cheer in the whole room overjoyed., the whole fleet of knights and other warriors filled the room . at the corner of the room Valenarr saw the monk from a distant

" _I should thank him ".. _Lyan appeared before her from the crowd as the king started to speak. He held her hand

"Citizens of midgard this is only a temporary victory in Geffen but we must be cautious for the next few days , there would be another attack if not in geffen but in other cities as well. Please secure your safety but for now"

The room was filled with joyous cheer of triumph "What are you looking for? " Lyan asked, valenarr lost sight of the monk he wasn't there anymore.

That night they stayed in the castle, Lyan attended to a general meeting in the royal courts ordered by the king to his knights and crusaders. Some warriors were left in Britonian,

She went outside there were wounded civilians and warriors too , good thing there weren't much casualties and the walls now were a ple of ruble , Valenarr looked to every corner of the main gate she was looking or the monk who saved her.and asked somepeople if they've seen him but there was no sign of him

Vale sat by the stair case as her eyes watch how these people strive to survive

_I feel I am looking for Napchore He saved me.. like Napchore did the same to me…. Napchore… where are you there are questions.. that sometimes I need to ask you… you were always by my side but each day I am looking for you I learn to be strong to my heart… this people they survive because they need a future … that's what I've learned that's what I see.. I will find you what ever or where ever it takes me……_

Lyan sat beside her " you okay?"

"you're wounded! "she said, as he removed his chain mail and his shirt underneath.

"Not really.. just light cuts."

"Silly you're wounds are still fresh " Valenarr took his hand and they went by the fountain behind the rear entrance

"here.." she took out a bandage and soak it I the water and wipe the dirt and dried blood on his cuts.

"Slowly it stings…." He said , as she patted on it softly.

"Lyan.. Thank you… for saving my life .."

"You've told me that a thousand times from now…" he said and looked at her

"Why are you doing this?"she asked

he didn't answer , valenarr wraped the bandage on his arm and sling it onto his chest.

"This will hold the infection" she said.

"Valenarr.. please don't ask me things I cannot answer…" he said

"What's bothering you Lyan? You took me with you I just want to know whatis the reason?" she asked

Lyan began to kneel down " Valenarr… I was…… I was searching for you whole my life… when I became a knight i said to myself I will find you.. " Tears came out frm his eyes his voice began to tremble

"I'm here already?" Valenarr said.. she don't know what to say what words would come out of her mouth that this knight is trying to stay with her.

"Valenarr.. I swear my self to find you countless times. But I've lost hope and made my own choice but months after that . when I saw your nephew in morroc. Iwasn't able to find you but I know it was you he said to me. It was you since then I swear to find you. I don't want to believe its to late for me.

"To late for what…?" she asked .. but his eyes were filled with tears he cannot answer . he pulled valenarr into his arms. It was all sudden for her to hear al these as the wounded knight wanted stay with her.

" I need you… " he whispered while touching her hair as they embraced under the moonlight. She remained speechless. Her thoughts about Napchore made her feel guilty now she's in the arms of another man.

"Lyan… give me time…" she said.

"Vale let me just hold you like this. If not now.. we don't know when or how long we will stay this alive these times..If you seek what you seek, this I tell you.." he said and looked in her eyes and palced his hands on her cheeks..

"listen to me….." he said

"please understand.. you cannot find anymore what is not there anymore.."

Valenarr remained silent and confused. "what do you mean?"

Lyan didn't said anything after that and held her tightly instead.

_My mind was full of questions that night as we embraced under the moonlight.. he didn't spoke of it again even I'm still confused.. I am confused what jahyz said to me earlier about him and what he wanted to speak of.. maybe he knows Napchore used to be my lover. But I don't know where to find him._

_We stayed in the castle that night since the barracks was full of men sleeping Lyan took me with him guarding the fortress walls. That midnight he had fallen asleep I took out a blanket from his baggage and placed on him to keep him warm. _

_I watched him while he sleep. As I watch the moonlight that night. I didn't notice my tears fall down from my cheeks. As I held the necklace of wisdom in my hand my uncle gave to me with the brooch attached with it._

_I cried that night "Napchore.. I don't know if I will find you what I fear is that maybe this war will soon erase my memory of you in my heart. I fear if I will be in someone's love and care, I don't know if im lying to myself. Or I will search for you….. I'm sorry I cannot promise you this.. but you've thought me a lot… scars do heal …i…. i… love you…"_

She took out the brooch attached from the necklace and took it in her palm.. and went to the highest watch tower that nght underneath the sky she threw it right across the sky and yelled

"NAPCHORE…………………………………." From the distant sight the brooch sparkled from the moonlight falling in mid air as it splashed into the midst of britonian lake.

He threw the brooch along the memories of Napchore from her.. her eyes were filled with tears.

A/N: Vale is either a bow type or dagger typeLOL i just made her hybrid somehow just noticed it /heh


	11. Chapter 11

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Eleven – Darkness of Geffenia**

_At the crack of dawn the King was escorted by a fleet of paladins back to prontera that dawn, I'ved watched the torch lit because of the thick fog covering we hardly can't see what lies before us because of the thickness. The rest of the cavalry was given orders to secure Geffen city as well. _

_My eyes were heavy becausei haven't slept the whole night at the watch tower, Lyan let me straddle on his feathered steed as I kept my self covered underneath my thick cloak he kept on asking why I didn't slept the whole night I didn't answer_

_Since Lyan's fleet was sent out in the city half of it was to scout the nearby slopes near the highlands of glast heim since there were thick rain clouds that morning we have no choice but to stop over the valley just right across the next foot hill heading to the bridge of the city we've set up for camp that day. _

_It must be near noon but still the fog was hick maybe because the other side of the hill is Glast heim that's why clouds were dark and still rained. Jhayz and Gunner seemed so quiet that morning as if they looked at me and wanted to say something but Lyan was always there observing. It felt awkward _

"_Something is wrong? What's with those two?" I asked myself. Since hayz has been exchanging glances with me. But I didn't mind it at all._

_Some knights set up their tents as well as Lyan and Gunner set up our tent _

The head Knight called for the other knights to gather around a bon fire a few meters away from their tent.

"Lyan you need to go there" Gunner said fixing the rest of the tent as Lyan discard his pack from the saddle.. Valenarr sat at the small fire camp to keep her warm still sleepy. Gunner looked behind as Lyan joined the group of knights in the meeting.

"Psst… valenarr…" Gunner whispered

"huh?"

"Vale.. I need to talk to you.." Gunner added in a low voice

"what?... what is it about?" she asked and move d near Gunner.

Jhayz went in carrying some pile of fire wood. "Gunner shut up… don't talk about it here.." Jhayz warned him and looked behind the group of knights while Lyan was paying attention to what they were discussing.

"What's goin on?..." she asked looking at them questioningly

"Something wrong? I notice the three of you were talking while I was behind there what is it?" Lyan went back to them and the two became quiet

"Nothing really… …. We need more firewood it's freezing out here I 'll just get some my self " she said and stood up from her seat

"I'm coming with you……I'll help you out" Jhayz offered Lyan looked at him questioningly " I'll just get some coals along the way when I find one.

"Let's go all three together.. just incase..we encounter something" Lyan said and went back to his men to tell them to wait for him

"Vale… don't trust what you see" Jhyaz said to Valenarr quickly while Lyan was away.

"What?" She asked confused but Lyan came back and he didn't has the chance to say it all.

"Gunner you stay here we'll be back" said Lyan

they manage to get fire wood along the way a couple of old wood and some iron ores and coals. Jhayz remained silent afterwhat he said to Valenarr Vaelnarr tried to look at him but he looked away avoidingly. It was uneasy for her. Still thinking what he meant by it. But Lyan remained cautious with her every where she goes following her footsteps.

"Vale…. "

"yes? What is it?" she asked Lyan who seemed to uncertain to answer and sighed.

"nothing… i.. just… " he paused for a while. Valenarr went up to him and hold his hands "Something bothering you..?" she asked

Lyan kissed her forehead and looked at her "What ever happen to me … please for give me….." he said and embraced her tightly

"What… why Lyan ? thisis not like you" she said

"I'm … just … afraid…" he said softly

"Afraid of what?" Lyan let go of her and smiled " Nevermind let's get some fire wood and head back already.

They head back to the edge of the forest Gunner approached them seemed so worried

"Lyan.. I …I… ". Trying to catch his breath after chasing them in the woods.

"Gunner what's wrong? Get a hold of yourself...". ,then he looked at Lyan and looked behind towards Valenarr. She seemed so confused.

" She's here………' Gunner exclaimed. For a moment Lyan remained silent. Then behind Gunner.

"Lyan?...!" a priestess appeared behind the bushes and embraced Lyan tightly.

There was a chill in Valenarr's veins it was the priestess she saw in the tavern in prontera.

Jhayz and Gunner remained motionless . as the priestess wrapped her arms around the knight, Lyan can't even glance behind to look art Valenarr. He put off her arms and sighed.

" Aelyn…. What are you doin here?' He asked

"I heard you were in Britonian that is why I went to Geffen and went with the other cavalry." She said and looked and smiled coldly.

"Who is she?.." she asked

"… She's.. Valenarr…." Jhayz interrupted

Quickly Jhayz Grabbed Valenarr's hands and pulled her close to him . Jhayz could almost feel the rogue's heart breaking into pieces .

"Hello nice to meet you….. I'm Aelyn im Lyan's fiancé"

for a moment there she wasn't able to speak

"…Let's go back to camp.." Lyan insisted, Vale remained silent the whole day as Jhayz and Gunner felt pity for her. She made herself busy as she also trained herself the whole day with Gunner. She kept herself busy. Sometimes she could see Aelyn embrace and kiss Lyan from a far. She didn't mind.eventhough Lyan was trying to keep her way from seeing it he acted a bit cold to his fiancé, he would just walk away and sooner they would argue.

But Lyan remained silent the whole day and instead he would just go withhis feelow Knights and train himself. Leaving Aelyn at the tent preparing suppr for that night.

That night there was a falcon sent to the city of Geffen and return to its hunter in the camp. There was a message that some citizens of Geffen returned back to castle britonina because Geffen tower was haunted there were rumors that hordes of monsters attack from geffenia to the tower.

The city itself wasn't that safe Lyan and the rest gather around as they were given orders to go in Geffen.

As they prepare for their departure …..

"We need to head back to Prontera , Aelyn you cannotcome with us." He said

"Why can't I? you think it is much safer in Prontera. I'll be much of help for all of us."she said .. Lyan didn't want to argue with Aelyn. Instead he went inside his tent and Aelyn followed. The two of them were arguing.. as the three was trying to finish their supper before leaving that night. Not even one spoke a word.

"I'll go ahead and prepare things for myself" Gunner said.

"what about you?" Valenarr asked Jhayz "No I'll just keep you company for a while..

somehow they can over hear the two arguing inside the tent, Aelyn even mentioned Vale's name.

"Don't mind it Vale.. that is what I'm tryingto tell you.." Jhayz said

"……You know Jhayz.. you don't have to tell me there's nothing between us…I'm still looking for someone." she exclaimed

"the assassin… you were looking for?.. Vale….

"Jhayz… I need to survive for myself.. thanks guys… if it wasn't for you I would have died in thedesert and look at me im a rogue … thank youfor covering me this morning ..Aelyn doesn't have to know about me and Lyan"

"Vale… Aelyn was cheating on Lyan.. we all know thatsince Lyan was desperately looking for you for a long time.."

"I know Jhayz I saw her with someone else…….i don't blame her . if she's cheatingon him Lyan is lying to himself too.. He has her and still he was looking for me "

Jhayz didn't answered she was right every word she said was true even she sounded so hurt. Valenarr stood up and helped Gunner.

They flee into the night and as they near the city it was a total darkness its true the whole city was deserted a few houses were still occupiedbut it's residence doesn't bother to welcome any of them instead they would shut the doorand close the windows.

"I guess we aren't welcome here men." Said by the head knight . suddenly there was a loud neigh echoed across the foggy streets of Geffen.

"Nightmare…! Everybody arm yourself " the head Knight gave orders to scout across the city and Lyan was orderedto come with them

"Aelyn you stay here .. Jhayz keep her company" He said while starddled on his peco peco .

"No I won't I'm coming with you"

"Aelyn it's dangerous. It'sbetter if you stay with Jhayz and the rest." Lyan insisted and left.

" Lyan is right Aelyn we have to wait for orders.." Vale said

"Order…! I'm not talking to you vixen!" Aelyan yelled at Valenarr

"Hey hey… you got some nerver to call me vixen you don't know me priestess!" Valenarr hot back as Aelynwalk towards her her hands on her hips.

"Ladies… stop that…!" Jhayz yelled at them Valenarr looked at Aelyn coldly and she put her hands in her hips revealing her saber.

"What will you do ROGUE!.. stab me with your blade, you are just a rogue as savage like an assassin!" she mocked her

"Hey watch it Aelyn watch your mouth!" Gunner said

"You despicable priestess! You don't even know it's an honr to be a rogue and youdon't know what is an assassin… its better to fight than to flirt with a group of crusaders in a tavern as a holy servant of the church!' Valenarr smirked.. Aelyn was surprised to what she said and was almost going to slap her. But Valenarr grabbed her hand

"Aelyn!" Jhayz pushed her away.

"DON'T TRY ME PRIESTESS.. YOU DON'T' KNOW ME BU I KNOW YOUR LITTLE SECRET!" valenarr yelled

"Valenarr shut up!" Jhayz said

Aelyn laughed "That goes to you to Aelyn if you are no help youwill be a burden to all of us..!" Jhayz said to her.

She pushed away his hand "I'll go with Lyan by my self!" Aelyn ran off heading over the thick fog to the direction where Lyan went

"Aelyn!...' Jhayz said

"This is my fault….ii shouldn't argue with her.." Vale said

"You shouldn't have mind her… she is just like that …. Rude and conceited for a priestess ,because of Lyan's shining glory in Valkyrie she acts like a queen "

Jhayz said

"What's goin on?" Lyan went back to them "Where is Aelyn!" he asked

" Your Fiance here said foul words to Valenarr and ran off!" Gunner said

" I didn't mean to she mocked me for heaven's sake.."

"Vale.. what the hell is this about .I don't know what this is about but I know you're responsible for this!" Lyan said.

"Lyan!... She didn't done anything! Shut up!" Jhayz yelled at him

"STOP!... I will look for her ifthat would make you happy!" Valenarr quickly leftand dissapered before them..

"Valenarr!"" he shouted and quicky they went towards the western road.. leading to the tower.

_Lies.. he lied to me.. I'm so stupid…. I should haven't trusted him.. _

she said to herself as she walked across the dark hall in the tower. She didn't shudder in fear but her mind was set into thinking.

_Why do I have to bother to look for her here..she insulted me from head to foot …. But yet… she is defenseless… even if I'm in her shoes and found out for myself that Lyan was traveling with a woman maybe I feel the same way…… now I feel guilty … If Lyan wouldn't have lied to me… why does he have to.. since he have Aelyn already he shouldn't have looked for me….. but if he didn't looked for me I must have died in Lutie…_

_Snap out of it Valenarr.. maybe thisis the only way I can repay him if I found Aelyn then I have payed my gratitude for him saving my life… I should not rely on others._

Valenarr soon torealize that it was all fate that's why it brought her at her place now. 

There was aloud niegh across the otherside of the dark tunnel "What is that!" she quickly armed herself and as she walk towards into the tower . suddenly there where huge spiders fell off from the ceiling

"Argiopes!" It was Aelyn and quickly she casted a bright red pillar of light " Quicly Valenarrinto the safety wall!". The rogue dashed quickly and reached for aelyns' hand as the large Argiope wasn't able tp break into the pillar shield.

"Valenarr forgive me what I've said.." Aelyn said

"I understand… because I know how you feel if I'm in your place" she said.

"Thank you.. I feel helpless when Lyan leaves me.. I know you saw me back in Prontera…"

"People make mistakes believe me.. it will be alright …. We have to go back this is not a safe place" Vale insisted.

As the two crawled behind the pillar of light blocking the argiope 's attack there was a purple light at the end of the tunnel on their right side.

"there;'a a light it must be a way out!" Aelyn said. But suddenly the purple light was like a flame as it move closely…. Totheir direction..

thre were galloping footsteps and a large howl of neigh.

"That is not a way out run!" Quickly Valenar grabbed Aelyn's hand as the night mare was about to catch them blazing in its deadly aura of fire. Valenarr try to aim shot with her arrows against the ghost beast but it missed.

"Silver arrows Vale… It's a spirit monster!" Aelyn warned but they continued to run. . Aelyn tumbled and rolled down to a small edge by the end of the dark tunnel. "AHHHH! Valenarrrr! Hold my hand!" She yelled as the rogue caught her grip. Theend of the tunnel was a dark thundering sky..

"Geffenia….. The lost city…. Aelyn we have to get out of here!" she said and she pulled up Aelyn but the rocks crumbled as the Nightmare was about to catch them the edge of the tunnel crumbled and even Valenarr loss balance as the two ladies fell off from the crumbling floor..

as the surface began to collapse. Valenarr lost conciousness as Aelyn got separated from her by a debris of rock that crumble from above

"Valenarr are you alright!' Aelyn called her name. as she was trying to remove the rumble of rocks between them and saw her lying beyond her reach, " Valenarr…… Valenarr…" she climbed off from the ruble of rocks.

Suddenly there was a sound off stone rolled across the floor. "Is someone there?" Aelyn tried tolook clearly she think she saw something beyond the thick cloud of fog of geffenia.

"is someone there?" Aelyn notice someone as pitch black behind the shde of the fog. A young man it was too dark to see it.

"L… Lyan?" she called but he didn't answer. Valenarr began to wake up

" Aelyn, aelyn where are you?" she called

"Valenarr im here…" Aelyn said… as slowly she move closer.

It wasn't Lyan "are you hurt sir?" she asked but he didn't answer.

Valenarr then climbed out of the rubble and aelyn called her "valenarr hurry here.. there's a wounded swordsman…" Aelyn said

"swordsman?...THE DOPPELGANGER! no NO AELYN!" quickly Valenarr leaped and dashed towards aelyn's direction " Get out of there… there's no living soul here..

then suddenly the phantom swordsman was almost about to strike Aelyn with his blade.. the a clash of light block it quickly Valenarr was able to block his strike and pushed the phantom away. But the dopplelganger's strike was strong even she manage to block him and mad ehim fall back.. it cause her to loss her balance and her saber was thrown across from her reach.

"Valenarr!" Aelyn quicly satarted to cast her spell shield on her "Kyrie Elysion!" a glow of light beam around valenarr's place as it shielded her from the doppel ganger's second blow. Then the doppel turned to the other direction. To reach for valenarr's saber..

_no he he will us e it against me….. no its not me!_

"Aelyn Run! Save yourself!" Valenarr tried to get on her knees but her foot was stuck in between a rubble she slipped.

"Aelyn run!" she yelled.. fear almost made her cry out for help Aelyn can't hear her she was already chanting an exorcisimus spell

"Aelyn!. Run….. ! Please!" Quickly valenarr pulled out her leg and got on her knees quickly.

"NO!..."

"MAGNUS……….EXORCISI……………. ACK……." Aelyn shudder in sudden pain

the doppelganger pierced thesaber across her chest.. " Foolish priest.." the phantom whispered.. . as blood dripped by the side of her lips in agony " I will still win… demon… for rune –midgard.." she cried as there was a glow of whit light underneath them . a cluster of light and sparks came out..

as the Doppel quickly let go of thesaber pierced unto her chest. Aelyn's body fell on the floor.

"No!Aelyn!" Valenarr cried in horror as she quickly pulled aelyn's body out of the exorcism light. The doppelganger's body glimmered in the light as a horrfying scream echoed the whole geffenia. Valenarr looked away from the light. The ground began to shake as the spell killed the phantom swordsman..

"Vale…" Aelyn whipered. Valenarr began to cry "Please don't speak this is all my fault and with my own saber got you killed…" she sobbed.

"Vale… please. Stop crying.. its all over.. I am weak you are strongand will survive" Aelyn uttered.

"Aelyn.. you are not weak… you killed that monster with your very own hands.. your own life.. you are one heroine." She said and pulled out the saber from her chest she winced in pain. "…. You're bleeding fast… can you heal yourself?please heal yourself you are stronger than you think you are.."

"Valenarr I can't I used all my spirit power in my last spell. I guess.. I will leave everything to you… vale.. listen to me.. I love Lyan so much…. i am so protective to him trying to be strong like him. But I can't .. forgive me Valenarr……….. Don't be like me…… I failed to protect my Love one……." Then her eyes closed as her hand fell on the floor.. she died

"Aelyn!...no……. " Valenarr cried " I Failed .. too.. but you manage to stay with him but…I lost him never saw himfrom them if he is still alive or not". She cried and took her sword as she stood up.

"no…….Valenarr……" it was lyan he seemed so horrified to see Aelyn's body lying lifeless on the ground.

"Lyan .. I wasn't able to save her………."

"Liar…………! You KILLED HER! I SAW YOU PULL OUT THE SWORD FROM HER BODY! "

"No IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS… THE DOPPEL…."

"..THE DOPPEL GANGER WHERE?... ALL I SEE IS YOU HOLDING THAT BLOODY BLADE OF YOURS!"

Suddenly the group of knights sawevrything they remained silent as well as jhayz and Gunner .

"Jhayz… Gunner you got to believe me…. I didn't do this….." valenarr cried as a group of Knights took the sowrd in her hand and seized her..

"No please!1 Lyan……….. Believe me…….. look in my eyes!" Valenarr cried but Lyan looked away as he carried Aelyn's lifeless body.. Valenarr was seized by knights and was dragged as the leave.

"Jhayz.. please….. !" Valenarr caught Jhayz sleave " Vale… i…. know you wont do this… but I can't help you…….." jahyz moved away and turned back on her..

"Gunner Jhayz……………… Lyan!..." The helpless rogue cried as she was taken away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Twelve – The Tarou rat**

_I was taken captive accused to Aelyn's deth I tried to tell the truth but Lyan wasn'y even there. We head back to prontera I walked while my hands were chained they took my weapons and armor and every single zeny I have thay all confiscated it and including the necklace I have I have. Its been another day but that night I can over hear Jhayz, gunner and Lyan arguing about me from a small wagon I was kept inside. Maybe Jhayz was trying to defend me. But Lyan didn't listened. As we head bak to prontera I was taken in the knights barracks. That morning. I thought they would lock me up in the dungeon of the castle. my throath was dry I can't speak clearly, they haven't given me water to drink and sora from screaming and crying, but still no body believed me. i heard that moring Jhayz and Gunner left Lyan maybe thaycan't stand what has happened to me._

_When I was brought to the barracks it was the second time I saw Lyan since theincident last night he was the one who brought me in custody in the barracks of prontera, buthe never looked at my eyes, he looked different and his eyes were so cold. He drag me inside the room. I felt my tears come out from my eyes it wasn't like him to do that to me.no man has drag me like a rag doll to be tossed at the corner of the room. I felt so hurtful. I just cried in the corner of the room then he walked towards me and bent down as he stared at me._

"Lyan… I didn't killed her. Why would I do that for such shallow reason?" _ I pleaded. He just stared at me I can see he was trying to control his rage from his eyes. But it was filled with tears and then he looked a way._

"that's what I saw Valenarr… my eyes saw you draw it out from her body, what should I believe. .?..."

"Then you still don't believe me? " Vale asked

"Aelyn. . . is a daughter of one of my superiors. I don't even know what to believe anymore.. if she was killed by the doppelganger.. or by you.. "

Then Lyan threw out her necklace on the floor Valenarr picked it up.

"What about my things.."

"IT'S NOT MY CONCERN!"

"lyan but I'm penniless …"

"… there's nothing i can do for you ………………….go.." Lyan opened a small hatch leading to an underground tunnel.

"huh?..."

"GO leave now……..before I change my mind!"

Valenarr quickly stood up on her knees as she head down the tunnel "lyan….. I… I'm sorry………" but Lyan shut the hatch he didn't bother to listen to her. There's nothing more she can do.

_I crawled out from the tunnel drainage it lead to the culverts, it was slippery and cold I didn't have any protective gear with me. so instead I just ran across the sewer dranage trying to avoid large thief bugs. It was horrible and disgusting . I climbed out of the sewer that led to the outside of the city wall _

_I don't have any place to go but I remembered the old house we live in prontera field from the east plains I walked my way back hom , as the sun sets It felt cold I had no coat with me , the autumn breeze was cold during this season, Hungry and cold, the sole of my feet are aching I want to sleep its been almost from dusk til dawn i haven't rest. No food nor water nor any thick coat wrapped before me, my zeny gold armor and weapon and all were taken away I have none but myself… I'm trying to be strong am I strong? Or blind I'm such a fool to believe. I said to myself. _

_The whole afternoon a threaded the path leading to the end of the long walk, and their in the middle of the foothill of the prontera grass land is home. When I entered I felt such sorrow, the old table by the small stove was dry and full of burnt wood. .. I can't help the tears came out from my eyes.. as I walk towards the corner o the house lies a small doble deck bed my uncle made for me and Vyze.. _

"Uncle, Auntie… eventhough you raised me as my foster parents … you were my family.." Vale whipered touching the cloth of the mattress memories satred to haunt her. The whole house was empty and dusty it was only like yesterday it was her birthday and they went to the city for the first time Valenarr saw Prontera ina different aspect.

"Vyse… you little spunk kid… where ever you are youwere always in my thoughts.." she said. Vale climbed up from the roof of the small cottage, on the roof top where she used to watch from above

" I thought I would never set my foot here not like this all alone…" she said as she stared at the sky and watch the vast landscape seen from the top.

"Midgard……you are beautiful land that seemed peaceful, yet you have different tales.." Vale sat down and unfold a small piece of cloth inside it is the necklace. Her uncle gave her, and made her travel from afar, and returned by the knight who betrayed her. Vale began to cry.

" Napchore… I don't know if I will find you I lost every thing.. I'm hopeless" Vale cried and cried.. under the stars that night.

Before the sun came out there was a smoke coming from the roof. Vale opened her eyes when she gained consciousness from sleep.

"Somethings burning?z' she whispered. _ Someone was here?_ she thought slowly she peeked from the roof top window. And notice something was simmering in the stove _ Someone was here maybe because of may deep sleep I didn't woke up why haven't I notice I t yesterday there was a burnt wood meaning there was someone using the stove _

She heard footsteps coming back inside .. she moved away slowly from the roof window and looked , and didn't moved an inch. Some how the intruder felt her presence. As it came close by the roof window , valenarr didn't take any chance to look back who was it since she was defenseless

She has no idea who was it and waited for a couple of minutes until she felt the door closed as the intruder left the house. Valenarr slowly peeked by the window . no one's there, aand she creeped down the small hatch back inside on her bed she moved slowly and looked outside the window, no one was outside

"_Good thing he didn't notice that im on the roof_" she thought and looked at the stove. It was a hot pot of simmering curry stew. Since she haven't eaten for almost two days. She took a small spoon from the dusty cupboard and wiped with with a dry cloth, although she didn't want to eat. And took a spoon full of the stew.

The hungry rogue took a couple of sips almost half way full of the simmering stew , but then she heard foots steps coming back at the house. Quickly she hid herself underneath the bed as the intruder went in she saw his feet walking towards the stove, "What the!..." he gasped noticing the stew was half way full.

_A man…….._ she thought recognizing g the male voice _oh dear how can I get out now! _ Vale remained curled underneath the bed as she observe the man inside the house , he moved fromevery corner of the room and looked in every corner of the house even behind the door.

"No one's here?... it must have left?" he said not noticing the bed as he moved slowly towards it Valenarr's was perspiring so much thinking she mightget caught, but it stopped as he sat on the bed. as she felt the man picked up his legs and he laid down for a rest Vale felt his weight buldge underneath the mattress

_damn't how can I get out now.. I can't even move from my place_ but then the man sat up from the bed and went by the table she can't see what does he looked like , she watched closely from beneath the bed as went back and lied down. She heard him munching on something

_He's eating damn't I'm so hungry _ then her stomach growl _Oops oh no!_ some how the man stop from eating _ Damn't Valenarr! Your stomach is making noises_ , but the it continued muching again

_Oh no did he heard my stomach growl good thing he didn't notice it _

There were nuts scateered on the floor_ He's eating cahew nuts ,messing the whole house dripping those nuts will attracts rats here what a stupid guy!_ She thought but still he continued eating , somehow Vale can't help her hungry but stare at the nuts on the floor , and then a handful dripped again as a few pieces rolled underneath the bed and vale took and ate it as the intruder continued eating on the bed

_Oh dear how pathethic of me eating left overs.. I'm so very hungry _ she thought then a handful of nuts as it rolled again underneath the bed

_Wait a minute he must have notice it im inside the house.. _ Vale didn't took it even it's tempting her ..after a couple of minutes passed . The whole bag of nuts fell on the side of the bed as she heard him snore

_Good he's asleep _ she slowly moved an inch and slowly she took the bag full of nuts and slid it underneath the bed and ate it suddenly a water fell on the floor_ Oh Good Water now I'm thirsty _ she slowly moved and inch to reach it but it was too far away

She creep slowly out of the bed but suddenly she was nabbed with a cloth covered her

"GOTCHA YOU TAROU RAT!" the man nabbed her lured her from the trap , the two of them fell on the floor as Vale try to struggle free underneath the cloth , the man was strong he dragged her onto the bed and held her hand

"YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY HOUSE!" he yelled at her , but she continued to struggle free as , double deck collapsed beneath them

"Let me go!" She yelled

"Huh! A woman!" he recognized the female voice ,Quickly the she ripped the cloth

"You!" they were both surprised when they saw each other.

"YOUR HOUSE ! ARE YOU STUPID I USED TO LIVE HERE!" she said

"I 'TS YOU AGAIN HEY MISSY…. YOU USED TO LET ME REPHRASE THAT I LIVE HERE IN THIS ABANDONED SHACK!...I THOUGHT IT WAS A TAROU RAT INSIDE MY HOUSE.. BUT IT WAS A BIG RAT… THE NAKED RAT STUCK BY THE STREAM IN KORDST HAHAHA" he laughed

" NAKED !YOU PERVERT… I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO HELP ME.. AND NOW HERE YOU'RE NESTING IN MY HOUSE..!" she shot back at the monk

"WHO'S THE INTRUDER HERE NIBBLES FROM FOOD SCRAPS UNDERNEATH THE BED.. BUT A TAROU RAT LIKE YOU!" he yelled and took her hand as he pulled her out of the house.

"What re you doin'!" trying to push him back inside the house.

"Hey HEY! I told you this is MY HOUSE!i and you STAY out I hate intruders!"

"hey I saved your life yesterday from being shot!"

"…… and I saved yours.. that is repayed .. and I saved you before that by the stream okay.. YOU ATE MY BREAKFAST YOU ATE MY NUTS! You have enough okay? And you stays out of my house!" She pushed her away and he closed the door shut , Vale knocked at the door.

"You creep! Let me in!"

"no!'

"LET ME IN YOU MORON!"

"NOT IN A LIFE TIME!"

Vale kicked the door "GO AHEAD TRY TO WACK THE DOOR YOUSAID IT WAS YOUR HOUSE AND WRECK IT!" the monk said. She remembered there was a roof window behind the house she went at the back of the house and pushed an old wooden barrel the was set aside, she used it and went on the roof and when she got on the roof she saw it was closed

"HAHAHA …… I NAILED IT SHUT THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN ENTER LITTLE TAROU!" he laughed

Vale was so irritated that day "Let me in!" she said but he wont "NOT in a lifetime you even ruined my bed!" he replied. So she stayed on the roof for a few minutes , she heard fixing the bed , it was useless Vale stayed on the roof top that time , a few hours passed, still she asked him to get in but he wont let her instead laughed at her.. another hour passed it was high noon she could smell he was cooking from the inside

"What are you cooking?"she asked

"None of your business ! starve if you wnt you ate my stew this morning!" he said

"Fine ! who cares! Hmph!" she yelled, but the poor hungry rogue was really starving ..a few minutes Valenarr smelled something was burning! She could hear him scream so irritatedly vale laughed " I could smell something's burning from the stove! Hahaha!"

"…Shut up!" he Yelled valenarr just laughed he could hear her laugh and irritates him so much.

"what rae youcooking I can't even guess it all I could smell it burnt coal…. Yousure know how to cook?" she asked

he didn't answer but he just yelled "What's wrong!"

"Shut up now I'm just going to ate burned rice .. it cost me a lot to buy grain at the market!'

"If you like feed it to me I can eat it myself." She laughed

"Not a chance "

"You know youcan fix that do you have garlics with you and salt?" she asked

"…. Yeah why what about it?"

"You can sautee it with minced garlic and a pinch of salt, and you can eat it" she said . after a few minutes she heard him cooking again , and smell the scent of garlic rice "You've got it right? See I told you" she said

"yeah I got it right….so what do you care ? you think you're going to get some.. not a chance" he exclaimed and laughed.

Vale was so irritated " See if I care . she didn't mind him instead she just stayed on the top of the roof til the evening

_What a guy he got some nerve to stay at my own house and let me stay out… im really hungry he must be taking an anfternoon nap.. why do I ran to cruel people. He does look like Napchore but he is way rude conceited selfish and stupid as well he doesn't even know how to cook for himself and what a filthy idiot he eats on bed, he doesn't mind food scraps on the bed. or maybe he's just luring me to be caught _ she giggled thinking of his stupidity

"I can hear you laughing there" he said behind the roof door

"Oh I see now you're sleeping on my bed you got it fixed" she exclaimed

"and so what is it to you? So this was your bed wow now it's mine.."he laughed

"You moron.. it's not yours… ……and it's not mine either" she replied

"not yours?i thought you lived here?' he began to ask

"I used to .. my this is my uncles' house.. I was raised here as their own , he made this when he was still a hunter during his days I grew up here ."

"where are your real parents?" he asked

"I don't know they've said they were gone .. maybe they have died.. i take them as my real family.. I don't know where they are" she said

" I remembered.. what happen to you where are your things, the last tiem isaw you was during the uprising n britonian.. you were with that knight I saw him back then " he asked

Vale didn't answer… soon after that he heard her crying " Hey whats' wrong are you crying?" he asked but still valenarr continued to cry that time

"….. He lied to me and left me penniless.." she said

"What!... I thought yout two were…"

"….. I was accused he thought I killed his love one.. I didn't know he was to be wed, the real thing is I was looking for someone else, but I .."

".. you stayed with him ? why would you trust someone easily like that?"

".. he told me he was never to be found.. I'm looking for someone dear to me… but now I can't even find him…." She said…

"You shouldn't have trusted him….. you're Valenarr right?"he asked

".. its too late for that .. how did you know my name?" she asked

"I heard it when that knight called you by the stream"

"and what is your name..?"she asked again

" Ruiseto…."

"ruiseto nice name…what does that mean? "

"Small ruler in oriental language .. . you know you should be wary of your actions and decisions. Look what happened to you.. the last time I saw you .. you fought gallantly during what happened……. What an insolent fool fo r knight he is….. and taking advantage of you, you know you shouldn't be that stupid. I remembered the last time I told you not to rely to others.. and look what happened to you now you have no where to go but eating table scraps .. you should use your head girl hey….. are you listening to me ?...are you okay now?" he asked but she didn't answer

"hey snap out of it say something?... you know I like the view from up there.. I can see the stars when I feel lonely…" he saidbut she didn't answer

Rui opened the roof hatch and saw her fast asleep , she was a pretty sight curled up on the roof sleeping like a cat, Rui smiled "Silly girl.." he sighed.

_I woke up in the middle of the night I found my self inside the house lying on the top deck. Wrapped in cloth , " he must have brought me inside" she thought. She looked at the bottom of the bed Rui wasn't there._

"Rui?" I climbed down from the bed I saw the door was opened as it toggle back and forth because of the cold wind I took the thick blanket and wrapped it around myself. I want outside , far across the distant I saw an lit torch carried by someone. running towards back at the cottage it was Rui

he rushed inside the house and took the blanket she was holding and placed on the table.

"Whats happening!' she asked as Rui placed his things in the blanket and knot it into a bag

"YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME THEY WERE LOOKING FOR YOU.. I WAS IN THE CITY THEY WERE LOOKING FOR CAPTIVE KILLER YOU .. IT WAS YOU!"

"I told you I was only accused.. I didn't killed her you got to believe me" she pleaded . rui stooped for awhile an thought of what to do.

"they only saw me when I was trtying to save the priestess I didn't stab her."she pleaded

"No not only that we have to get out of here.. there will be an attack in the city again " he said

" you got to believe me please!"

"I KNOW! I Believe you OKAY SNAP OUT OF IT! But it doesn't mean I trust you come lets go…" he drag valenarr outside and went back in the house , Vale saw Rui opened the stove and took out the torch

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he grabbed Rui's arm he was setting fire on the roof as the flame began to ate the edge of the roof..

"ARE YOU INSANE IT'S MY UNCLE'S HOUSE! STOP IT!" she cried Rui pushed her away and she lost balance on the floor

"I HAVE TO BURN IT DOWN… THEY KNOW THEY USED TO LIVE HERE.. VALENARR…………. IF THEY FOUND YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH! GET ON YOUR KNEES ………………STOP CRYING VALENARR YOU ARE A WARRIOR!' Valenarr took a deep breath as Rui grabbed her arm, and they quickly sarted walking away from the burning cottage, Vale's tears dripped from her cheeks as they went half a mile ,s till valenarr was crying. Rui letgo of her hand

"THIS IS POINTLESS.. YOUWANT ME TO LEAVE YOU HERE!" he yelled at her.

Vale was silent " VALENARR IF YOU DON'T MOVED ON.. YOU WON'T EVEN SURVIVE. OR YOUWANT ME TO LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE. ?"

For some reason he was right she didn't said any word and stopped crying .. Rui was beginning to get irritated and started to walk away.

"Wait.. I'm coming with you" she followed… as she catch up …."where are we heading?""

"amatsu…."

"Amatsu but that way to far.. from…"

"Are you just going to complain! I Know that is too far but that's were we need to be safe!... Authorities also knows that there is a monk residing in the cottage of yours .. and that is me… AND FOR NO REASON IT'S THE TWO OF US ! WHO WERE HUNTED DOWN! OKAY!" he yelled at her

she didn't said anything after that as the went to Alberta port for Amatsu.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Thirteen – News from Amatsu**

It was a sunny sky, a clear day in Amatsu .. The boat dock at the southern pier of the city as the sailors put out the wooden bridge by the walkway, some fellow passengers have started to discard their packages and crates. Rui felt delightful he went outside his cabin and took a breath of fresh air "Home at last well, then this is amatsu the far city of the coasts of oriental midgard ..Well we better start to set things ready" he exclaimed and pulled Vale's hand while covered underneath a cloak

Vale looked at Rui but, he just ignored her as he went down and left his pack behind "Hey don't tell me I will carry this?"

"Who else do you expect? You think helping you is free?" he laughed which mades Valenarr so irritated, but the still she carried his things as they went in the city.

Valenarr was startled as the whole city was so busy yet so small. Fishermen and vendors. But the town seem so peaceful and beyond the rooftops she can see an overlooking palace of Amatsu it was beautiful the Palace was ona hilltop and its fortress were covered by pink flowers and plants with trees cascading down the foot hill gateway

"Cherry blossoms pretty aren't it?" Rui implied

"Yeah you live here?"she asked

"Yeah I grew up here my sensei brought me here during my childhood days this small cityis beautiful and like those cherry blossoms trees they would only bloom only if they are taken care of. Every body here is working hard. Some people mistook this city not part of his majesty's rule since it was very distant from the continent. I used to to love it here but…"

"but why did you left?" she asked he didn't answered

"You're asking to much.. it's non of your business… "he said as they walk pass the town's market

"Wait here" he told her whil she was clutching on the heavy pack she was carrying Rui went in a small alley inside a backdoor of a shop

_He is so rude, why do I have to get stuck with him.. Well thisis a nice place but he treats me as his own maid for some reason._ She thought. She notice a store of cooked rice . She walked towards it as she smells the sweet scent of cooked ham and fish by the shop.

Rui appered and poke her on the head "Aww you know your getting to much! you don't have to poke on me like that!" she yelled

"hey keep your voice down .. or you want me to leave you alone. If it wasn't for me you'd be thrown in the streets or worse! You have to thank me because I took you in because of your stupidity! We're in this mess!" he implied

and threw her a large basket with a garment inside " You don't have to yell at me as your slave !"she shot back

Rui smirked " put that thing on. Rather walking in your skimpy clothes, rogue! Go back home and give me back that basket"he ordered and she handed it to him

"See that trees over there you will see a large picket fence pass that trees, behind that trees is a small well and just before the bridge a small cottage " he said

"And?... "

"AND …clean it spic and span was the rugs to.. You will see a small cabinet behind the house.. Contains dried old sheets wash it , mop the floor too and pull out the weeds outside and dust the ceiling also…."

"WHAT! Are you insane you expect me to clean!"She complained

"YES! Miss little tarou rat that's MY house and YOU clean it.. EVERYBODY here has to work… I'll do the shopping for our supper. Meet me at the tavern once you are finish…..after that your hungry right…. I'll buy some rice cakes for us when you have finished…GO get going.. BYE!" he laughed and walked away.

_He is getting on my nerves! That gggrrrrrrr! Awwww what a conceited guy! _ And went on.. she reached the old house.. it was all dusty and the outside was full of weeds and thick grass before she has to clean the house she changed into the clothes Rui handed her. It was a pair of old blouse and brown skirt "This makes me look like an old maid! Why that stupid monk! He is so mean to me!" she teared the bottom edge of her skirt and used the piece of cloth to tie her hair before she will do her chores

. she went behind the house and found an old rake and a small cutter and then she started to pull out the weed and cut the grass that noon , after an hour she was down took a lot of effort she was feeling so dizzy of hunger , she didn't waste time and took the old rags from the back of the house inside the old cabinet, Valenarr went by the well and fetch a pail of water , she went to the bridge and by the stream she washed the rags , she went back to the house.. And looked for an old thick rope to hung up the rags she washed .and after that she fetched another and started to clean the whole house

She finished her choresby sunset.. Tired and almost forgot to go back to the town tavern that day,she rushed off to meet Rui back in the Tavern.

It was almost evening when she got there. Rui wasn't outside the tavern at all

"Oh dear he probably must be waiting for me for hours" quickly Valenarr went to the fisgh market she searched everywhere and asked every vendor no body have seen him . she wnt back to the tavern and thought he might be inside.

She was right from the looks of it he was having a drink with a couple of gentlemen exchanging laughter and conversation. Vale was beginning to rage with anger the whole day she was so tired and thought he was done with his shoping in the market. Valenarr approached the table…

"I've been looking for you the whole day." She said coldly

"Rui you didn't told us.. you brought home a wife with you " One of his friends remarked

Rui smiled and laughed " I'm still not married " he said

…." Oh no sir you got us all wrong…" Vale interrupted

"Excuse us.." then Rui took her arm and brought her by the door outside and gave her the basket and a couple of zennies

"What!. You mean you haven't bought anything yet! For Goodness sake !"…

"…. You buy I've waited, are you done at home?" he asked coldly

"Yes spic and span! And what are you doing the whole day sitting around and drinking! And what can I buy with these?''

"Hey hey… first of all your not my wife.. And you heard me cleared that.. I Took you in.. you will work for food. Okay! And Budgetting is your problem okay miss Tarou rat!"

"You're so mean!" She growled at him pointing her finger at his forehead.

"…Valenarr.. Where on midgard will you find someone who will took you in and not deceive you okay.. If I am as cruel as you think I should have left you back in prontera .. and who knows you might get be working in the city tavern or a club as a courtesan. Now get moving! And come back here when you're done" he demanded.

So she went off and went to the market. A couple of fresh catch fish and vegetables. It was surprising it was cheap unlike in prontera. She was almost pale and shaky.. as she was buying vegetables in the market the vegetable vendor notice her appearance and heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry my child?" asked the old lady vendor

"It's okay ma'am I'm just tired for the whole day.."she said and notice she hasn't have anymore money with her. "I'm sorry ma'am I thought I still can by corn ".

"It's okay here…. I'll just give it to you for free" she hand her a bundle of corn and placed it in her basket

"That was so kind of you "

"Bless you child ... you still haven't eaten.. Are you new here.. it's the first time I saw a young pretty face such as yours" the vendor said

"Yes I am…. I'm with the man who lives by the bridge well before the woods."

"Oh! Goodness!" The vendor went to her and kissed her in the cheek Valenarr was startled.

"Are you Rui's wife… its been a year he hasn't returned" she said delightfully

"You know Rui?"

"Yes we all knew that kind Lad. Why he was one of the king's valiant heroes

he didn't returned but now he seemed to be recovered". The vendor said and hand her another bundle of corn and a bagful of mushrooms "Give this to him You're a lucky lady he is a loving young man "

"Recovered from what if I may ask?"

"Oh its okay if I tell you he was to be wed. Cassandra was killed.. during summoning of monsters here in Amatsu, we all pity him he was very quiet since he didn't go to our chief magistrate when that happened and because only of his heartache.

"Cassandra? " Vale asked the vendor

"His fiance… that poor girl she was pretty like you that young huntress tried to save him but she was the one got killed. It doesn't matter anyway.. Past is past.. You do take caree of young sonny.. You youngsters should be happily in love.. Believe me Rui must love you he said he wont go back here in Amatsu if he still hasn't recovered". The old lady smiled, Vale just nodded t was funny though she didn't have the chance to tell her that they weren't married

"Oh silly me… come with me child." The Old lady brought Valenarr to a small pastry store. And called an old man probably the Baker of the shop

"I'd like you to meet Rui's wife…" The vendor introduced her "Oh silly me ... what is your name child? "

Valenarr smiled sheepishly she can't think of anything to say with the misunderstanding " Valenarr"

"What a lovely Name… Valenarr..!" The Baker remarked and kissed her hand.. " Oh come inside…" he offered Just then Rui was walking by the street

"Oh Rui Goodness!" the Fish vendor said and approached him " Oh hello my favorite granny… I have to go im looking for a lady …"

"Valenarr… oh she's with me..come.." said the fish vendor..

"Rui you're back?" A couple of old folks in the lumber stall saw him

Rui seemed confused "Oh everyone Our town hero is back and brought home a wife." She exclaimed

"Waa………..wa….wife….!" Rui's eyes widened and looked at Valenarr questioningly; Vale just shrugged her shoulders and doesn't have any idea what to say.

"Rui you're back and she is really we were worried about you!" Said the baker and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You got a lot of explaining to do…" he whispered beside valenarr and she smiled. The baker handed them boxes of bread and cookies and the people at the market rushed to the bakery to see That Rui has returned. Bread loafs, Cookies , cakes, Fresh catch fishes, A bag of grain, and kilos of meat. News even reached the palace that night. As the townfolks helped them walked home and fixed them dinner. . the small house was crowded with people Rui seemed a little embarrassed as well as Valenarr it was really a real play along miss understanding. But Rui felt very welcomed at home. The two sat together and a few townsfolk's and old neighbors gather inside. As the time time pass by only the neighbors were left chit chatting about Rui's travel and they also heard the attack in Britonian.

Valenarr served tea and placed in the center table as she sat besides Rui

"And you my dear… where did you two met?" One of the neighbor's wife asked her she smiled.

"Oh my little angel I found her by the stream in kordst" Rui said.

"The stream… ?"

"Yes I saw her taking a bath!" then everybody laughed Valenarr's face was flushing red and looked straightly at Rui to shut up.

"You 're as stupid as you are Rui a peeping tom " Luaghter filled the room

"It's worth it… what I saw.. " He said and looked at Valenarr seriously _This goof ball is playing along to much!_ "…. Is a rare beauty.. That's why I brought her home here".

Vale looked away and felt awkward. Rui was silent for a moment but he just laughed.

"That is so sweet ..." said his neighbor

"He's only Bluffing…." Vale Laughed " No I'm not " Rui said and pinched her on the cheek "Yeah give her a kiss… " theyv said

"A kiss to my beloved wife…?.." Rui doesn't know what to do _ oh dear now what ?_ she thought. But Rui pulled her hand and kissed her softly. Vale felt different as he moved away and they laughed she remained quit I was she kissed Napchore but it's not him.. he does look like him but its not.

"aww.. You two love birds are very blessed. Good thing Rui you went back here in Amatsu . Unlike what's' happening in Prontera.. and Aldebaran. Kingsmen shouldn't be trusted "

"Aldebaran? What news have you heard sir?" Vale asked

"A couple of months ago the assassin guild was sent out orders ther, The kIng kept the contreversey about a knight who killed an assassin during the turmoil in Aldebaran…"

Valenarr's eyes widened. Rui notice her reaction and squeezed her hand she seemed so worried." Well things like that is worse than what s happening from the real thing what a disgrace isn't it? Sometimes it's hard to trust people who has power." Said one of the neighbors

"And this assassin was murdered? " she asked

"Just rumors… an example of deceiving people.. I think he was missing. And another attack happened near Payon a couple of days ago…."

As the neighbors continued to tell stories, Vale felt her heart was almost breaking her hands were cold Rui notice it and asked her to prepare some more tea. Just to keep her away from the conversation. Valenarr went outside and brought the pot with her as she started to boil some water in the outdoor furnace her tears filled her eyes as she prepared tea . Rui could see her from the window somehow it was obvious she was weeping. Rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse.

"Every one I guess it's a bit late.. " Rui said

"Oh yes.. we will continue this conversation tomorrow. " said the neighbor

"I'll go to the palace tomorrow and see what I can help" He said as everyone left the house . Rui went behind the house . he saw the poor rogue who was crying behind the furnace.

He went towards her and pat her on the shoulder.

"Rui…… I'm so sorry… I …."

"You know that assassin?" He asked softly

"Yes… I was looking for him…. But …"

"get some sleep" Rui said. softly

But still she cried.. " I need sometime alone ….."

He just looked at her and he went inside the house and left her there weeping under the moonlight.

ot was early dawn Rui went outside he found Valenarr who was fast asleep at the side of the stove furnace.

"Hey! Wake up!" Rui shoved her "It's still dark?"

"Get up sleepyhead ixme something to eat!" He ordered

" Can you do that yourself im still sleepy!" she moaned

" Oh so you want to sleep her outside okay.. later tonight I will let you, and no more pretending you're here to work and fix me dinner get up!" He yelled at her

"Com'n why do you have to be so mean!" she growled

"Hey you were the one crying the whole night and now you lack sleep it's not my fault! Get inside fix something." He said and shoved her

"Okay okay…… " Valenarr went in and prepared his meal while Rui went outside " Have it ready I will just go to the bath house by the bridge" he said…and she started to cook her mind was so confused _I wish what I heard last night are just rumors.. and I don't have to stay with him, I wish he vendor was right they say Rui is kind gentle and sweet how pathetic _

Rui returned and got dressed in his room "you seemed dressed and armored where are you going?" she asked

"It's not your interest if you're thinking coming with me.. forget it" he said as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Do tell me? please" She said

"Hey you're not my wife okay! It's only a play last night I cant refuse it they are giving gifts for us , everything last night is not reall okay done!" Rui yelled at her

"You don't have to yell at me!' She exclaimed Rui just ignored her as he sip his tea

"Rui……. Cassandra must be very loving…" she exclaimed.. Rui put down his cup of tea

"Where did you heard that?" he asked coldly

"Yesterday…" she answered. Rui lost his appetite and didn't finished his meal

"vale.. Don't cry like that.. howmanytimes I've told you. You know you're lucky you stillhave hope for someone you might might find..look at me.. I never weeped even I'ved lost someone.. do learn to be strong…… I don't know if I will return this evening but clean the house and prepare something to eat just incase if I arrive " Rui said as he put on his knucklebraces and went outside the door.

Vale felt sorry for him, he was right though as she watch Rui walked away towardsthe bridge. After that she started to clean the whole house still her mind drifted to every memory she could remember.whatrui would told her is the same thing Napchore would do.. The ways to be strong. As she finished cleaning the house she went at the back of the house and remembered the old cabinet when she washed the old rags. She opened it and found a small pouch of seeds

"seeds of what?" Vale thought and went to the town that moon to look for a garden shop. And ask a local gardener

"That is used for Cherry blossoms platation dear" The gardener said

"Those pink trees?"

"Yes oh I remembered before Rui was planning to put some trees over his house his building.. I guess he didn't planned to do it anymore you should find some trees sprouting nearby it blooms in nearby water" The gardener said.

Vale got the slightest idea and returned home. after cleaning the house. After fixing the utdoor she took some shovel and look for some sprouts the gardener said.. he was right she foun some small branching leaves bythe bridge it seemed it was planted for almost a year .. there were sprouts leading to the picket fence e of the house. Vale started to get some water and replant the sprouts herself.

Valenarr looked around her as she finished replanting. she went to the town everyone seemed to know her as Rui's wife

_This town is so peaceful and beautiful. Even in the midst of war, this is the first time I felt peace after I got separated from uncle _ To every face she saw would smile at her, the children would play in the nearby garden of amatsu.. gazing the beauty of the town somehow she felt inner peace that those people who lived there made her welcome.

"_Rui I wish you are right where ever you are.. I hope you run into Napchore and find him" _ she hoped as she watched the petals being blown by the breeze across the sky. Hoping for Rui's return


	14. Chapter 14

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Fourteen – Unseen Beauty**

_It took me some time to realize. That its a part of life to move one… Rui is right.. maybe like him and what he's been thru is nothing compared to what happened to me.. _ Vale watch sunset behind the trees that after noon her thoughts drifted thinking that it would be hopeless if she would keep on worrying everyday_. Maybe it would be a big lie if I will try pretend I'm still searching and hoping to find Napchore to where he is.. Maybe what I've heard last night was true _

Thinking al lot made Valenarr realize.. that it's a different time now , that afternoon just like any ordinary housemaid.. Vale would fetch a pil of water and mop the floor of the house. She would go to the well and fetch water to prepare for supper. The fishermen would pass and give her a fresh cath of fish from the market since the whole town knows her's as the monk's little wife. Everyone in town was kindred to her. She prepared the fresh fish and went to the market to et some garnish.. before the sunset.. Vale cooked Rui's meal and prepared his dinner .as sky became night Rui hasn't come home yet. Valenarr stared at the table .. Rui's meal became cold so instead she cleaned the table and took back the food and palced it ina small pot to keep it warm by the furnace.

Valenarr sighed, clutching in her sleeves on the table that evening while staring at the door way.

"Rui where are you you haven't come back it's late" she whispered maybe it was midnight she woke upn still he hasn't return.. Vale stood up and went into Rui's room she started to fix his bed and add acoupl of pillows " He could be tired when he comes home.. I'd better fix him a moist towels"

Her eyes began to be a bit heavy, valenarr boiled water and took out a couple of neat towels, she poured the warm water in basin and placed it at the bedside with the towel beside it.

She stared at the basin and smiled _ it is funny every body in town __I would think that Rui and I were really married _ she thought and grasp hold of the towel _ Oh I I wish I could share this things to my future husband, I wish that day would come.. .. if its only it would be… _Valenarr snaped away from her thoughts.. about her beloved Napchore, _every thing has to stop and every thing has a new start _ she stood up and looked at the basin she saw her reflection at the water.. and what she saw is not a girl who used to be a wandering thief but her slef in ordinary clothes.

_I am not what I used to be.._ Vale sat by the door way and looked outside still no sign of Rui a couple of hours it would be dawn

_Why am I staying with Rui? I can survive with out him?what has gotten into me why doi have to stay with him? Is it this kind of kindness he took me in?_ she thought and wondering why would she stay up to dawn to wait for the man the village would think that they were married.

Vale closed her eyes as it was beginning to be heavy she closed her eyes as she try to recall how did Napchore looked like.. but it came across her mind his face but it wasn't Napchore.. its brown eyes belong to the man who saved her in the stream.

"RUI!" she woke up and felt asleep for a moment there she became confused. Napchore and Rui has the same resemblance , it's the only thing she notice , "I'm just tired Rui hasn't returned " Valenarr locked the door but she still sat by the doorway and waited for Rui's return during the mid dawn until she felt asleep

Not for long the door opened. Rui stepped into a neat warm house He notice Valenarr felt asleep by the doorway. "Valenar…" he patted her shoulder but she was sound asleep.. mesmerized by the room . Rui notice vale was holdinga small towel. She must have prepare it and waited to give it to me , she took it from her hand.. Still fast asleep Rui some how smiled it was really sweet of her to wait for him to come home. " You silly tarou rat" he said and carried her and laid her on his bed " You deserve to sleep here" he said … he notice the basin.. it was filled with warm water _ she prepared this for me?" _ he thought, he took off his garment and soaked the towel withit and wiped his face…Rui sat beside valenarr while she was still fast asleep she took out his shoes. Just then he notice the whole house was clean spic and span ..and notice by the table was a small casket pot he checked it and notice there was a plateful of warm rice and freshly cooked fish

"This is some thing ..!" Rui was startled his meal was still warm and started to eat some how he can't help but smile and feel so grateful as if Valenarr was really his little wife , he watched her closely while he finished his meal that dawn. Rui sat beside her and watched her asleep .. "Valenarr……" he whispered " thank you… it was the second time someone showed me kindness inspite of what I've shown you.." he added. And somehow it felt warm as she stared at her. It was just then he notice she had a lovely smile while asleep. Rui loosened her hair and placed her legs neatly at the bed.

" That Assain must be lucky to have you for someone so loving and brave" he said while he brushed her hair fast asleep "every time I could hear yousay this napchore name. he must be a very lucky guy…"

"………………..Rui…" Valenarr moaned in her sleep.

"!" he was surpired Valenarr uttered his name

_What is this you uttered my name?...you're such a priceless gem valenarr"_ he thought as she touched her cheeks and her hand for a moment there Rui felt Valennar's sweetness.

"this is what is like when you care for someone" he said.. as helie down beside valenarr.. it was like he have seen her hidden beauty Rui tooka msall pillow and slept beside her.

Then she uttered his name again.. His hear was pounding fast.. he can't help but he wrapped his arms around Valenarr , as unconsciously she twitched closer to his side and muttered his name.

Rui can smell her hair.. and she has the softest skin.. Rui embraced her tightly that night as he also then fell asleep.

The sunlight glimmered before her eyes , Valenarr woke up and found herself in rui's bed? "…ugh… have I fell asleep?" she thought ,

"Rui?... calling his name "he must have returned this dawn maybe I fell I asleep and he brought me to bed.. …what the ! my clothes" she notice she was only wearing a loose shirt, Quickly Valenarr took the small apron hung by the door and went outside… she notice that there was something boiling by the stove and there was a plateful of freshly bake loaf of bread.. but she went at the back of the house . her clothes were there

"Hunged ?" she touched her clothes it was still soaking wet… and there was a used basin still with suds.. come to think of it it came across to her mind that Rui washed her clothes. Her face blushed . thinking he might have undressed her that's why she was only wearing a loose shirt

"Valenarr" a young boy called by the picket fence. It was the boy who plays at the neighboring house of garments Tristan

"Good morning Tristan" she said trying to take her clothes and squeeze the excess water off.

"Tristan Have you seen Rui this morning?" she asked.

The little boy replied and giggled maybe because she was wearing Rui's undershirt

"What?"

"Oh nothing … you're face is blushing that's' all" the little boy laughed

"Oh well I saw big brother by the house this morning he was talking to mama something about a new dress for you"

"new dress?" she wondered.

"I forgot big sister .. while you were asleep big brother told me to remind you to eat your breakfast.. before he comes back" the little boy said.

"huh?" Valenarr looked at him questioningly

"Is there a problem with that I see you are awake?" Rui said just arrived.. and Valenarr went inside the house. Clutching the old apron trying tohide her legs form him"

"Oh com'n I saw more than that!" Rui exclaimed

"You… You what!..."

"Itook off your filthy clothes, if you're wondering…"

"You've undressed me?" she asked

"… yeah so?"

Vale's face was bright red and getting so irritated and took a small loaf at the table and threw at him

"HEY! It took my money to buy you breakfast and beside.. I've already seen you naked before by the stream…" Rui said even Tristan laugh.. he patted the boy on the head

"See even this little boy find it funny…." Rui smiled at her… and he took out small bag and threw it at Valenarr.

"Here try if it fits you?" Vale caught it.

"And get changed, Tristan and I will just go outside wait for you before we leave.." he said

"Where are we going?" she asked shyly

"The fireworks festival in Louyang!... " The little boy said delightfully

"Tristan's family invited us to go there. Since its been like ages I haven't seen fireworks aside from the spouts of war why don't we go there as well?" Rui looked at her with a sweet smile. It was the first time Vale saw him smile at her like that. And she went back insde the room.

She opened the small bag and took out a white floral dress. It was pretty and there was a small floral hair pin and a small comb .., Vale was startled and started to put on the dress. She stared at the mirror. She was startled .. feeling a bit guilty how she was used to yell at Rui, it was the first time she received something out of kindness.. and it was Rui.

"what's taking her so long?" Rui thought… then Tristan pointed at the doorway , Vale was standing there wearing the whte floral dress and the small hair pinattached on her hair. She felt a bit awkward especially how ui was surprised to see her in a feminine way.

"Valenarr you look so pretty..!" Tristan said as his parents were just arrived.

Rui didn't say a word as he stares at the woman who used to fight in the midst of war.

"Goodness.. Valenarr you look really stunning my dear" Tristan mother went to her and set her hair behind her shoulder. Valenarr blushed she can't even looked at Rui who didn't utter a word

"well we better be going.." said the Neighbors wife who appeared behind Rui

" stop drooling there looking at your little wife !" and they laugh at him. As they went at the port.

"How come you rare so silent… do I look stupid ?" She whispered at rui's ears

Rui looked at her and smiled " Yeah you look pretty stupid" he giggled , vale poked him at the head. " You asked me and I answer right? You look fine don't worry , for a cunning rogue you look cute" Rui teased her. And she blushed. As they went abroad the ship Rui held her hand as soon she got on the bridge, but he didnt let go his hand holding she looked at Rui he didn't mind it.

For some reason , she felt a bit comfortable as the board the ship to Louyang that day .

Valenarr didn't think of any worries. They feast together in the small cabin of the ship . until they've dock the port o the dragon lands of Louyang. The travel took almost for hours as they arrived by the sunset.

**Louyang**

The city itself was spectacular.. there was a streamers of different colors and soldiers from the port to the gateway of the dragon castle itself.

"I've never been in this part of Rune midgard" Vale said " At least you know that there are places which far from the reaches of war.. " said rui. Vale looked a the sky .. there were also different lights and festival lanterns and some fireworks blown up in the darkening sky of the sunset.

"Well we better get a place to stay " Said Tristan's mother. They went by the nearby town's inn

the whole city itself were full of visitors.. since they are havinga hard time to get a room.

"There are only two rooms left well Rui it's okay since you two couple will just stay in one room while the three of us next to yours?"

Rui felt a little bit embarrassed

" well?..."

"okay…" valenarr took the keys and smiled at Rui…

"Is it okay with you?" Vale asked as they went inside their room " Do I have a choice then my little wife?' Rui laughed felt a bit embarrassed with the way Valenarr looked..

"You know you're so quiet during the travel is there something wrong?" She asked

Vale walked over the overlooking window and stared at the darkening sky to the north.. further north the were darkened clouds

"Storm clouds.. I didn't thought it can be seen over here" She said . as Rui went by the window beside here

"The skies of Juno… I know.. we are still at war.." Rui said softly

" Where were you last night ?'

" I went some place but you would always worry about that." Rui said

" Rui…."

Rui looked at her , with the exression of her face

" I cannot run away from what I am looking for… I want to fight.." Valenarr said.

Rui sat at the edge of the balcony and looked at her.. since she didn't want to let her tears fall down from her cheeks her eyes were beginning to be a bit misty with tears.

" Thank you for taking me with you… I want to fight and look for my family and…."

"And you're looking for some one right? I didn't have the chance to know the whole story what happened to you because things were fast…… " Rui said

" is he still alive?...but Lyan said nothing…"

"Is this the knight you told me who took every thing fromyou.." His voice sounded a bit furious.. Valenarr didn't answer

"Why should you believe him. Since… he accused you…" he added

" Rui.. I didn't kill anyone…" She tried to control her emotions but Valenarr just bursted into crying ..Rui felt her sorrow..he just pulled her and embraced her tightly as valenarr cried.

"Hush…. We'll talk about it for later" … he wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at her "stop crying…. Please…." He said with his eyes seemed so caring Valenarr looked away and took a deep breath

" I'm sorry…"she almost forgot she was embracing a stranger.. but some how.. it felt different.. Rui hold her hand and looked at her.

" I know you're still the cunning rogue I met during the britonian siege, and I Know her heart is still as strong as she thought" He said and smiled

Vale nodded

Tristan went in the room " Big Brother lets go the festival has now started.." said the boy

" I guess its about time to have a little fun little tarou rat " Rui said and pinched her cheek.

"Alrightt…"

That evening the festival was spectacular.. who woud think the there was an outbreak of war during those time, but like what would Rui said.. her strength would come from her heart.

Lights sparkled the night sky and as there were different performers in the streets. Eventhe little children would shout and enjoy the night. . Valenarr would catch Rui looking at her. Every time her thoughts would drift into her worries.

The Castle grounds were full of spectators.. from different places.

"People would come here mostly especially this year away from the war itself since Prontera hasn't been the same peaceful city as it was before. " Rui said.

_Before it was almosta year already when I last saw Prontera _

"What is it?" he asked

"Rui do you when is the festivity of prontera before the outbreak of orcs?" she asked

"A week from now almost a year …. Why?"

"a week from now ….." she sighed

"Why?..." he yelled since the whole place was crowded and it was noisy with the sound of the festival drums

" Nothing really ! .. it's just my Birthday when that happened when I was still a thief.." She smiled

"Well well well… I didn't know it will be your birthday next week" Rui hugged her tight and carried her offher feet

"put me down ! yeah its my birthday…." Valenarr laughed .

"valenarr is it true? " Tristan asked

She just nodded and the small boy was delighted and went to his parents

"Well he is more delighted than you are.. But I am as well" Rui smiled and combed her hair..

"Thank you rui" she said

"What?"

"I said thank you!" she yelled

"What I Can't hear you .. everything is loud!" Rui yelled tugging his ear

Vale moved close to him and kissed her in the cheek

"That's a thank you!" he asked a bit surprised. Vale nodded.

After the fireworks and festival parade that night. They stop by at the nearby tavern since every place in the castle grounds was crowded.

.as they were havig dinner that night. Across the table by the window.. valenarr notice a group of knights..

Valenarr suddenly twitched in her seat ' Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes I'm just a bit tired" she whispered. Rui looked ather he noticed that something caught her attention, Valenarr looked away. Rui looked over the direction across the table it was a group of knights having a conversation.

Rui hold her hand and squezzed it "You okay..?" he asked softly…

She looked back at the direction of the table and her skin felt cold in fear when she saw someone familiar ..

"I……i….."

"What?..." he asked

"Calm down okay.." he handed her a glass of water.

Rui ignored the group of knights across the table but some buton of the knights were talking he heard then name

"Lyan…." Rui was surprised .

"I… I'd better get some rest.. I don't feel welll" Valenarr quickly stood up from her seat

"You look so pale.. Rui why don't you accompanyher for a while" their neighbor said.

Quickly Valenarr turned her back she was shaking.. Rui grabbed her quickly as they went back in to their room.

He closed the door.. valenarr fainted as he grabbed her , she was shaking In fear.. " It's him he took my things … my money… he locked my in a room and let me crawl out the culverts…..he thought I killed his wife….. the doppelganger killed her.. I was trying tosave her.. rui!... but she was trying to save me.. and it was to late… The doppel took my saber and used it against her.. he mistaken thatiwas the one who stab his wife.." Valenarr cried.. Rui held her tightly

"valenarr keep you voice down.. I believe you…." Rui said

"….. and he told me there was no assassin when he found me almost dead in the lutie field.. I know he was not telling the truth.. I lost every thing… I don't know what to believe" Valenarr Cried helpless while still mumbling her words. Rui tried to keep her voice down.

"Are you sure it was him…. He was the lead knight I sawyou camping in kordst and during the battle in Britonian castle" Rui asked

"yes… it is him" Valenarr mumbled and cried.

"That moron!... he call himself a knight……" Rui held her tightly as he carried her to bed.. and held her as sson as she fell asleep from crying.

During that night Rui went down stairs the tavern was empty.. their neighbor went upstairs after dinner and was wondering how was Valenarr.. Since she was asleep… he said she was doing fine.. just a bit tired. Rui went by the bar and asked the tavern lady where did the group of knights went. The taven lady told that it was only a couple of minutes before that had left. Rui went back to their room and brought a glass of water with him, Valenarr was up.

"Where were you?' she asked

"Why are you still up you should rest.." Rui said and secretly he put a small amount of sleeping medicine in her glass..

"Here you must be tired" he said

"Rui…. I'm sorry"

"Hush….. here" he handed a glass of water and he sat beside valenarr "Getsome sleep"

_Get some sleep Valenarr.. I have to do this so you wont sneak on me….Wait till I get that moron.. and take what he took from Vale_

Rui thought as Vale fell back in her deep sleep. Clutching his fist angrily Rui went outside… to look for the group of knights that they saw that evening


	15. Chapter 15

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

****

**Chapter Fifteen – Compromising thoughts**

He sat at the edge of her bed as he waited for her to fall asleep. Rui tucked her in nicely as she slumbers the whole night. Her hands were still cold and shaky, her hand were still holding the sleeve of his coat and it was soaked with tears as she cried the whole night. there was nothing that he can do to calm her down until the sleeping pill made her sleep.

Tristan's mother and father entered the room "Rui you should get some rest.." Tristan's father tapped him on the shoulder. He just sighed. " If you want I'll keep an ye on her as u get some rest.." the mother said.

"..She's been trough a lot of things . I'm trying to make her go away with it.."he said

"Was is something about the group of knights downstairs earlier?" They asked. Rui nodded

"I notice one of them watched us from the tavern across the hall as you carried her back in the inn. What was it about? I thought I should tell you about it" Tristan's father said.

Rui was surprised as he heard what their neighbor said " Where are they now?' He asked quickly and stood up and went to drawer were his pack was placed and took out his knuckle braces.

"Rui! You can't go out armored . Don't go out looking for trouble!" he went to Rui and grabbed his arm " That night stole everything what she had. Valenarr used to be a warrior like me. I have to do this…. Please as soon as she wakes up tell her I went back to Amatsu early dawn. Don't tell her anything about this. For her safety."

"Rui…. Don't do this.." Tristan's mother exclaimed

"I've lost my bride years ago.. I don't' want to lost my wife. . it's the only thing I can do.." Rui said and left the room...

In the darkness of the night he walked around the city streets . the festival was over during the break of dawn only a few drunkards and bystanders were outside . Rui looked everywhere and went at the distant trading alley. Probably he can find the group of knights there near the port. He ask the nearing trading post location to some bystanders not concerning about the whereabouts of the despicable knight.

There where a group of foreign bystanders in the near area.. somehow who also came across all over midgard and a few blocks away. He saw a royal ship docked across the harbor where they docked . They're must be close by only knights would take royal ships by sea to hover across the land. It seemed as they were about to leave there across a few meters awa he saw a group of knights. The same group of people who was at the tavern that evening. But one of them was missing as they board the ship he was thought of following them but across the street there was a knight who came out from man old trading post building. It could be the one who Valenarr was talking about as he board the ship. Rui was thinkingto sneak in aboard the ship but something caught his attention. What did that knight did inside the trading store. Rui went there instead.

It was a weaponry store " Yes . I was about to close.. youcan come in tomorrow son." Said the old man who seemed to be the store owner.

"I'm just going to ask something… is there a knight who came in here.?" He asked

"Oh a few minutes ago.. yes there is one.. " The man looked at him curiously.

"Are you looking for him.. is there something wrong young monk?" he asked.

"uhm… what did he brought here..?" he asked

"Funny you asked.. he a few finw weapon here in my shop…I'm alsoe wondering why would a knight sell this sword… unless it didn't belong to him.. more like it".

The old man took out a weapon covered in a blanket and unwrapped it. " It seemed it was not his .. it is a remarkable metallic saber.. and it seems to it was not his.."

Rui's eyes widened " Valenarr's….. she was right?" Ruis gasped touching the sword ."Wait sonny this one is not for sale. I don't have intention to give this to you."

"It belonged to a fine rogue… That knight took it from her". He said the store owner asked him " Are you sure the owner is a mercenary thief?.."

"yes and a woman… it's a long sory old man… if you want I'll buy it from you name your price…. 14 million gold pieces "

The man smiled " I'll tell you what there is another weapon with it if your telling me the truth I'll give it to you for a cheap price if you can tell me there is a name engraved on it and I will believe you"

"Valenarr…" he said

The old man smirked and covered back the saber . " NO wait!" he took out his money pouch and placed it on the table "It's the name of the owner…a female rogue.. its everything what I have I just need that sword."

The man went back to him " Your woman eh.? Hmmm… probably you gave it to her."

Then out of nowhere said " Napchore… the name etched was Napchore.. it was a gift I gave it to her."

The Old man smiled and took out a small box and opened it before him it was a black steel grimtooth.

Rui felt at ease it was her dagger " He was a foolish knight I notice he wont easily sell me this two remarkalle weapon if it didn't belong to him.. and why would I knight would keep this Grimtooth … unless it belonged to someone else.

" Two for the bargain would be enough this is all I have.. please" He offered. The old man looked at him closely.. and laughed

" Youngsters these. Days….. all right I'll let you have it any, this woman of yours , she really must be special " the Old merchant laughed and took the pouch he opened it and took the half value.

" No take it old man.. for the trouble and she's worth more than that it's a bargain .." Rui said

The old man smiled " Very well this is too much .. I only sell rare treasures to those who really deserve it.. Thank you son." He said

Rui smiled and took the covered weapons … "Wait …" the old man called him back and went in and handed to him a flat jeweled box Rui opened it it contains a grand circlet inside " It yours compliments of the shop.. well you gave a good price for those weapons.. it's a give away… Let me meet this fine young lady let's say.. a pre wedding gift".

Rui smiled " Well thank you old man ". He notice the ship started to sail it distant form the harbor coast from the sight.

"You can catch that ship I heard they will stop back to Alberta the knight mentioned to me when he was looking for supplies if I were you should go now. I think they were sent out in a mission they wont stay long in Alberta by daybreak . take the Alberta stop you can follow them there." Then Rui left the trading post and head towards the harbor before dawn.

It was almost the crack of dawn Rui reached Alberta that time as soon as his ship docked he got of and head towards the other port side of the Alberta harbor. The Royal ship was docked a few meters a way there were a gorpu of soldiers and knights at the port that time , he didn't wait for any chances and fearless he went to the docked ship at the pier .

"this is a restricted area." A knight haulted him " I'm looking for Lyan " he said

"Sir.. Lyan.. address him with authority". Said a knight. Rui was trying to control his tempered and unveil his hood

"Well well… A Monk…. What is your business looking for sir Lyan" said a knight . Across the harbor a curious blacksmith came into the scene " What can I do? You're looking for Sir lyan have you?... wait I recognized you." Said Jhayz.

" You're with Lyan.."" Rui said coldly..

"Jhayz you know this monk.. is Lyan gotten himself to trouble ?" A knight interrupted.

" This doesn't concerns you.." he shot back at the knight.

"Watch you words Monk I don't tremble with the strength you posses .." Remarkd by the hostile knight and it draw their attention . "Wait… stop.. I know you I saw you in Britonian during the uprising a few months ago. " Jhayz said and saw the covered clothing he has in his hand revealing the handle of the saber.

Jhayz gasped " I know that … how did you Lyan sold that" Jhayz exclaimed Rui looked coldly.. " It's not his…." Rui said coldly. Jhayz eyes widened " Valenarr's… she she's alive…?" the his reaction made trembled in fear.. " You 're.. no…

" YES IT IS NOT MINE MONK … WHAT IS YOUTHAT YOU ANT YOU SEEK ME?" Lyan appeared behind the group of knights.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NAPCHORE. BECAUSE I KNOW HER MORE THAN YOU DO.." Lyan said with disgust.

"Lyan .. this is not a place to discuss this.. " Said the knight.

Rui smirked "What kind of a man are you taking things that doesn't belong to you and accusing a defenseless woman who almost died in the wilderness." Rui said.

"What?... valenarr.. Lyan you did that ?You told me she's dead!" Jhayz said

"Shut up … she killed my bride.." Lyan exclaimed

"Lets' see if it is justified.. why done you go to geffeinia and summon the doppelganger ask him who died".

"You're not there monk…"

"And you're there to witness it..? How could a woman make her own sin if she has been suffering with the lose of someone." Rui said in disgust. " You're not a worthy adversary not even for someone like her" we said wisely and walked away.

"Who do you think you are ?. . if youthink she belongs to you. Well she is whore who belongs to a dead assassin!"

Rui stopped with the look in his eyes his anger was raging with fear as Lyan drew his sword aiming towards him " Whore!... No body calls her a whore not even with the likes of you and you call yourself a knight well your sword suites you as bastard as you are!" cleching his fist.. Lyan turned his back as the crowd. Moves away trying to ease them down. Rui turned his back as well but.suddenly Lyan taclked him and the two tumbled down the stairsof the bridge of the boat.

Lyan strike his blade the ripped Rui's sleeve. Making him off balance and kicked Rui down the bridge of the port. The group of knights just watched him and moved away not even jhayz can interfere.

Ruis'body hit the woden plo and the crate of boxes tumbled down and fell at the river he wasn't been able to get up went Lyan jumped on him his weight bearing on top of Rui as he almost strangled him hard Lyan drew his sword that was about to close to slice his neck. Rui was trying to knock him off on top of him while he was trying to push the sowrd with his hand making his palm bleed because of his grip of the blade. Rui. Kick a box pil beside him that made Lyan roll away and Rui quickly rolled back and gain his stance . cleching his knuckle braces his eyes glowed as Lyan was about to hit him again Rui quickly dodge his attack and took a back flip quickly and again.. before he was about to strike his sword Rui leaped hovered in the air and collided Lyan's. Cape that made him strangled as Rui grabbed his opponent from the back and threw him across wall. Lyan's body crashed int the wall leaving a crack debris on the floor.

They duel was far from the group of people who were watching them from across the distant pavement at the pier. Lyan stood up from his feet his taking back his sword rui quickly block his balde with his iron fists and puched Lyan backwards but Lyan was able to maintain his stance and strike his sowrd but his kicked him on his leg and gave him strong cut at his torso. Lyan lost his balance his chain mail was pierced due the impact of his punch.

"I'm not letting down my guard not even to a monk" Lyan said his lips was also bleeding due to the impact of his fall at the wall. He wiped of the blood oh his face . Lyan removed his chain mail and his gauntlets and removed his sword " I will fight you as man to man not my dignity as a knight " he said as he clenched his fist.

Rui smirked and removed his coat his knuckle braces and tightened the bandage covering his fist.

"This is for valenarr not for me knight" then as Lyan was about to thre a puch at him he quickly dodge him and block hi arm but Lyan tripped his stance kicking off with his leg. Rui fell over but he rolled back and try to get his aim but rui was too fast . It was still dark in Alberta that dawn. The group of knights can't see the duel between the two it was below the pier port by the coast. They can only her crashing sounds.

Rui then was able to grab Lyan from the back and griped his arm knocking Lyan of balance and again threw him across the pavement.

"You think Im Losing to you monk!" Lyan growled " those this satisfy you? " lYan threw punches at him he was already weakened because of the fall his face was already bleeding Rui didn't counter his blow but instead in ever turn he try to dodge him " Why don't you fight back if this fight is valenarr's then this is also for my Aelyn!" Lyan growled

He sensed Lyan's depression in every punches he throws at him so he didn't fight back " Fight back Monk.. !" but Rui was able to hold his fist before it reached his face . The group of watchers managed to find them then Jhayz yelled at Lyan

"He is right Lyan is was the doppel who killed aelyn. Valenarr was defenseless….. " Jhayz said

But Lyan didn't listened and continued to threw punches at home Rui just watched him as he continuously dodge his attack.

" I was there… but still you didn't believe me…!" jhayz said " Valenarr was innocent!... "Jhayz said

Lyan fell of balance " I know…. I let her go…… " He said catching his breath " I let valenarr go that's why I took her things.. and told them she was dead for proof."

"You just let her suffer more …" Rui took his coat and his things as he walked away " I Loved her… but she was not mine.. Before I became a knight I loved her.. before everything happened before but…"

"You don't know what you say knight.. you let her almost to die… you even killed her beloved assassin." Rui said

" I didn't ..killed Napchore. I just found her almost frozen to death…. Her family is in aldebaran I found her nephew who was traveling with the assassin..

" He 's not dead .. She was not to be yours monk .."

"where is he?where is her nephew!" Rui asked. The weakened knight ignored him and took back his armor and sword and walked past him

"I have no time for this.." Lyan said coldly as he followed the group of knights."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!DAMN"T!WHAT KIND OF A KNIGHT ARE YOU AND LET HER LEAVE LIKE THAT" Rui yelled

Lyan didn't looked back . "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME KNIGHT ! I WILL HAVE YOU STRIPPED OF YOUR TITLE !" Rui yelled Jhayz tried to control him

"Hey hey easy… " He tried to calm him down. Rui shoved Jhay'z hand

"I understand you.. its not that…"

"… I WANT ANSWERS AND TO GET BACK WHAT VALENARR HAD LOST!.. NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!".

"…wait… I can help you .. I know Valenarr was innocent This is not the time… I you're looking for answers … I can help you.. I'll ask Lyan to talk to you in Payon after their next stop maybe a week and you will have your answers but not right now to straighten things out " Jhayz said.

"…. I need answers not help can mange my own to protect her." Rui said. and walked away.

"Wait…. There is something I should give you..! " Jhayz said as he hurriedly followed Rui

The sun light was getting dim by the coast of Amatsu " Valenarr you should get some rest dear" tristan's mother said . " Im fine .. don't worry and it's getting dark I think I should prepare until Rui arrives home" he said

"Don't worry he said he would be back as told us… well its better you get home and gets some rest .. I will just drop by and fix you dinner child".

" I think it is not nessecary.. can I come along with you to the market?" she said

"I don't know dear are you sure your fine?" Tristan's mother was a bit worried

" mother I think it's better if she stays with us. Than staying at home" Tristan said

"Your son is right" Tristan's father exclaimed " So we can keep an eye on her for the mean time." .

So Valenarr stayed with her neighbors at the market to spend a little time and they've stopped by at the tailor shop where Tristan's parents do for a living.

" Tristan why don't' we open this shop for a while . I'll just get the broom at the storage room and clean this place up" Valenarr said

"Aww sister you should rest…"Tristan said " Why don't you stay here at the counter in case some one arrives and I'll do the cleaning" the little boy exclaimed tugging valennar's apron.

"You silly boy I'll do the cleaning okay just wait at the counter call me if there is a customer" she said and pinch Tristan's cheeks she went at the back door and took a bucket and map as she started to clean the stock room. It was dusty and a pile of boxes fell on the floor.

The door chime clang as some one entered the store.

A young thief boy entered the store "Wait sir I'll call for my sister" said Tristan.

" you don't have to I'm only looking for someone.. I heard my sister lives here" said the boy thief

Then tristan's parents went inside the store " Yes younglad what is it?" Tristan's father asked

" I'm just looking for my sister sir. She's also a girl thief like me " asked the young boy

" Have you been in the guard post here in amtasu… they know every people I this town" He said.

" Yes I have this is the last store.. I went in to ask ..we were looking for her for almost a year already.. anyway I 've better leave sir I have to catch the ship " said the boy thief who seemed in ahurry and left the shop

" Wait young lad!.. what was the name of your sister!' Tristan's father called but he mustn't have heard it" He didn't mentioned what was the name?"

"What is it? I heard a familiar voice back there?" Valenarr went inside from the back door

"Goodness why did you clean the storage !... Valenarr you should rest already" He added the his wife came in.

"Oh Valenarr well I guess i have to walk you home already here child" Tristan's mother handed out a small pack of warm bread bottled milk and a cooked beef.

"Here you go.. Rui must have been home by now and it's dark Come I'll walk you home " Tristan's mother said as they left.

Valenarr's thoughts drifted as they walk towards home " What is I t my child?"

" I'm just wondering when the war would end… I know it's safe here in amatsu.. but Rui.."

"… Rui knows what he was doing.. I know my dear every people here in town wished that the chaos is over..what's troubling you?" She asked

" Nothing…. I just want to help Rui… I used to.."

" .. you are a warrior are you?.. I know Rui likes a brave young lady like you… I can tell that you two met during battle. " Tristan's mother smiled

" Yes… I was a rogue.. Rui helped me.. we fought together… I wish.. he's always here."Valenarr said

" There's a beginning and there's an end.. " She said and held her hand. " I know you to can be together.. and my dear you are lucky to have Rui.." She smiled as they reach the door step there was a lamplit form inside the house

" See… " Tristan's mother smiled and left her.. Rui was already home and opened the door. " Where Have you been? Rui's face seemed worried as Valenarr went in side the house and placed the bag of ration.at the table. Rui stood motionless

" What happened to you ,leaving me in Louyang like that.and where were you? Good thing our neighbors were kind enough to give us free dinner again. I got some cooked beef here. I'll fix some cream soup for you are you hungry?" She asked Rui just smiled and stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked . Then Rui pulled her arm and embraced her tightly

Valenarr was surprised with his reaction . He pulled her in his arms . " I'm sorry I ot you worried.. don't cry like that next time.." Rui whispered

Valenarr was speechless. She felt a bit cold at first it wasn't like Rui who used to yell at her and treat her as his maid" I.. I I am fine okay.. are you alright you're not yourself." She asked

Then Rui let go.. He was quiet that time and went at the roof top as soon as valenarr finished cooking at the stove. And set the dinner table.

"Rui it's getting cold!" She said

" I'm not hungry.." He yelled.. some how she felt something was troubling his mind.. so Valenarr took a small cup of his meal and went at the roof top.

"why are you here?" He asked coldly." Rui is there something wrong? Do you want to be alone? " She said.

" No…! Wait sit with me !" Rui exclaimed valenarr sat with him on the roof top and handed him a cup of soup and a loaf of bread.

" Thanks.." he implied

Vale laughed "what's so funny?" he asked

"well it's not like you to say thanks that's all…. " She smiled . Rui seemed pleased.

" Valenarr…."

"Yes?"

" are you still going to look for Napchore?" he asked . She didn't answer and looked away

" Nevermind I asked.. I'm just wondering if you have already move one.." He said

"…. I dunno if he's out there.. if he is.. why can't he find me? And look for me? " she said

Rui didn't answer back and took a sip of his soup.

" Let's not talk about it.. I don't know what to believe I'm in a safe place now…" she said

Rui smiled .. and took out something from his pocket it was covered in a small cloth and handed it to Valenarr

She looked questioningly " What is this?" then slowly she unwrapeddthe small cloth

"It's my Grimtooh dagger! Oh My Goodness!" She shrieked with joy! Tears poured down her cheeks Rui was very delighted to see her reaction " Come with me!" then he got off the roof and went inside the house. Valenarr was so delighted she squeezed Rui's hand. Her eyes were filled withtears as Rui pulled her hand and went inside

" Have you seen the closet?" he said and winked

Her eyes widened " Oh No! you're just making this up!" she said

"Really I mean it take a look!' he said. Then Valenarr went inside the bedroom and opened the closet.. and there she pulled out her red mink coat and the rest of her armor. Her reaction was so overjoyed. Rui can't help but laugh " You look like a nine year old receive a gift from her birthday..!" He laughed..

She can't even react and say not even a word.

"Look behind the you…." Rui said then Valenarr saw her Gakkung and her saber …. Over joyed.. she didn't know what to say .. and quickly ran to Rui and embraced him tightly ..

"Rui… How… how did you manage to get all of this….." her eyes were filled with tears… Rui just smiled at her and brushed the tears in her eyes…

" You're making me cry.." she sobbed and embraced him tightly

" Valenarr… Thank you for being with me…" he said and he pulled out something from his sleeve.. and held Valenarr to face before the mirror.. he took out the grand circlet the old man gave him

"it's beautiful! Oh my Goodness! " she gasped as he placed it on her forehead

"This is for the most cunning rogue I ever met.. and cooked for me everyday!" He remarked and embraced her.

" Fight with me together?.. and we will look for your family?" he asked

Valenarr embraced him tightly it was the kindest thing she received.. coming from someone who never left her side

"I will Thank you so much!" she said as her eyes were filled with tears of joy

sorry fo rthe delay update i have upgraded my new pc only a few chappies left


	16. Chapter 16

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Sixteen – When eyes opens**

The following day …

"There you are." He said. Vale smiled and took back her gladius pinned at the wood.

"Where else… can you find me bu there " She smiled

"No go on.. continue on what you are doing…" Rui said

Valenarr stopped he seemed so puzzled. "What's wrong?" She went towards him and sat beside him by the grass.

He just smiled and poke her at the side " Silly why did you stopped?" he said.

Rui looked at her He thought it was all wrong to keep Valenarr away from her own battle. All that he know is there is no other way.to help her

"Get up " Rui stood up and reached his hand at her " what?"

" Come with me… you wanna fight do you? " He said .. so valenarr followed. And went across the stream .

" hmm I know you wait here I'll be back " Rui went back at the house .. and went back with a pail with him..

"what is that?" and she notice it was full of mud "HEY what are you planning to do with that!"

Rui went to her holding a small rope.. as he tied her ankles by the log of the stream " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You hate mud right?" Rui said and took a bucket full of mud. As he threw it across and splash against her face … "YUCKK! ARE YOU INSANE! AND YOU TIED AT THIS LOG! YOU MORON!" She yelled wiping away the mud at her face.. Then again … he threw a bucket full of mud at her face

"ARE YOU STUPID RUI!" she yelled Rui laughed. "You don't like mud…right avoid it!" He laughed and thre another at her face

"THIS IS DISGUSTING! YOU MORON STOP IT!" Valenarr was really getting irritated , Rui laughed so hard .."Valenarr You hate mud or me? "

"BOTH WHEN I GET MYHANDS OF YOU" Trying to remove the knot of the rope locked at her ankles..

"Don't touch that!" he yelled and threw mud at her again. " The mind is faster than you think.. try to outsmart me so you can threw this bucket of mud at my face and avoid the mud im throwing at you !" Rui laughed.

"Is this a joke !" Valenarr was furiuously mad..

"No it's not im serious… I just can't help it to see you full of mud, sticking at you rface and hair!" as he threw one again..

"STOP IT!" She Yelled

But he continuously threw and threw again.. "Stop the time yourself!..!"

Then as she she Rui took out a bucket full of mud..as it was about to splash at her face "YUCKK!" then suddenly the liquid stopped in mid air . _what the? It stopped _Valenarr notice the water stopped flowing at the stream.. and rui was motionless..

_I stopped time?_ But she notice she didn't stopped time the liquid was moving very very slowly in its form and the waves of the stream was changing , she also notice Rui's eyes blinked slowly _It didn't stopped I am moving so fast…, _then slowly Valenarr touched the rope.. and the rope began to burn _I am moving so fast… thatmade the rope spark to flame!_ Then quickly she got out her feet.. as she moved slowly towards rui, She notice That Rui 's reaction was shifting so fats.. one by one it seemed though he was beginning to be surprised and slowly she picked up the the bucket .. it was hot she quickly let it go.. the quickly she lost balance as her speed went back to normal and Rui' was surprised, she lost balance and caught her.

"Whoa! You okay?" Rui caught her.

"What was thet?" She seemed a bit dizzy..and sat on the ground.

"What happened you disappeared in front of me and re appeared here..you avoided the mud I was about to throw at you"

" I didn't disappeared.. everything wasn't not moving… so I moved here and was about to pour the mud at you but I let go the handle was hot."

Rui laughed "You intimidated!... to me you seemed vanish in thin air and teleported to a spot wich is to you, you were just moving so fast that the naked eye couldn't see.. well well there you have it you're stronger thanyou think" Rui smiled.

"Intimidation?" hmph… Let's see if you can intimidate this!" She took the bucket of mud and throws it at Rui and laughed.

"very funny Vale …. It 's your agile strength you can use it to avoid danger " Rui exclaimed as he washed his face at the water stream

"Well it's a start.. Teach me more monk!" She laughed as she flickered the water at the stream at his face..

"You want to learn something do you! I'll get you!" Valenarr laughed and ran as rui chased after her at the stream.. the two played and he started to train her. The whole afternoon with various disciplines., her mind and her focus..

Rui didn't mind to teach her.. Valenarr was really a strong woman The day after that they continued her training .it was two to three days after, and another and another,

A few days have passed News from Prontera have reached the from the coats of amatsu., From palace , Rui heard the news, that the city of prontera was barricade by soldiers, the Royal army moved to another city, to keep the king safe and his army to the imperial grounds o Danau Greenwood in Payon. Several attacks merged over prontera and citizens left the city as well. Rui heard the news. One morning He was also called to the palace , and was sworn to join the king's men army. .

It was near noon as he head back towards his home, Rui's thoughts was really troubling him He really didn't want to figth anymore. And rather to away from the fear of losing someone, which the same regret he have before.. He stepped inside the house. It was empty yet , it was clean, like it was used to be valenarr would always keep things in order,except now there was no Valenarr inside the house waiting for him.

"Vale…." Rui called and looked outside, probably she was at the nearby stream of behind the house. He went there and saw her. Standing on a step log by the stream Valenarr was trying to train her balance as she threw her gladius across the wood hung by the tree. Rui watched her carefully for a couple of minutes. No doubt about it, she really wanted to get back on her usual self

"I just thought well maybe you need something? Are you hungry we can eat already I'll fix you something" she said as she was about to stand up, Rui hold her arm " No it's okay.. come sit with me" he said.

Valenarr sat back and waited for him to response. She can tell that there is something wrong

" You know something … what happened by the way ? You came from the palace?" Vale said.

"……"

"tell me please...what's wrong" she asked again .

Rui smiled and looked at Valenarr, and looked away. Trying to find the words to say as the breeze of the day blew against the grass. " Vale.. The war spread out across the midlands including prontera…"

Valenarr gasp as he continued " Citizens fled toPayon including the Royal Brigade . The Lord of death Took Prontera by surprise a few days ago.. as the horde of monster''s and Orcs took the upper mainlands. Rashalamed's has the whole upper land in his grip already.

"What about Aldebaran?"

"Not that I know but the royal court summoned the sages to protect aldebaran as well , but the city is well guarded no one can come in I still don't know about it' Rui said.

" I Have to go…" He stood up

" I'm coming with you….!"

"NO! you stay here!"

" I don't want to stay Rui.. I need to find my family.. !' She yelled at him

He paused as he walk pass by her and moved on

She grabbed his arm "Whether you like it or not I'm coming with you.. ! You told me to fight, you taught me many things, why would it hide…. When Some people need me! My family!' She said.

"Valenarr…. I I need to go to Payon wait me when I come back !" Rui said

"No!"

" Valenarr You stay here!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

"…..YOU WILL!"

"……. I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" she yelled at him… for a moment there vale was surprised it wasn't the way she mean't it Rui looked at her coldly..

'Very well you can leave………..Rogue." he shoved her hand and went inside the cottage and quickly took his small pack with his things. Valenarr rushed inside.

" Rui I Didn't mean it….!

" You want to go you're right you're not my wife.. And we don't have anything going on between us… !" Rui yelled at her as he drags his into his pack

" Rui I'm sorry… i… !"

"You only wanted me to give you shelter… any way I'm not expecting nothing in return… I'll go.. If you want to leave go… find Napchore .. Good luck! " Rui walked out of the house and didn't look back… angrily he walked quickly and took a ride on a wagon heading to the port of amatsu .. Valenarr try to chase him but he disappeared in to crowd.

Rui took the ship sailing to Alberta that night , seemingly upset and think about what the blacksmith had said to him it was already a week have passed. Since the King's brigade settled in Payon, he probably can catch up to find Lyan there and confront him again.

The town of Alberta was heavy guarded unlike before.. it used to be a free trade city, since the city itself has a curfew to citizens to keep the whole town secured.

Rui's ship docked that night, and there was already a group of soldiers waiting at the port that night a ride was waiting for him heading towards the Danau imperial grounds. The chief magistrate of Payon already called for warriors from the coast of Alberta and he was one of them to be sent out. But he has another purpose.

Rui took a wagon ride as it pass by the port side he looked at the sunset at the east thinking it would be best if he rather keep Valenarr away from danger. _She 's right she's not my wife_ _or am I lying to my self..? _thinking about what if He was trying to keep her away from knowing that Napchore is probably alive? Or not , his remembered what Lyan has said to him during the last time he confronted him ..

Trying not to believe what the knight said to him, but it did bothered his thoughts .

The wagon ride stopped at the payon bridge halfway from the castle grounds , Rui stopped by at Payon ,and head at the eastern road, of the archer guild house. The west road was occupied and barricaded by a group of cavalry at the archer village , The cave was just across the foot hill. It was barricaded . " No on is allowed to get in " a knight warned Rui by the outpost of the supply shop , he looked at him coldly.

"Do I look like a civilian?" he mocked the knight

The knight dint respond as he wanted to pass thru but he blocked him again " I know who you are.. you messed up a fight with Lyan you messed you a duel with us monk!" the knight said

" I am here as I am assigned by the royal court. Between me and Lyan it's none of your business!"

"he's with me !" a familiar voice called from a distant it was Jhayz. Lyan shove the Knight's arm and continued heading towards the foothill. And followed Lyan.

Rui remained silent as they walk " There were phantoms of sohee ghost and munaks haunting theses parts of lands. The village was abandoned as ordered by the King from the Palace Danau "

"……"

Suddenly there was a crumble from the ground t, the soil started to shudder.

"It must be from the inside! Hurry get those men out of there! " Said by one of the knights it was sir james of the head captain fromprontera cavalry .

Jhayz quickly took of as well as Rui and they went inside, there was a terrifying howl, as they came a cross to a couple of summoned soldier skeletons along the way as it came out from the soil.

"It's Rhashalamed! Get the others out from here!" Sir james ordered, and the rest followed. As they went inside the tunnel with a few archers with them attacking the horrid beasts of the underground cave . the whole environment started to changed as it transformed with a darkened sky and a burned city of Danau.

Phantom sohees appear before the main gate of the haunted city " We have to get back at the castle.. his majesty's fortress probably is under attack now!' Jhayz said as he was trying to keep the ahead open holding of some monsters .

"This way! " Lyan appeared and he tried to hold from the entrance door and trying to take out every men from the cave . and they left the collapsing cave…. They ran quickly as the horde of monsters were almost behind them , Jahyz tripped as a Bongun grabbed his foot.

"Lyan!" He yelled Rui went back to save him and knocked down a mod of undead Bonguns with a strong impact of energy from his fists.. he quickly healed the wounded blacksmith and grabbed his body.. Lyan came along to help and carried his wounded friend. As they saw the light at the end of the cave. .. but it was still dark from the outside.

"The castle is under attack hurry !" Lyan said and quickly , as the they head back to the main city, a dark funnel of cloud was covering the sky. It was like that there will be a tornando lowering to underneath the dark sky it was beyond Danau palace. Every houses from the city were closed and civilians were kept inside for shelter . it was only a few distant from the castle fortress.. and beyond that there were a horde of skeleton soldiers and vagabond wolves heading towards the palace grounds. . The three manage to get inside the castle itself and everybody guarded the fortress wall

"Look!" an archer said pointing to the dark funnel of cloud as it lower to the ground.. the wind was very strong as a group of abysmal knights were summoned and the Lord of death appeared The group of archers at the watch tower hold their aim as well some knights at the the feet of the castle walls ready there spears incase of the castle siege then there were silence in the horrifying presence.

"KING TRISTAN." The lord of death began to speak a group of sages came out from the main fortress " LEAVE THIS PLACE ! OUR LEADER WILL NOT SPEAK TO ANY MONSTER!" said by one of the council sage. "IT'S YOUR KING I WANT!' the lord of death growled , then there was thunder. " And I will confront to you and your master" His majesty appeared from behind.

"What is it that you need to confront me?" asked the king

"YOUR THRONE!" the Lord of death replied

A thunder and a hallowed voice reappeared as a flash of light beamed from the sky and suddenly spoke " THERE WILL BE NO KING NO RULER TO SURRENDER MIDGARD TO A LOW LIFE LORD OF DEATH" Godly voices spoke appeared before the king , dressed in bright armored robe. and a cloak of feathers

"My lord Odin and Freya" the king kneeled before the Gods of midgard as, the whole fortress was overwhelmed and each every being kneeled before them.

"Tristan stand!" God freya said to him and then Odin spoke " WHERE IS YOUR MASTER !" He asked

" I HAVE NO MASTER NOT TO ANY ONE !" the Lord of death replied

"THEN WHY DO YOU FOLLOW A MORTAL'S COMMAND ! WHERE IS THE DARK SORCEROR!" Freya said.

Then there was as bright light reappeared before the Lord of Death " Im here Goddes Freya.. but my dedication is to my Lord"

"YOU ARE SUCCUMMED BY THE DARK ARTS.. BLESSING YOU WITH POWERS IS A MISTAKE … THE KING WILL NEVER GIVE UP THIS LAND TO A LOWLIFE! "

Rhashalamed laughed 'HOW DREADLY MY LORDS…YOU SEE THIS LAND IS PROMISING AND THE WEAK SHALL PERISH " rashalamed laughed and from his robe he took out and show a glimmering rod. Gloing in a powerful light and showed before the gods Rhashalamed laughed as well the sky howl with thunder " THE MJOLNIR!' king Tristan gasp

"FOOLISH SORCEROR… THE MJOLNIR IS STILL A WEAPON.. ITS POWERS DEPENDS TO ITS MASTER, AND STILL YOU TAKE PRIDE IN YOUR MIGHT". Odin said

Rahsalamed just laughed " GOD OR NO GOD… THE STRONG SHALL LIVE AND WE WILL TAKE OVER THIS LAND !"

"DON'T MOCK LOWLIFE!" Freya warned him ten sparks of thunderbolts and lightnening from fromher hands and shook the soil they were standing on.

"THIS WILL BE WAR ODIN.. UNTIL TO THE LAST!' The Lord of Death said.

"SO BE IT… EVIL AGAINST MIDGARD.. DO NOT MOCK RHASALAMED. IN YOU R HAND IS STILLA WEAPON BUT IN OUR POWER IS THE WHOLE MIDGARD'S POWER!THIS WILL BE A HOLY WAR" Freya declared

"SO BE IT!" Then the funnel of dark clouds covered the whole horde as the it dissapread and so is the darkness..

Two two Gods went to the king and the goddess Freya whispered at him " My prophecy is this.. one great power will smite the evil, out from love of you countrymen do not be afraid ." as a bright light beamed from the heavens and cleared the sky.. the gods vanished and everyone was overwhelmed by what they saw then the king spoke

" Fear nothing , The sorcerer and the lord of death has the Mjolnir, but it is still a weapon… the power we have is the strongest weapon we have, The Love for Midgard and For everyone.. if Lives will be taken, but the spirit shall be strong , they may smite us with blades, but they wont take our dignity and faith.. " The crowd cheered but the glory in their hearts.. but still the whole land is still not at ease

The kingsmen and the whole reinforcements of the castle began to assemble. Rui sighed as he removed his iron fist and twitched his wrists

" Thanks" Jhayz appeared befe him thank for what he did, Rui didn't replied before them.

" he did what he must do " Lyan said. Rui looked at him " It's for his life's sake knight.. I don't need thanks for that" Rui said "He doesn't know about gratitude… for her.." Rui said coldly

Lyan ignored him " Jhayz. Lets get back to the barracks. "

"Where is his nephew? Where is her family? " Rui asked

But Lyan walked away " I'm talking to you… it's her family "

"The boy thief was with me before he was looking for her since then .." Lyan said

" Where is he?"he asked again

"That's all I can tell you…'

"You hide the truth… yet you take it away from her!"

"….. I save her from death monk ! You don't even know what happened!… I let her go… so I can defend her that she hasn't done anything for my late fiancé !... she died in her hands. But I didn't believe Valenarr killed her… because .. "

"Because you have so many reasons knight! Because what!"

"Because I Love her!...

I love valenarr…! since I am still a swordsman all my life I searched for her… but still she was not meant to be mine but in the arms of the assassin ! …. It's true I hid the truth I saved her in lutie….the assassin was also injured but instead I saved her from Garm !Lyan appeared from behind dismounted from his aviator steed.

"You left him to die out there In the snow!' the monk said

"Napchore told me to get valenarr away from the beast.. !" Lyan said as the rain began to fail and poured while the two exchanged harsh words

" You're selfish!... you took her and let the assassin die out there !" Rui yelled back

"guys stop! Please !" Jhayz tried to stop them but they continued

"You don't even know what she's been through! You only want her for yourself! Where is napchore where is he!"

" What is it to you Monk… she's not to be mine, she is not to be yours also… alL her life she seeks a dead assassin.. he's probably dead by that time !' Lyan yelled

"Lyan stop it!" Jhayz yelled at him, rui suddenly stopped as the rain poured before them

"You satisfied monk …. The assassin is DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" Lyan yelled..

"What?"…a familiar voice spoke from behind

Lyan looked behind him his hands shivered what he saw , beside jhayz.

"What did you say…?...?"

Lyan looked behind him It was Valenarr..

sorry cliff hangy took me so long to update.. i was away from town.. i had to get the this chappy made so nobody would be mad about delay updates.. im intending to finish this..and had to let Valenarr to open her eyes and know that truth .. Lyan is a loud mouth eh /heh


	17. Chapter 17

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Seventeen – When rain stops…**

Her eyes started to weep just like the rain poured Jhayz was trying to calm Lyan to say it but she heard everything.

The knight became pale.. "Valenarr I didn't mean for this to….

"SHUT UP!.. .. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF HE WAS THERE ALL ALONG.. I KNEW IT… "

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LET HIM DIE OUT THERE.. I KNOW I SAW HIM … YOU LET HIM DIE THERE!"

"Valenarr i.. took you for your safety!..."

"YOU TOOK YOU CHANCE YOU…. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Valenarr yelled at him rui rushed to her side trying to calm her down and hold her arms..

"Vale calm down.." Jhayz too was trying to ease herself " Let me go! You should have left me there I rather… die than you live in a dead life!" Valenarr cried.

"Vale!... please… It's not what you think!" Lyan exclaimed .." Look what you did Knight!" Rui yelled at Lyan as he drag valenarraway from the crowd drawing their attention to them..

"LET ME GO!" Valenarr twich her arms but Rui drag her away heading to the city gates.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!' He said

"LET ME GO!1.. YOU… KEPT ME ALSO FROM KNOWING THE TRUTH! JUST LIKE HIM!" Valenarr shoved him arm and rui let go , her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was shaking

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS… I THOUGHT I CAN BELIEVE YOU TO TOLD ME TO BE STRONG…!

" VALE I KEPT YOU AWAY FROM BEING HURT….IM TRYING TO HELP"

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH , IM TIRED RUI…… IM SO TIRED .."

" I KNOW HOW IT FELT VALENARR I'M TIRED TOO… I HAVE A WIFE WHO DIED AND THE WHOLE TOWN HID IT FROM ME …..I DIDN'T CURSE MY LIFE… THEY WERE TRYING TO SAVE MY WIFE.. BUT IT WAS TO LATE .. AND I UNDERSTAND IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY". Rui yelled back

"WELL .. IT WOULD HELP ME FACE THE TRUTH RATHER THAN KEEPING ME AWAY FROM IT.. NOW I KNOW THAT YOU PAID BACK ALL THE THINGS YOU GAVE ME… INCLUDING THIS!' she removed her circlet and threw it at his feet.. the rain poured hard…

" You know Rui… I feel like I've been deceived.. I don't even have my family with me..

The young girl ran into the rain and head back in the city, the rain poured hard and Rui picked up the grand circlet in the mud.

There were only a few people at the streets of Payon since it was raining so hard… the townfolks seemd to be preparing for the night and since there was an attack earlier, every body seemed to be getting in their homes.

"_why is this happening to me? Everything was lost.. " _she said to her self her eyes were swollen from crying and soaked under the rain.. there is one place that she can go.. she went at the southern gates of payon

"Me lady where are you going, there was an attack earlier you should be in shelter?" the guard at the gate said

" I know I'll just go the hunter's guild.." she said

" Me lady do you need a ride to the guild house , and your soaking under the rain " said the soldier

"I'll be fine... I'm just going to visit something". She said

Then she left.

Rui looked for her every were for hoursthe rain didn't seem to stop that day. And then he came to the guard of the the gate of the town

" Have you seen a girl rogue wandering ?" rui asked

" Oh yes .. I remembered an hour ago, she seemed to be depressed" said the guard

" Oh yes that's her… Valenarr where is she going did she mentioned anything .?" he asked the guard

" Uhm… to the hunter's guild house.. but she said she was to visit something..". then Rui left and went to find her and knows exactly where he could she her..

The rain poured hard Valenarr went to the hunter's guild house and asked for directions

" Rogue you shouldn't be here" said the guildsmen outside the guild house " I'm just looking for a grave of the Sniper Voltaire…. I'm her daughter"

Then the guildsmen led her to the grave….and left her alone

Valenarr kneeled at her father's grave crying " Father… how are you? It's been years .. I've grown up to be strong .. I'm sorry I failed you.. i'm not that strong I'm all alone.. I lost Uncle and auntie.. can't even find them Uncle told me not to cry when you left me alone.. I tried to be strong.. I followed what you wanted me to be an assassin , but I chose a different path … I have no place to go father.. I've lost someone dear to me.. he was with Vyse.. but every thing changed…. Father I met someone, he took me in and helped me.. he showed me love and kindness and ways to be strong but still I suffer I don't know how can I accept the truth of loosing people in my life. I just wish to be happy.

Valenarr cried just as the rain poured down from the heavens

"Vale…." Valenarr looked from behind her. It was Rui " What are you doing here?" she sobbed

" I've figured out I'll find you here , some how I know you transgressions. " rui said

" How did you know this place?"

" well… vale …" Rui kneeled before her and hold her hand " look at me.. when youstarted to stay with me.. i.. began to help you find your family … i have my reasons to… I just want you to be happy.. I know you Love Napchore. But my only reason is for you to be happy with our family, and there I've took back the things you've lost.. this is an old place that led me to m questions, I learned about you , your father was a greater sniper of the heroes during the early war. I thought my questions would led me to find your uncle..then here in this grave and so I took you in.. even I don't want to know the truth my self about Napchore. I tried to find out myself what really happened or find him… I'm sorry…" Rui took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Valenarr still cried she touch his cheeks " thank you .. I don't know what to do now.." she sobbed.. then Rui took out the circlet and placed it on her head " Well you deserve this don't throw it away… and there's one more.." Rui took out some from his pocket covered in a small handkerchief. " I was thinking not to give you this.. remember when the first time I saw you in kordst forest?"

"Yes?.."

Then Rui opened the handkerchief it was the brooch, with a message Napchore etched it was for her.. Valenarr's tears didn't stop from crying it was something very important to her that she lost

" How did you find this?" she sobbed

" When I was in Kordst I was swimming at the lake I found that broosh.. when I read that it was a gift with a name of it Valenarr.. it came up to me it was you because I heard Lyan wasa searching for you in the forest, that's why returned back to the lake because you were the owner I figured it out that he was not napchore, then each day it got to my mind to know who is the owner of that and why is it from someone which you're not with, that's' why you found me at the old house you used to live there.. I was looking for answers. It lead me there…'.

Valenarr was very surprised what Rui said, she just realized that he was really there for her I the beginning

" Then I saw a Tarou rat underneath the bed and I found you and you told me what happened so I decided you to come with me…"

" Vale time changes so as the rain.. I just want you to be happy . you're stronger than you think. You're not alone " He said.. looking through her eyes filled with mixed emotions sorrow and fear

" Valenarr …..I….. " Rui sighed . so he wiped the tears from her eyes and with out a word he kissed her gently to make her stop , her heart felt calmness.. and realized that she was not alone though the rain poured down but in his arms were warm .. she got her answer as he held her tightly in his embrace that tamed her broken heart.

As the rain continued the two went back at the hunter's guild for shelter. " Hand me your coat" Rui took it from her since they were both soaking wet from the rain .

" Why don't you two come by the furnace to dry up " a mid age woman said. As the followed towards the underground guild house. There was a lightened fireplace at the end of the hall and an old rug with a sleeping wolf by the warmth of the fire.

"Get yourself comfortable " Said the woman Vale seemed uneasy and looked at Rui if she will sit beside the slumbering beast " Go on dear, He's acts just like a little pup" said the mid age lady

The two of them sat by the fire, Rui took off his coat as well to dry up. And he tried patting the sleeping wolf as it woke up , Valenarr moved a bit as the wolf just turned over lying on his back.

" See, he just wants his tummy to be rub" Said the mid age woman as she returned with a tray of cups and handed over to Rui and Valenarr " Thank you" Vale said.

The wolf turned it's back and looked at Valenarr as it moved towards her lap . She twitch a bit, Rui laughed a little " Well its seems he likes you " he said. The Valenarr slow pat the beast as it beganto curl up by her lap.

" Yes it seems he does.. because you look exactly like his old master" said the Mid age lady

" Old master?"

" You look exactly like your father…" The mid age woman smiled.

" My father.. you mean… you look so young as if you were have age as mine" Vale asked as the guildswoman laughed

" Dear they call me the young granny here. I'm older than your father.. I serve the guild house since he was an archer, the forest her keeps me natural " she laughed

" You are Voltaire's daughter , he would ask the same questions a hundred times already".

" Master Voltaire?' Rui asked Valenarr looked at him questioningly " You know my father?"

"Yes I do , just a glinch of his memory and learned it more from peoplei asked… before I was to be a novice to train, he was one of the most promising snipers of Midgard.. hmm he does looks exactly like you… I remember.. he was close to children who loves to hunt for pets and helps them" Rui said

"And your one of them ?"

" Well yes.. he was nice .. actually I wanted to be like him, maybe I was just fond of him since he acts like a big brother to very young children , maybe that's' why I'm fond of you " he smiled

" Yes its true.. I never knew that he had a daughter.. he was a good man as well as his brother too" said the mid age woman

" You know uncle Richard?' Vale asked

The woman looked at her " You haven't seen him? Oh dear!" the old woman stood up from her seat " Come with me

The twof them followed her, to a old bird house. " Richard was trying to sent out messages in search of her daughter, I didn't know it was you are Valenarr right?" she asked

" Yes that is my name" He never told me that it was his niece he was looking for he sent out Angel

" Angel?"

The guilds woman laughed as she open a small hatchet window leading outside and took a small whistle and blew it.. a large falcon went in then it landed o Valenarr's shoulder

" Valenarr she's angel "

"Angel.. she's really beautiful.. I guess im fond with animals " Vale laughed

" Angel is your father's falcon ,it seems she fond of you already since you have your father's resemblance , well you should be a good hunter " the woman said.

"Why don't you make a letter and see if it would reach your uncle and he would reply to you, since Aldebaran gates are closed' Rui insisted

" .. that's what I heard a couple of months ago.. there was an attack before because of events happened in the clock tower The king ordered the whole city to hold the entrances.. for now only this bird knows where they are, angel returns here, because she cannot find her family, until now she found you". Then the woman handed her a small parchemt fro her to write on

" Where could they be?" Vale looked at Rui with worries in her eyes as she handed a small scroll to the woman and she tied it with a small knot at Angel's feet.

" This letter is our only hope… that please bringme good news.." She said to the feathered beast as it flew off out to the hatch to the rainy sky outside.

As soon as the rain stops.. the stars already appeared under the sky. Rui watched the sunset over a hilltop above the bamboo covered grasslands of payon. Valenarr notice that he was thinking deeply " Rui… ? are you okay?" she asked.. Rui smiled at her and squeezed her hand " Im fine.. I just can't seem to believe that were in the middle of this war..and when will this stop .."

Valenarr looked at the sky beyong the grass field " You know I used to sit beside with someone who would say the same thing…." She said softly but she was silent..Rui notice somehow her eyes were a bit teary.

"Maybe he was trying to save me… he said the same thing when we're still both thieves in morroc. He used to keep promises that he would never leave my side" Valenarr sobbed and Rui squeezed her hand " I'm still here " he said.

" So what are your plans now?" she asked. " I can't leave you here I supposed so.. you should come with me instead. To louyang.. ?"

" why there?.. the safest city I could think of.. and if first we need to look around.. I'll just ask where did the survivors of aldebaran gone to.. probably to the northern cities.. maybe your family is there." He said.

So valenarr agreed .. and went back to the guild house and took her things.. but Rui was really thinking of keeping her safe from the time being.. Louyang is the farthest place.. from the reaches of the war in midgard.. as they went back to the ports of Alberta.. .. the to went to the port where they can catch a ship heading to Louyang that evening. " Rui.. I think I need to go backto amatsu"

" Why?" he asked looking towards the ship across from the port before them " I'm not so sure.. I just need to see if everybody there especially our fellow neighbors if they are safe. I'm just concerned".

"Probably you're right.. we owe them like family. You sure you will be safe?" Rui said.

" Well I will , you will come home soon.. it wont take you long right?" she asked

Somehow he doesn't want to let go of Vale's hand " I will be fine Rui.. I just need to go back there some how" she said

" Very well… I'll come back as soon as I can.." .. then he pulled vale's arms and embraced her

" be very careful.." he whispered as if he didn't' want to let go.. and they parted. Rui. Took the ship ride heading to louyang that time as the sunset .. and he looked acroos the wide ocean across the ship heading to amatsu.. , he can see. Her from the other side of the ship.. but his thoughts about her.. still bothers him… he didn't wanted her to leave his side.

It didn't take a few hours Rui arrived at Louyang that evening, The town seems be populated, probably a few people from other cities as well went to find a safer place to settle down. Rui took his things and went over the old merchant shop where he bought Valenarr's things were sold.

The chimes from the door rang as he went in " Oh hello son, how are you.. what brings you back here? or you're staying here for sometime?"asked the old merchant

"No.. old man .. By the way im here to thank you for the lovely cirlet" he said

The old man laughed " well who wouldn't love that.. is it for a little wife?" he asked

Rui smiled "well I was thinking about that?'

"ahh I see.. you know son.. if its for a special woman how won your heart… why don't you proposed to her .. ?"

" I'm not so sure.. She used to belong to someone who became a glinch in her past.. I don't know.. what to do?"

"Used to son… it means it's her past.. " the old man laughed and took a small box out of his cupboard he opened it and handed hima diamond ring " Son, remember our life here is temporary.. if we love someone.. let her know that.. and probably its that time for you to ask her hand.. before you regret of loosing the chance " the old man smiled and handed him the ring

" I guess so… maybe this will bind us together for sure.."rui exclaimed

" Im sure she will say yes… " said the old merchant

"I notice that there are so many people here "Rui began to ask

" Some from Ayathoya, and Payon., since there were attcks from the nearby coast cities ". The old man said

"Yes you right old man, the Lord of Death appeared at the fortress or Danau this moring I was in payon exclaimed

"So it's true the gods of the heavens appeared ?" the old man said surprisingly

" Well yes the God odin and Freya… that's what the king have said.. there was a bright light among us.. and we didn't saw what was there.. His majesty said it was the gods itself .. I Can't even believe myself.. that the light that came down from the sky was Holy. It didn't take long when it disappeared the horde of dark demons disappeared before us. Any way I just drop by here to ask questions if you happen to know if there are some people here that came from aldebaran ?" he asked

" Not that I know son.. well I heard there were also some people who fled to comodo. Since it was distant from the deserted city." The old man said

"Really, Old man.."

"Yes. I believe so.." the old man replied as Rui took his pack " I remember.. yes.. son you're from amatsu right?"

Rui looked back " yes I am.."

" Well Yesterday there were a group of warriors here.. they were sent out to go to the distant cities..They are probably be there.. I just remembered because there was someone here looking for a rogue and he told me about the news."

"Someone?" Rui arms shivered and looked at the old man

"Yes I remembered , since he was looking also for a wandering rogue.. he was with a young thief boy.. it just came across my mind to tell you since you're with a rogue. "

"You know him old man.?" He asked

"No he was ina hurry I just told him I know a bit about the rogue you were telling me.. the thief boy seemd to be her younger brother.. so I gave out information.." the old man said

"Who was with the young boy?"

"An assassin cross.."

Rui felt cold and with out a word quickly left the store and head back to the port to take a ship heading back to amatsu

Earlier that time . When Vale arrived at amatsu .. the whole city was guarded " What happened here?" there were warriors from the city blocking the streets of the northern road Vale asked from one of the bystanders from the city "firelock monsters appeared at the northern fortress of the city." He said quickly Valenarr head to the northern road a soldier called her attention

" You can't go from this point lady"

" NO..I live here.. across the forest bridge!. I have to go there " she said

" Sister valenarr!" it was Tristan voice, with his father

"She's with us.. we will just get our things out from the town "

"You'd better stay here lady" said the soldier

"Nobody let's me stay alone.. I'm a warrior let me go!"

Vale drag her arm and quickly she went towards the bridge

"Wait stop!...Rogue..!" the soldiers called and quickly Valenner went towards the house.

"Hmph stupid soldiers I live why should they stop me.. well I guess I have to get our things, I'll come back here when Rui gets back home " Vale said as she was starting to secure their things from the house. there was a knock from the door

"Lady you are anauthorized to stay here!" the soldier said knocking at the door

"Who tries o stop meand I'm just taking my things okay!" Vale yelled…. Still they continued to knock at the door.and kicked it open

" Can't you wait damn't!" Valenarryelled at the soldier very irratedky and pushed him out of the door

"Get out!" as he drag him outside.. suddenly she stopped ,

"valenarr?... Vale? It is you!" a familiar voice it was a man with a frisky white hair his grey yes seemed to be surprised when he saw the sight of her as he stood across the doorway behind the soldier that she kicked out of the house

Valenarr was unable to move surprised and moionless as she stood at the door way , she was un able to move. It was like she saw a ghost.

"Vale it's me!"

"Oh my God!...you're alive?" her eyes were filled with tears gasping with fear , joy and mix emotions .. she fell on her knees.. an assassin cross stood before her… "Valenarr My Goodness…. .. and he quickly grabbed her and embraced her tightly his eyes were filled with tears

"I I Missed you so much.. I thought I would never see you again.. It!" his voice was shaking.. Valenarr wasn't able to speak, it was all a shock to her.. and from a distant.. Rui saw them . The monk stood motionless. He gasped at the sight of the assassin cross embracing the rogue before his eyes .. he was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Memory Of Light Waves**_

_**By Firestarr**_

**Chapter Eighteen – A Warrior's prayer**

_My body was numb for the moment as I followed the man before me who seemd to be a ghost of my past dashing back to the city, the sky darkened it was like night.. he grab my hand as I was carried off my feet back to the city.. sparks of fire glow behind the the trees _ " Take cover" _he said as I grabbed in his cloak and a couple of dark blades almost hit us_ , _ we flew across them it was to many, even I can't see trough darkness, except for the demonic blue light from the horong ghosts appeared before us. _ " Every one will die here" _I said as we reached the city, Half of the town was burnt , casualties ran over the end of the city _ " Vale Head to the pier.. !"

" Every one will die I Just can't leave here!" " _ I said as I saw Rui far across from me.. trying to get everyone to safety , a few warriors as well head to the palace _ " Rui!" _ I Yelled as he looked back at me , _it was only a moment then there apperead behind him a an undead firelock , quickly Napchore dashed behind Rui and to dodge the bullet shot with his infiltrator. But it shot rui at the arm and knock him off balance Vale quickly went to his side as Napchore take down the firelock soldier. Rui stood up holding his bleeding arm.

" Rui ..!" Vale grab hold of his arm " Valenarr go now.. every body left the city.." he said

" No I will stay..!"

"NO!" he said and stood up and took Napchore's opponent " Napchore… Take her to safety I'll handle this ! Take her to the ship!" He yelled

" No I will stay!' She cried Napchore grab her as they were about to leave " Hurry now!... take good care of her… She deserves you…!" _ The last words I heard Rui spoke. I wastrying to hold back back Napchore took me by force _ "We can't go back!" He said. Tears flowed fromher eyes.. as she cried to the burning city.. she saw the Incantation Samurai appeared beyond the buildings.

" Let me stay please!" She cried as Napchore carried me at the ship " This People need you… I'll find you again …. " Napchore said and kissed her on the forehead as the assassin cross went back to the burning city of amatsu. _ All I heard were a hallow cry as our ship drifted to the sea…. To the darkness of the night.. I was taken away by the sea wind.. _

_Every thing happened so fast.. I joined the villagers and our neighbors. __I joined Rui's neighbor's they were trying to keep me company, and a familiar face was in the crowd at the ship_

" Sis…?" it was Vyse.. _somehow.. I felt enlightened .. and almost cried__and embraced the young thief who was the only family I have left._

_Vyse kept me company as we sailed back to comodo . as I heard his parents stayed in the distant isle town ._ _ Still I stared at the distant see to the east as I saw the night sky over the ocean . Vyse and I sharedstories and how I became a rogue .. but my heart drifted in space_

" Vale.. we missed you " Vyse said.. I was to quiet to answer back " Napchore missed you so much …" he said.. I don't know what to answer.. still confused and thinking he was like back from the dead ….

" I just wanna go home " Vale said.. " Did you missed him he missed you a lot" Vyse asked

" Me too…" _ I replied but my thoughts drifted in amatsu…._

_It was dawn we reached the city , we helped the villagers set a place to stay in the city, Rui was right I saw auntie across the bridge when we set foot at coast. As vyse went to his mother. I almost felt my heart was going to burst . "_It was almost like back home_ " _ I said in a shaky voice , auntie wiped the tears from my cheeks. I almost fell in my knees. " Auntie I almost lost hope finding you" I sobbed

" Look how you've grown.. it was really a long time ago since we both got separated.." My aunt cried of joy " I almost thought I was going to loose you, and for a daughter. "

It was a moment to cry I can't hardly say the right words. " If only your uncle was here… "

" Uncle Richard?" She wondered.

" You father's falcon flew here.. we almost lost hope of finding you. But he didn't stayed here. he was out to set to find you.." auntie said

" where is he?..." I asked

" No.. we don't want to loose you again.. " _auntie refused. Since it was almost day break she brought me to their hut where they stayed. I just wanted to stay at the coast and took out a blanket from the hut to sleep under the sky. _

" Get some rest dear… promise me you wont leave us..?" my auntie said

" I wont" i said and kissed my aunt at the forehead " I'm just tired just need to rest"

Valenarr went to the coast and laid her blanket as she curled to sleep to keep her mind at ease just for a few hours sleep before day break.

_It was before sunlight tough the coast of comodo, I felt a warm hand touch my hair, it was napchore _

" Get back to sleep" _he whispered as he pulled up the sheet covering me against the cold air of the dawn._

" You came back?" _ I sat up and looked behind him he was all alone _ " If you're looking for that monk .. we got separated so I went back here after what happened in amatsu" _ he said_

_I did asked for more about rui , I don't even know what to ask , maybe he expected me that I will look for him. _

_He took off his armor and his inner vest I notice bruises from his back and touched it _ " The same scars when we fell in the tunnel in byaland" he said

_I smiled " _ Yeah it was the first adventure I had with you " _ I said. _ Napchore took his cape and placed behind him as he laydoan on the sand beside her. _he pulled me closer to him as he yawned I watch his reactions it was like I'm looking at a ghost _

" Why do you look at me like that ? as if im a ghost back from the dead?" He asked

" I almost gave up believeing that you're alive " Valenarr said and looked away from his eyes

" I already knew you will say the same thing… because I already died in your heart?" _ He looked at me , I was unable to speak that time he was implying about Rui and me.. as I looked in his eyes it seemed sad , it was the first time I saw weakness in his eyes then tears came out _

_Napchore placed his hand with mine and looked away from me, probably he didn't want me to see him cry, I felt guilt and everything _ " It was like you're back from the dead .´_the words came out from my mouth I don't even know why. The he pulled my hand and kissed it gently. _

" Look at the night sky.. see the stars?" he pointed at the southern sky while lying in the sand

" yeah.."

" Those stars… you can't see them at day time….. but they are still above the same sky…. So even you don't see me I will be always watching over you " he said

" Stop talking like that , you sounded as if you're going to leave me again!" I exclaimed

Napchore embraced her tightly " I wish this dawn will be like forever.. It was like death without you.. You know… you're the last thing in my mind when I almost die looking for you.." he said.

" I prayed I saw the sky that time .. .. " _ then he held my hand in the sky pointing to the stars_

_I didn't say a word I just listened to every word he say .. I looked at him and then he began to speak " _ Vale when you need hope just pray …..: then he said…as he loked at the night sky " Freya.. This is the woman I sworn to marry …wherever she goes.. give her hope give what her heart wants.. its her inner strength…"

_I looked at him and he was already crying then he embraced me tightly _ " valenarr when this war ends. …..I want to be with you just like at the beginning ..." _he whispered in my ears then he looked at me.. he smiled. I don't even know what to say.. I know he feels what I feel in my heart that's why he cries.. but it was like he was saying goodbye to me…I just hugged him back in return.. somehow he became a part of my heart.. i was never alone ._

" Get some sleep… we only got a few hours…." He said. And kissed her in the forehead

_We were like youngsters sleeping at the beach during the dawn. It was only a matter of time he woke up and went to the hut I was still lying on my sleep as I slowly watch the sky , the stars faded underneath the crack of dawn _ _ I stood up and saw him getting dressed up_

" Leaving…" I asked " I'm going to einbroch.. "

" Let me come with you.."

" NO.."

" I'm not what you used to know….." _ Then I took my things as well, my aunt wasn't able to stop me_

" Auntie.. I'll find uncle and bring him back home .. I know he was with you " I said..

" You really got some escuses little miss… " _ He didn't stop me this time , and it was the last option, since the outbreak took over Amatsu and louyang … prontera gates were closed during the war , he told me that Einbroch was the last option of the open city to Juno.. since they were planning to take the city to end it all up once and for all.. My uncle was there.._

_As we head back he didn't ask about anything but kept me company when we headto the airship in izlude, He probably knew I would ask about Rui and another reason why he didn't want me to go there. We arrived izlude , the city was heavily guarded.. reminds me of my past, the sky was different under izlude it was dark._

"Storm clouds of Juno" he said.. and the Rogue and the assassin cross. To the air ship for einbroch….

A/N:

I Have work sorry took me long to update …(Sneeze, Sneeze)! I need to finish this fic.. I already have the ending in my mind.

Went to the RPC! Last week It was fun !


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : It been a long time since I have completed this iction, trying to buy a time. And I was pre occupied . after my wedding I decided to complete this fic and probably it my last big break since im adjusting to my married life. I guess this fic also has to end since the story unfolds. I have to make this a brief one

**Memory of Lightwaves**

**By: ** FireStarr

**Chapter**** Nineteen – The Glimpse of a great battle**

Te journey took quit a while Valenarr gazed at the dim sky as the airship sail through the sky over midgard .Dwellers, travelers, foreign folks. All are definite strangers before her eyes boards the ship going to einbroch.

" Better don' t stare just mind your own " Napchore said in a low voice and took her at the end of the bridge. " We don't know much of these people and we might even run o some trouble ".

" I'll keep that in mind" she said and remained silent. The assassin cross sat beside her and handed her a wool to keep her warm against the mist

"You haven't spoken a word since we left "he said. Vale looked at her and gazed away.

" I guess a lot has been changed since we parted" He added.

" It's not that.. it's like you're back from the….."

"…dead" He exclaimed. Vale paused

" Yes it's true It's like death everything changed when I lost you. Time really pssed by"

Valenarr looke at him as e speaks of death "Why say those words. Its not right. As if you're dying"

Napchore smiled at her. " It is not bad luck to peak such word, maybe I'm preparing for the worse to come, and even if I ' m not reallythere for you I guess the is someone already who will take care of you" he said he was referring to Ryu.

" ryu only took me in and made me strong" She said.

" no. it's you wo became stronmg he just lead you the way and gave you what you need. That I cannot give because I wasn't there for you. "

" That's not true.." she said

" Valenarr I'm Happy for you, I will never die if you wish to. Look at the sky there" He pointed at the eastern hills o midgard

"Beyond that hills is the small town of hugel. Some people say it was the old part of dipan ..and beyond that mountain at the trench is the Odin's temple beyond the sea."

" Napchore. I don't believe in the Old legend there is no Valhalla if you're trying to make me think that there is this legendary gate to the city of the Gods". Valenarr opposed

"Then If I die. You will forget me? " he asked

" No.. it's not that…"

" Valenarr.. I do not fear death. For I will fight for man kind. If I soon cannot set foot in this land. Then I will fight in after life with Valkyrie. " Napchore said

Vale didn't argue with that but He continued to speak of it " It's just faith Vale. I at first thought I would never see you again… How about you do you ever believe that your father is not living in spirit.?"

" I don't speak of him, please. …" Vale's tears began tro dripped from her eyes.

" I'm Sorry. Vale. I Know it hurts. Look at me…If I can't make it I promise you when I become an einhierjar of the Gods. I will make you believe that your father is an einhierjar too. Because I Love you.." Then he kissed valenarr at the forehead . and left.

T was like a pinch inside er chest. Napchore was like saying goodbyes. or it must have been hard for him the he have lost her. Valenarr looked at him as he move far across from her.

_Why ? napchore why say these words. _ She thought. But one thing she somehow felt. It was hard for him as it was for her.

The airship docked at Hugel in the late afternoon. The capain said. It was the last trip. Soldiers restricted people to pass fromeinbroch. So Valenarr And Napchore. Has no choice. But o find a route to get to einbroch Most of the civilians stayed in Hugel , since it was far from the reaches of the turmoil of war.

Napchore took Valenarr wth the depths of the city. To look for information. It took sometime until they got some underground news from a mercenary den in the outskirts of the city. It was easy for Napchore o get some access, since it was permitted by the king for the Assasins to cross yuno firled and the safest way to einbech. The outlands from the mines and train city.

There was a caravan heading to wrads einbech with a group o hunters on the way. They over heard that there were a broup of warriors from the southern islands. Valenarr was surprised hoping that she would see ryu and his Uncle. Napchore held her hand. Until they arrived from the last stop over.

"It the farthest route men " Said the old man from the front " take the einbech woods and you will find your path, be sure to be armed" said by one of the Hunters .

The skies of einbech was dark and gloomy, there were howls of eerie screams ver the sky. " I Can hear it from here" She said.

" Don't listen to it. It's the Dark forces from Juno Probably The Sorceror was reversing the scrolls from the book of Ymir. Don't Listen to it. It is Fear" Vale covered her ears as well as the others as the pass the strong wnd blowing from the trees . It was a frightening sight That's why the airship has been restricted to sail through the skies of Einbroch and Juno. No ordinary Man could stand the sight of the frightening sky. But Valenarr was sronmg enough to believe She can see her Uncle again.

As The Night fall The storm ceased. And they continued to wlk towrd the depth of the woods. There wasn't even a sight of a forest beast probably because of the frightening horizon. It was only a few blocks from there reach they saw a small camp fire at the end of the gorge.

" here we are " said by one of the hunters with them . Napchore took valenarr " Come with me I think I Know where they are" Napchore said as she held her hand.

Just a few steps from a nearby camp she heard some one called her name.

" valenarr?"

Vale looked behind him as The assassin Squeezed her hand "Go on.." he said and he let it o. Her eyes seemed to be sad the sudden . " Napchore… Thank you.." then he let it go. as she looked behind him it was Ryu

" Valenarr I was so worried about you" He embraced her tighty . Napchore walked away from the sight.

_I looked back and just saw him walk a away and from a far someone called my name a middle aged sniper " _ Uncle" _ I yelled and ran toward him. It was joy to see I still had a family in the midst of war and I felt more secure , troubled somehow between Ryu and Napchore ,but I am overjoyed to see my old companion Ryu. __ Or is that all._

" Young valenarr" _ my uncle was startled to see his little niece _ " It's been so long hasn't it" _ I said._

" Yes indeed " He said as he looked at the sight of the assassin cross who wlked away ´He has brought you here?" He asked

" Yes he did. "

" I believe he was looking for you for ages… and so is that young man after we met here" He smiled

" Uncle, I can't talk about that for now. What matters to me is that I found you." Valenarr said and embraced her uncle tightly .

" Yes it is war out here. And you're brave enough to come all the way here. We are heading for Juno It's better for you to go back vale" The old sniper said

" Go Back??? There is no going back and where to uncle ?" She said

" Then you shouldn't have left comodo , what about the others?" he exclaimed

" Uncle . I Insisted I can't just ran away it is the same purpose why you are here.."

" …. Valenarr this is not a game !"

"I Know I've been through a lot.. I Can do this if it would take me to blades for all this chaos…."

Richard embraced her niece tightly " I don't want to loose a daughter .. as I took you as my own .. you are like your father.."

" Father is not a memory of death..i know" I said softly.

Then Ryu interrupted , Sir, sorry to intrude I believe our we have to go through the tunnels of einbech. This midnight there is no time.

_Uncle called reinforcements as I watch some warriors from different places prepare . I sat beside a bon fire and rest for a while I saw Napchore with some other men discussing some matters on the voyage . he saw a glimpse of me, and wlks towards where I sat. probably because I was alone. Then he sat beside me_

" You better get yourself prepared" _ he said and smiled. He was supposed to say something then uncle and ryu came _

" We have to go Vale" _ Uncle said and left Ryu looked at us a bit coldly. A felt a chill in our midst because Napchore held my hand to get up. I felt his hand touch my hair. But Ryu wasn't looking at me coldly he was looking staright at napchore. And they didn't exchange glances, It was awkward for me to stay withone of them so I went to uncle's side. Ahead from them._

_It was a long dark passage but it was the same as the outskirts of einbech as we tread the trails for hours. Dark as it may seems the deeper we pass through the tunnel the more expectant we are to what ever we may encounter.._


End file.
